A Poisonous Bloom
by KokoroDesiree
Summary: What if there was a demon blood duo to rival the angel blood couple? What if there was another experimental child that grew up with Valentine and Jonathan? There is, Sylvia Nightshade. A girl with strength, attitude, and a temper to rival Jonathan's. Her parents followed Valentine like he was a God and turned into what she is today; a monster who can't be loved...Or can she? Jon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This story was mildly inspired by Cassandrajp's art, hopefully you know which I'm talking about and if not here's the webpage **

post/51001095004/so-i-got-it-in-my-head-this-morni ng-to-draw-this

**The first choice**

**Sorry my computer is being stupid**

* * *

Parents are cruel people. _Improving_ their children to their image. Doing everything they can to make things they way they want even if that means taking away freewill. Valentine Morgenstern was the poster boy for this. The members of his Circle knew this, so many idolized him for it. Some even followed in his confident footsteps, until they were convicted and arrested.

It was during the first snow fall of winter when the raid on the Nightshade house happened. Demons were found housing there and a lab with disturbing notes written and vials of obscene liquids with horrible odors. It was in the basement where Samuel and Lily Nightshade were found with a dead warlock next to them. Their faces were masks of victorious humor as they were arrested. What the Council and Clave didn't know was that the warlock had summoned a portal before being killed, with the portal was transported a child.

"Father!" Called a small child. He was standing outside with throwing knifes in his hands, a wooden target sat several yards away, and standing nearby in the green yard was a man attending to a large raven on his shoulder. The man looked towards his son to see him pointing in the direction of a hill, a top of which rolling was a figure falling into the meadow where they lived.

The man skimmed over the paper again before sending the raven on it's way. "Come along Jonathan." He said calmly to his son as he took off towards the falling figure. The pale blond child hurried after him keeping the throwing knives in hand as they went.

When they had reached the small figure it had stopped falling and laid in a crop of tall grass and flowers. The boy made a face as he hovered over the other child.

"What is she doing here?" Jonathan asked his father.

Valentine smirked at the boy before bending over and lifting the girl into his arms. Her face was hidden my the tangle mess that was her black hair. Valentine noted that she didn't look a thing like her parents, and that only made his smirk grow more. "She's just like you Jonathan. A monster."

Jonathan's shoulders tightened. He knew what this meant. He knew better than anyone. "So she's staying here?"

Valentine started back for the cottage saying, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Jonathan paused hearing the dark tone his father had taken. "No father." He answered trotting down the hill.

* * *

The sun was falling below the horizon when screaming emanated from the living room of the cottage. Valentine strolled in taking in the scene of the girl springing towards Jonathan who barely dodged. The girl looked infuriated, her dark eyes boiling with rage as she charged at his son again. She was screaming hateful words in German as she continued her weak little attacks.

Valentine stepped between the children, grabbing hold of the girl's arms and pinning them with ease at her sides. Jonathan glared at her with hate. "Sprechen Sie Englisch?" Valentine asked the girl.

Her nearly black eyes looked at his face for a moment then flickered to Jonathan and back again. She was panting and very pale with sweat dampening the hair at her temples. Her first experience with a portal left her nauseous and exhausted, Valentine noticed as one of her hands went around her stomach.

"Ja, uh yes." She answered slowly.

"Good." Valentine said releasing her arms. She fidgeted where she stood. "Now listen closely, I hate repeating myself. This is your home now, your parents are gone and you will obey my rules. Do you understand?" He stared down at her with serious dark eyes.

The girl was quiet for a moment as she adsorbed what he said. To his surprise the girl giggled devilishly. She was no older than Jonathan who was already five, and yet she responded like a woman who had years of dealing with men. "They're gone?" She asked. "My parents?" She didn't look sad in the slightest.

"Yes." Valentine nodded.

"Are they dead?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know."

She shrugged looking around the cottage's room. "My name is Sylvia, and I look forward to living here." She said before heading off to explore the house.

Valentine and Jonathan stared after her like she was crazy. Jonathan wanted to rip her head off while Valentine's mind became a dark and calculating place.

After that, days at the cottage changed. It was no longer quiet with Jonathan's training but loud and full of constant arguing as he and Sylvia battled and fought. The times when Valentine returned he was surprised at how similar the two of them were, and how different they were from his angel boy. They were like little demons fighting until one was bleeding or couldn't continue. Valentine had had reports from the Nightshades that their daughter was unlike anything they had planned, but what he saw was a child with a lust for blood and her lack of concern for her parents made that even more pronounce.

A month past with Sylvia at the cottage and Valentine was away leaving Jonathan and her to continue their studies together. That never ended nicely.

"Aren't girls suppose to cry?" Jonathan was complaining as they sat at the kitchen table with books spread out in front of them. "And hate dirt and be annoying? You're just annoying."

Sylvia looked up from her book to stare at him with a bored expression. "I'm just a kid." She flatly replied before turning her attention back to her work. Sylvia didn't know what Jonathan expected her to say to his obvious statement. Kids were meant to be annoying, and how did he know she didn't cry? There were somethings Sylvia would never show him, like her weak side. That's what she told herself every day.

They returned to studying for only a moment before Jonathan began tossing folded bits of paper across the table at her. She attempted to ignore his childish actions, but she had a short temper. In the end Sylvia propelled herself across the table knocking the pale blond boy to the ground where they wrestled until a maid pulled them apart sending them to different parts of the cottage.

That night Valentine returned to a depressing maid report about the children. He had lectured them both until he was red in the face, and if they tried to talk back he gave them a firm smack across the face. When he was finished both of them looked humiliated and angry. Valentine sent them to bed without dinner as a final punishment, wondering if the girl could play into his plan like Jonathan and his angel boy. The Nightshades had done to Sylvia the same as he had done to Jonathan but continued to administer the demon blood even after birth with the help of a warlock. They had been right, it made Sylvia stronger and sharper than any other child her age, but like Jonathan there was something off about her. They lacked traditional human emotions, like pity and compassion. Valentine liked that. To care made a Shadowhunter weak, and he would not allow weakness into his army.

* * *

Thunder crashed off in the distance echoing through the valley. A bright streak of lightning flashed by the cottage window of Sylvia's room, and she wrapped her blanket around her head trying to ignore the storm outside. It didn't work and with the clash of thunder she yelped seeing the evil faces close in around her in the dark. She jumped to her feet and without thinking hurried into the room next to hers, blanket still wrapped around her shoulders.

"Who's there?" Groaned a sleepy Jonathan.

Another flash of light shown through his window and Sylvia dove on top of his bed.

"Get lost." He hissed pushing her away, but she clung to his sheets.

"Shut up, idiot." She spat in a shaky voice. "Just go to sleep."

"Not with you in my bed." He stated kicking at her.

"Shut up. I'm not leaving." She squeaked out as a rumble of thunder shook the cottage. She pressed herself against the wall wrapping her blanket around her like she was determined to be an immovable rock.

Jonathan stared at her with the blur of sleep still in his eyes, debating whether or not to drop her on her face by pulling the bed away from the wall. But sleep called and he decided it wasn't worth his energy, so rolling over with his back to her he went back to sleep not at all understanding why she was even in his room acting like a baby.

When morning finally came Sylvia was no longer pressed against the wall, now she was laying across Jonathan's stomach like a human pillow with her one arm tossed over his face. The blankets had been kicked aside and they seemed to be tangled together on his bed. A maid came to wake them and they both startled awake, Jonathan kneeing Sylvia in the side of the head, and Sylvia giving Jonathan a black eye with her fist. The rude awakening sent them off on a brawl across his messy floor until Valentine's booming voice ordered them apart. They spent the rest of the day glaring at one another and getting in secret jabs when they thought Valentine wasn't looking.

Sylvia was more upset with herself for being so weak and turning to Jonathan for help, but he didn't seem to figure out she hated lightning. The painful electricity that was untamed and just struck wherever it may. The jolting pain that sang through one's muscles with inhuman heat causing spasms and illusions that gave nightmares a new meaning. Her parents were gone and she was sure the shocking experiments were done for good, never to hurt her again, but Valentine was a suspicious character, and she didn't trust him. Hell could still come back.

* * *

**Okay I know I have two books already in-progress, but I was inspired to write my take on the mortal instruments series if there was a demon blood couple, like the angel blood couple. So don't worry NGT followers and L,S,&C fans those take top priority, this is a weekly project, meant to be updated every Friday. Later chapters will be longer this is was more of a prologue to introduce Sylvia **

**As advertisement Magnus will be making an appearance, so look forward to him, and having an awkward encounter with Alec walking in XD I really am looking forward to seeing people's thoughts on this story. **

**Also I realized after I made the character that Jocelyn's mother's maiden name was Nightshade, so maybe I can work with that somehow. . . as of now I'm not sure so don't connect the two families until I put it in the story please . **

**Sooooo LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's an hour to Friday, so I think I'm fine posting this now, since I'm busy tomorrow. Enjoy.**

* * *

Five years ticked by and the relationship between Jonathan and Sylvia was no more than sarcasm and metal blades being swung at one another's heads. Valentine remained strict on their studies and never backed down from physical punishments if they ever misbehaved. Every month he had them face off against each other to see who was stronger. Only a year separated them and Sylvia won most of the matches when they were younger, but as Jonathan hit his first growth spurt he became harder to take down. That didn't stop Sylvia from giving it her all.

"Do you give up?" Jonathan panted as he held her in a headlock. They were behind the cottage with Valentine watching over them closely.

"Ha, you wish." Sylvia spat trying to kick the boy in the shins. It didn't work as he tightened his arm around her throat. She gasped for air as her head began to feel light.

"Big talk from such a little girl." He snickered in her ear.

Sylvia only had one idea left to get free and when she heard the satisfying crunch behind her his arms fell away out of shock. She stumbled forward then spun around to admire the number the back of her head did to Jonathan's nose. Blood gush from it covering his mouth and chin like a waterfall, dripping onto the bright green grass. She had broken it and she smiled smugly at him as he glared from his scarlet stained hands to her.

"Not so little after all, am I?" She challenged arrogantly.

He charged at her with a growl. She only managed to dodge the first punch, the second clipped the side of her face knocking her off balance. Jonathan swept his leg under her feet sending the girl sprawling to the ground. He didn't waste a moment as he jumped on top of her pinning her there, his hands leaving red smears across her wrists. His blood dripped from his chin landing in the hallow of Sylvia's collarbone and throat.

"Well done Jonathan." Valentine said ending the match.

The two of them didn't move as their heated gazes locked, glaring with all their hatred and irritation. They were both panting and covered in sweat from their nearly twenty minute fight, Sylvia's long hair slipping from it's braid and frizzing in the heat. Valentine hovered over them placing a hand on his son's shoulder firmly, as a warning that if he did anything else there would be consequences. Jonathan forced himself up and to step away from the girl who slammed her fists against the soft earth in frustration. She glared up at the ever blue sky as Valentine called to a maid to take care of Jonathan's broken nose.

"I want more training." Sylvia blurted out as she sat up. Valentine paused his return to the cottage to look back at her with dark eyes. "I refuse to be beaten by Jonathan." Her declaration caused a smirk to appear on Valentine's face.

He turned around to face her properly with his hands in the pockets of his slacks. "More training? Can a little girl, such as yourself handle that?" He asked in his superior tone. He was belittling her like he always did to the loser. It made the fire in her core blaze with determination and anger.

Sylvia got to her feet with her spine straight, head held high and hands in fists at her sides. "I can handle more than Jonathan. I'll prove it." She announced and Valentine's smirk grew.

"Fetch your bow and arrows. We'll see if you can handle a boy's training." He said and the girl didn't spare a moment to consider the evil glint in the man's eyes. She took off inside the cottage for her weapons and when she returned Valentine was holding a black whip that's end seemed to gleam crimson and silver at the end.

They hiked into the woods where there was a tree Valentine had turned into a target for the children. Sylvia set her arrows at her feet as she took the proper stance and place a single arrow in the bow aiming like she had been taught. She wasn't the best shot but she was slowly improving each week, and now was the time to show Valentine what she could do. Taking a deep breath she let go of the arrow and it soared through the air and stuck point first in the tree trunk a foot and a half below the bulls-eye that was marked with animal blood. Valentine had sent the two of them off into the woods and told them they couldn't return until they successfully killed a creature. Jonathan had killed a fox with throwing knives, and Sylvia had managed to wound a hawk with a rock then ended it's life by snapping it's neck. Now both of those animals blood marked the target in front of Sylvia who was mildly pleased she was getting closer to the center.

She was about to turn around to see Valentine's reaction, but was stopped by a cracking noise. Less than a second later a hot line of pain seared across her back making her growl out in pain. It was such a sudden and stinging pain that it left her completely lost for thought and words. With a hiss of pain she turned to see Valentine's dark eyes staring at her in disappointment, his whip hanging from his hand and laying before him like a striking snake. Then it hit Sylvia, she had been whipped. She had failed to please him.

"Do better." He ordered coldly.

And she was going to. Doing her best to ignore the tugging pain that happened as she moved her arms she retrieved a new arrow and took aim again. Pulling the string of the bow as far back as she could until her thumb kissed her cheek, then she took another steadying breath as she released the arrow. It hit the trunk of the tree with a _thunk_ and a second later there was the sound of the whip cracking. The arrow was still a foot below the center of the target and now Sylvia was hissing as the new wound blazed across her flesh. The back of her shirt had become damp and was sticking to her back, but she wasn't focused on the bleeding. She had to succeed and show Valentine she wasn't just talk.

"Not good enough." Valentine said in his emotionless voice while she grabbed another arrow. Wincing slightly as she moved, but that didn't stop her.

She took a little longer aiming the third arrow and when she released it into the air she knew it wasn't going to sail straight. Her back tensed as the next slashing came and it crossed the first two like a slanted H. The pain drove the nine year old to one knee panting and leaning against her bow. It was like a million bees were stinging her with flaming stingers, but if she was honest -and Sylvia rarely ever was- she preferred this pain over the body trembling electricity that took over her muscles and threatened her life. This was only a fraction of that pain.

"Nothing less that perfection." He stated as Sylvia grabbed a fourth arrow.

She pushed herself back onto both of her feet and took aim once more. This repeated eight more times before the girl's back became numb and the loss of blood had taken a tole on her body. After the twelfth slashing she fell to the ground her already trembling legs giving out. She hit the dirt dusted root covered ground with bruising force that knocked the cry of pain from her lungs making her choke on the air. Valentine turned away from her without even looking at her the crease in his forehead proof of his utter disappointment, and began making his way back to the cottage.

Over his shoulder he simply said, "If you want to live get up and return home, but if you are nothing but pathetic stay here and just die."

Sylvia watched as he disappeared down the hill out of sight before she tried to get to her feet, but her arms had no energy left and she collapsed back to the Earth. She could feel how soaked her shirt was with her own blood, and how it hung off of her practically in ribbons from the whip slicing through it and her. Her back had long since turned into one big patch of burning flesh that felt completely separate from the rest of her body. She punched the grounded with a limp fist as she fought for the strength to move her legs, but there was none left after her fight with Jonathan and forcing herself to continue to shoot arrows. Her stamina was gone, all used up leaving her there like a helpless child.

"Damnit." She hissed out between her teeth.

Time seemed to lapse as she laid on her stomach on the forest ground trying to will her limbs to move, but they never did. The sky had darken with the coming of evening and Sylvia knew she would really die if she couldn't get to the cottage before the next sunrise. Nights were bitter cold and there were ravenous animals in the woods at night, sometimes werewolves if they traveled far for their food. Sylvia didn't want to die. Not before beating Jonathan in everything, and showing Valentine she was just as important. That she wasn't just some dumb weak pathetic little girl with a short temper.

In the distance there was a snapping of a branch and for a moment Sylvia was actually afraid. She had no problem with dying, Shadowhunters died all the time, but she didn't want to die without putting up a fight. Though now she couldn't put up a fight. She was as good as a meal served on a silver platter to any wild carnivorous animal. Without thinking as the sounds of feet closed in she snapped her eyes closed not wanting to know what creature would take her life. She didn't want to think about the teeth or the claws.

"NO." She shrieked as something grabbed her shoulders.

"Fine you can stay out here and die." Came Jonathan's cool tone.

Sylvia's eyes flew open to see him lifting her up. His face was blank of any expression as he pulled her into a sitting position.

"What are you doing?" She asked astounded. Was Jonathan actually helping her? It was so out of character.

He pulled her arms over his shoulders then spun around and lifted her up on his back. "That's a very stupid question."

"With a very weird answer." She said as her head laid against his shoulder. He was strong, even for a ten year old.

Jonathan didn't say anything else as he made the trudge back to the cottage with Sylvia on his back. Both maids were standing by the door when they returned in a panic to see the state Sylvia was in. They had Jonathan carry the girl to the sitting room where they placed her on the couch and began making a fuss to stripe and clean her wounds. The process was long and Sylvia spent most of it biting the handle of a wooden spoon to keep from screaming too loudly and from biting off her own tongue. The pain didn't last too long as the maids began stitching close the wound Sylvia passed out. Her body was spent and she couldn't fight off the darkness any longer.

* * *

The sound of shoes against the hardwood floors roused Sylvia from her unconsciousness that left her feeling heavy and still partially asleep. The sun had just begun to rise and the yellow rays filtered in through the windows of the sitting room where she still laid on her stomach with her back bandaged. How she wished she could already receive her runes so she could heal faster. The footsteps stopped behind the couch and Sylvia could feel the cold presence of Valentine as he stared down at her like some pathetic worm that had come crawling back.

"You're alive." He observed as Sylvia's lids blinked against the bright light.

"I will train harder, and perfect my skills." Were the first words out of her mouth. Determination coating each one.

Valentine chuckled darkly. "You couldn't even return home on your own, and you think you can become strong." He began leaving his shoes tapping against the floor as he went.

"I will be a great Shadowhunter!" She proclaimed as his laugh faded into another room of the cottage.

Her back stung from her lung full of air to yell, and she buried her face into the cushion of the couch to fight off the throbbing pain that covered her entire back. The pain was dull compared to last night but her limbs were still tired and her head felt extremely light from the blood loss. Minutes later she slipped back to sleep without even realizing.

"Are you alive?" Came the bored tone of Jonathan.

Sylvia's eyes fluttered open again, this time to see him squatting next to the couch staring at her. His blond almost white hair was pushed back out of his face showing the small v better his brows as he stared at her. She groaned as she pressed a hand to her face, remembering that Jonathan had carried her back to the cottage and now he was probably coming to collect her soul for his deed.

"Yes I am alive." She groaned out from behind her hand.

Jonathan continued to stare at her without saying anything. Sylvia eventually dropped her hand away from her face so she could clearly see his face, just so she could tell if he was planning anything against her. His eyes were focused on the bandaging along her back, his look was dark and tense.

"Your bandages need changing." He stated getting to his feet.

"Then go get one of the maids." She replied.

"They're fools." He said turning to the box on the coffee table in front of the couch. Opening it then riffling through it until he found what he was looking for, more gauze and tape.

"Is this what they call playing doctor?" Sylvia teased as Jonathan turned back around with a pair of medical scissors.

"Shut up or my hand will slip. And not on accident." He muttered as he began cutting away the soiled bandages away with the silver scissors.

Sylvia flinched as the cool morning air assaulted her tender back, which only caused her more pain. Jonathan worked swiftly, for a child, removing the old gauze and tape, cleaning the wounds, and bandaging her back up. His hands were oddly gentle she noticed, unlike when they were fighting or wielding a sword. He had added a salve that took away most of the burning and sting and made moving easier.

"There." Jonathan said as he turned away cleaning up the mess on the coffee table.

Sylvia pushed herself up into a sitting position slowly testing the range of motion of her back. It wasn't too back, training was possible, but nothing against Jonathan. He tossed the soiled bandages into the fireplace and grabbed the match box from the mantle. Striking a match he tossed it onto of the blood soaked gauze and watched it as it went up in flames in a flash. Turning back around Sylvia noticed something was missing from his face, a big bruise that would have indicated his broken nose, but his face was it's usual pale with no imperfection.

"I broke your nose yesterday, where's the bruise? My trophy?" She demanded.

A smirk crossed Jonathan's face as he stepped towards her, pulling up his sleeve as he went. Showing her the back of his forearm smugly. "My trophy." He said as Sylvia spied a fading healing rune on his arm.

"An _iratze_." She hissed annoyed. "When did you get that?"

"Last night when father came back from training you." He replied smugly.

Sylvia's temper rose, and jealousy filled her. _Why did Jonathan get that? Because he's Valentine's actual son? Because he beat me yesterday?_ Getting to her feet she glared at him and took off to the forest to get back to her training. Ignoring Jonathan as he dropped in on her several times to tease her failures, but once she pointed her arrow at him he left. She didn't return to the cottage until late in the afternoon when her stomach demanded food and her hands began to shake uncontrollably.

She wasn't going to give up. She would defeat Jonathan. Show Valentine she was strong. Prove her power.

* * *

**How was it? Review please! I'm trying to have them grow up as slowly as the story will allow.**

**Tell me your opinions on Sylvia, whether you like her as a main character or if she's idk a pain in the ass. Let me know though.**

**Check out my other Jonathan/OC story it's AU**

**Lies, Screams, and Complexes**

**It's part of my Secrets series with Nervous Glitter Tornado**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this is late. I know I feel horrible, but yesterday was so hectic and crazy I never had time to. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

The next month flew by as Sylvia healed and practiced her archery. The lashings mere scars now across her back which she couldn't see making it easy to forget about them. The day Valentine returned to the cottage it was early morning and he gathered the kids outside for their next match. The cool air raised goosebumps up their bare arms and the backs of their necks. The sun lit the valley with red-orange light as it climbed over the horizon.

Valentine stood several yards away with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched his son and Sylvia ready themselves for the fight. Jonathan wasn't marked up like a regular Shadowhunter, and that meant Sylvia still stood a fair chance to win, unlike in their practices when he would use a speed rune to beat her in a race, or the strength rune to pin her down. That morning they stood on equal ground in their fighting stances, waiting for the first move to be made. Sylvia was determined not to be the hot head to go first, and it paid off when Jonathan came at her.

He went for a tackle, and Sylvia side stepped his body and ducked his outstretched arms. He spun on his heel bringing his fist towards her face, she blocked. Jonathan pulled his arm back at the same time he kicked his booted foot at her knees. It was like a tango of swinging limbs and dodges until Sylvia gave up her defense to bite Jonathan's forearm that was passing the side of her face from a punch.

"What the hell?" He hissed as Sylvia's teeth broke the skin and the bitter taste of his blood filled her mouth. He yanked his arm free, but not without adding two long gashes from the girl's teeth. She spit out his blood without looking away from him.

Sylvia didn't hesitate as the boy looked at his damaged and bleeding arm. She pounced knocking him over with a thud and pressing her forearm to his throat. He tried to grab at her arms with his good hand, but with a quick flick of Sylvia's wrist left three of his fingers broken and unusable.

"See, no runes and I won." She sneered down at him as he laid there defeated.

"Well done Sylvia." Valentine said stepping towards them.

She pushed off of Jonathan with a victorious smile and turned to face Valentine who was wearing his own half smile.

"I knew you had it in you." The man said walking past her.

"What?" Jonathan spat as he got to his feet. His father shot him a dark look over his shoulder and the boy closed his mouth.

"Come along Sylvia. I have something for you." Valentine said not breaking his pace towards the cottage.

"Yes sir." She said hurrying after his long stride. Behind her she could hear Jonathan complaining and cursing her. Looking over her shoulder she stuck her tongue out at him then giggled at his leer.

Sylvia followed Valentine into his small office that was across from the sitting room. She shut the door behind her like Valentine instructed as he took to riffling through his desk. She waited as patiently as a giddy child could.

"How is your back doing?" Valentine asked as he straightened up from his desk. In his hand he held a slim cylinder that looked like an elongated pen. Sylvia knew it to be a stele.

Her heart picked up speed as her hope grew. "It's fine." She answered eyeing the tool he held loosely.

"You heal quickly." He comment passing the stele to his other hand as he stepped in front of his desk. Sylvia remained silent as he continued to speak. "Much faster than Jonathan. It's a curious case, you both are the same, yet different. Can you tell me why?" He inquired casually while he admired the stele in his hand.

Sylvia's excitement vanished like a doused candle wink. Valentine was many things; intelligent, strong, secretive, but Sylvia had never know him to be overly kind for no reason. There was purpose to everything he did, even at nine-years-old she could tell he was manipulative.

A cold shiver went down her spine as she thought of the late nights strapped to a slab in the basement of her home in Germany. The torturous cackle of her mother as the fire hot electricity sang through her tiny body after a shot of some dark liquid. The only thing Sylvia ever remembered from those times were the eyes that had no whites, but were completely aquamarine with black pin holes for pupils. They always stared down at her with a sadness that she despised. If they were sad for her, then why did they do all those things to her?

"Sylvia?" Valentine coaxed when her gaze became distant.

"I do not know." She replied honestly.

It was true. Sylvia didn't know what made her and Jonathan different, but she had heard the maids call them demons and monsters. Which in some ways made sense.

"You don't?" Valentine's voice softened just the fraction of a bit that is startled the girl. She wasn't use to this sort of Valentine, one that wasn't demanding results and answers. "Of course you wouldn't. You don't even know what you are." He answered himself.

Sylvia raised her brows in confusion. What was Valentine saying? Wasn't Sylvia a Shadowhunter just like him?

"What am I?" She asked tilting her head. Her main focus no longer the stele in his hand._  
_

"A monster." He replied easily. Sylvia took that in and accepted it. If Valentine said it so honestly then it probably was true. "You have demon blood running through your veins. You're better, stronger, and faster than other Shadowhunters. That's why you are here." He stepped towards her. "Give me your arm, Sylvia." He ordered and the girl didn't hesitant. She reached her right arm towards him and he grasped her wrist turning her small arm over so the inside of her elbow was showing. "From now on you are my daughter. You tell me everything, you obey everything I say, and you will work with Jonathan as a team." With every word he spoke he lowered the stele to her arm._  
_

The excitement bubbled up inside Sylvia until she heard she had to work **with** Jonathan. "A team with Jonathan? That's not possible." She muttered.

Valentine rested the tip of the tool against her skin and it burned, like it was searing a hole through her arm. She tried not to flinch away to show it didn't hurt, but it did. She clamped down on her bottom lip with her teeth to keep from complaining.

"It will be possible, and you two will do as I say." He stated darkly. "Am I understood?" He pressed the stele harder to her arm. Sylvia could taste blood in her mouth as she bite her lip more.

"Yes sir." She gasped out.

"Father." He corrected. And Sylvia just stared at him. "You will call me father." He said as he began moving the stele across her skin. It was an _iratze_, she recognized.

"Yes. . . Father." She said as she watched the black ink like marks take shape on her arm. As he finished Sylvia felt her sore body relax, and the slight tightness in her back fade. _Runes,_ she thought, _are amazing. Now I can beat Jonathan whenever I want._

Valentine retrieved his stele and placed it on his desk. "Do you know what makes you more of a monster than Jonathan?" He suddenly asked as Sylvia's dark eyes snapped away from her arm and to the man before her.

Sylvia was quiet for a moment seeing the blue and yellow flashes in her mind. The faint memory of the electricity running through her like fire. "They had experiments. A warlock helped. With dark liquids and lightning." She explained in a dead tone.

"Experiments." Valentine pondered looking away from her and to a shelf of books. A few minutes past before he looked back down at Sylvia with a distant gaze. "Well it's much too late for those. You two are too grown, and have received Runes." He sighed leaning back against his desk. "Go back to practice," He paused like something just occurred to him. "No go give Jonathan an _iratze_, you broke his fingers after all." He quirked an amused smile.

"I don't have a stele." Sylvia stated lowering her arm that she had mindlessly still held in the air between them.

Valentine ran a hand through his pale blond almost white hair as he turned to his desk. He grabbed the stele he had just used and handed it to her. "Now go." He ordered.

Sylvia grabbed the stele and took off in search of Jonathan. She had received her first stele and it was Valentine's. She felt so smug about it, and now she could rub it in Jonathan's face.

* * *

Jonathan was sitting in his room cradling his injured hand against his chest while his other laid in his lap bandaged. Sylvia found him quickly knowing he would be sulking. She charged into his room holding out her fading _iratze_ in his face. He glared at it then up at her. He turned away from her with a scoff, but that only made Sylvia even more pleased with herself.

"Give me your arm." She said holding out the stele.

"Why-" He began to ask as he turned to glare at her again. He saw the stele and his nearly black eyes widened, and it made Sylvia smile more.

"He gave it to me. Now give me your arms." She ordered twirling the tool between her fingers.

Jonathan jumped to his feet yelling, "He would never have given that you, you're just a mut. A no good annoying little girl."

"Who just kicked your butt." She added calmly.

Jonathan was steaming, face red and rapid breathing. Sylvia didn't want to fight again, especially since she would have the upper hand.

With a groan Sylvia rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders. "I owe you." She muttered.

Jonathan seemed to perk up like a dog, if his ears could she was sure they would have turned in her direction. His temper calmed as he said, "For what?"

Sylvia stomped her foot because she knew that he just wanted her to say it, he knew what she was talking about. "Jonathan." She hissed.

"Come on." He smirked.

"For last month, you annoying jerk." She muttered under her breath.

"What did I do?" His voice was like a velvet curtain hiding a dagger.

"You carried me home, and bandaged me up. Now give me your arms or you can just stay like that." She ground out glaring at him.

Jonathan chuckled as her reaction, but did as she said. Sylvia swiftly drew two _iratze_ on both his shoulders. "There." She said pocketing the stele with a proud smile.

"That hurt. You need work." He said as he slowly started to flex his broken fingers.

"It was my first time." She complained before storming out of his room.

Sylvia went to her room, slamming her door behind her. She jumped onto her bed with the stele in hand. _Valentine as my father, huh? He's already better than _them. She thought happily.

* * *

**Again sorry for the lateness. Forgive me and leave a review. The chapter will be longer from now on, I was just in a rush with this one. Next chapter I'll be skipping ahead a few years so they'll be in their early teens.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I made a family tree to explain how Sylvia can have the last name Nightshade and not be related to Jonathan. I posted a picture to my tumblr, but couldn't manage to make a link for it. So just a brief description is that Jonathan's Great Great Grandfather was married but then divorced and the woman kept his last name while having someone else's baby who took the last name Nightshade. So there you guys go.**

* * *

There was a loud reverberating rumble from outside that sent Sylvia's already pounding heart into overdrive as she scurried down the hall to the room next to hers. She was already a teenager, who had already killed giant animals from the forest and never batted an eyelash at the amount of blood, but there was one thing she could never overcome. Lightning. The deep rumble of thunder was a warning the flashing would start soon in the valley. She had tried to hide in her closet but the slits in the door brought in the light. She still needed someone to assure her the electricity wasn't for her, and Marshall was no longer around with his aquamarine eyes and entertaining magical tricks.

Sylvia didn't bother knocking on the door, it was after sunset and they had just gotten back from an all-day training trip with Valentine. He had been around much more over the last few years, and Jonathan's bitter attitude towards his father dimmed, and he stopped muttering about a stupid angel boy. Sylvia didn't know what he was talking about, and she didn't really care either. She was getting stronger, an equal match for Jonathan, and a perfect partner. They knew each other's movements, habits, flaws, and they weren't even _parabatai_. They never would be, Valentine said having a brother warrior made one weaker instead of stronger, which made Sylvia glad she would never be attached to Jonathan in such a serious way.

She cracked the door open wide enough for her to slip through then quickly shut it behind her just as a bright flash shown through his window. She flinched away from it trying to remind herself that nothing was going to happen after nine years away from them, who were probably dead, or imprisoned. Sylvia always hoped for the end of their lives.

"What are you doing in here?" Jonathan demanded stepping away from his closet. He was shrugging on a plain white shirt, Sylvia caught a glimpse of the growing scars across his back before the fabric covered them. Jonathan could never keep his mouth shut, and never tried hard enough to please his father even when they became the center of his attention. Training them day in and day out until they were too tired to move. Whatever kept Valentine away for weeks at a time had stopped and now he had a new focus.

"Shut up." Sylvia spat trying to act like there was no problem, but then another streak cut across the sky. The flash lit up Jonathan's thin silhouette casting shadows across his annoyed expression. Sylvia's whole body trembled with the rumble of the following thunder as she forced herself to casually step over to his bed.

"This is my room, Nightshade. I can say what I want." Jonathan said flatly as he watched her cross the room. She sat down on the edge of his bed, hands clamped around the hem of her over-sized shirt so tightly her knuckles were turning white and the fabric was starting to give. "Why are you here?" He questioned as he shut his closet.

Sylvia searched her head for a reason. For some sort of lie that would distract Jonathan from her real purpose of invading his room. It didn't take her long to come up with a topic.

"Father's been around a lot more lately. Do you know why?" She asked. Jonathan leaned against the closed closet doors with his arms crossed over his chest. His dark eyes watching her like a hawk, he was so much like his father Sylvia noticed.

"He's not your father." Jonathan stated. Sylvia mentally groaned for forgetting to call father, Valentine when she was around Jonathan. He had thrown such a fit the first month Sylvia had began referring to Valentine as so, that Valentine had locked Jonathan outside the cottage to sleep out in the cold meadow for an entire night. A maid suffered dearly when Valentine caught her trying to give the cold boy a blanket and something warm to drink. After that Sylvia only called Valentine father to his face, and Valentine to Jonathan. It kept the boy's temper under control.

"Why is he here so often now?" Sylvia pressed on. Another streak lit up the sky and she had to force her eyes to stay open instead of clenching them shut and covering her ears to block out the rumble that followed.

Jonathan's dark eyes narrowed at her as he replied, "The stupid angel boy is out of the picture." He smirked at his words.

"Who's this angel boy you keep talking about?" She asked as her fingers ripped through the hem of her shirt.

"Why are you here?" Jonathan asked stepping forward away from the closet. Arms still crossed over his chest, and eyes dark and narrowed.

Another flash of lightning shown outside the window, closer than the rest, making Sylvia flinch away. She hated feeling weak around Jonathan. He would easily make fun of her and never let her live it down. He would probably use her fear against her just for his amusement, she would if their roles were reversed.

"Do I see you trembling Nightshade?" Jonathan quirked a smile. Sylvia glared at him as she removed her hands from the holes growing in her shirt.

"Of course not Morgenstern." She spat back. Being weak in front of Jonathan was hard, but being weak in front of Valentine was impossible. If he knew surely he would dispose of Sylvia just like he disposed of the maid that tried to help Jonathan when he was locked out. "Who's the angel boy? Is he your brother?" She asked and saw it was the wrong thing to ask.

Jonathan towered over her with a murderous look in his dark eyes. "He is not my brother." He hissed. "And you are not my _sister_." He added uncrossing his arms. His hands were in fists at his sides, and Sylvia could feel his hot breath against her forehead.

"Like I would want to be your sister." She replied putting a hand to his chest to push him away but instead he grabbed her wrist.

A smirk crawled across his face again. "You are shaking." He commented as Sylvia snatched her arm back. "What has the little girl all scared?"

As if on cue to answer Jonathan's question lightning lit the sky causing Sylvia to flinch away unprepared. Flashes from those horrible nights strapped down powerless as her muscles twitched and burned against her will flooded her mind as she clamped her hands over her eyes. The dark was safe. The dark was a safe place. No flashing lights, or sizzle sounds, or the smell of burned skin was in the dark.

"Now these years make sense." Jonathan said knowingly.

Sylvia's stomach tightened. Jonathan had figured out her secret. Her fear. During the past years the thunder storms happened either in the middle of the day and Sylvia would have Jonathan train with her until it stopped just to distract her, or late at night and she would sneak into his room to hide. He never cared enough to wake up all the way to ask questions and just let her sleep on part of the bed, by morning she would be gone.

"Scared of a little lightning?" He chuckled leaning over her.

"It's not little you fool. It can kill." She fought scooting back farther onto the bed until her back hit the wall it was pushed up against.

Jonathan chuckled again as he brought up one knee to lean against the mattress. "So you do have something to fear. How pathetic." He scoffed.

Sylvia leaned forward and swung out one of her hands. Her palm stung as she pulled it back to her lap, her midnight eyes glaring at the shadowy figure across from her. "What's pathetic is that you've been jealous of this stupid angel boy since I arrived. If you want Valentine's attention and praise, stop being so rebellious." She hissed back as his cheek grew red from her slap.

Jonathan turned to her with a deep growl in the back of his throat as he grabbed at her ankles and pulled her towards him. Sylvia was temporarily stunned by the action and by the time she realized she should have moved it was too late. Jonathan was on top of her, forearm against her throat while his other hand was tangled in her hair keeping her still.

"You don't know anything." He hissed and his breath covered her face. It was mint and warm.

"I know plenty, Jonathan. We're monsters. We hate. We are strong. Valentine needs us." She spoke in an icy tone. Their eyes locked in a tense stare that only broke when Jonathan rolled off of her.

"By the angel you're annoying." He grumbled sitting up.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sylvia muttered back. She ran her fingers through her hair unkinking the knots Jonathan had caused.

Jonathan pulled back the blankets to his bed and crawled inside. "Shut up and go to bed, brat." He ordered.

"Jerk. There's no room." Sylvia said wedging herself between Jonathan and the wall like she had grown use to doing when she snuck in during the nights of storms.

"Then go back to your own room." He stated rolling onto his side giving Sylvia a little more room.

"Don't spoon me." She said turning her back to him and kicked at his legs.

"Who would." He scoffed annoyed.

* * *

"Why the hell did you punch me for?" Jonathan hollered at Sylvia as they made their way downstairs. They weren't even dressed for the day yet and it was coming up on ten o'clock. Jonathan was sporting a darkening bruise on his left cheek.

"I warned you last night not to spoon me, and this morning I find you wrapped around me like a vine. Disgusting pervert." Sylvia explained as they entered the small kitchen. The maids had stopped working to stare at the teenagers with wide startled eyes. Sylvia knew what their conversation sounded like but she didn't care enough to clear it up. They were too young, and they should have known better than to think she would ever see Jonathan like that. He was an annoying jerk that only ever got in her way though they were suppose to be partners.

Jonathan took a swing at Sylvia's head but she dodged his fist by dropping into her seat at the table. He growled in the back of his throat and went for another swing.

"Not at the table Jonathan." Valentine's deep voice sounded behind him. The boy dropped his arm with a roll of his eyes as he took his own seat.

"Yes, manners Jonathan." Sylvia smirked at him. He glared back. "Good morning father." Sylvia said turning to Valentine who had taken his seat at the head of the table. She could feel Jonathan's dark gaze burning into the side of her face for calling Valentine father, but there was nothing she could do about it. He had ordered her to call him that.

"Sylvia." Valentine nodded.

"Lord Valentine, sir. This just arrived, by Hugin." A third maid said hurrying into the kitchen with an envelope in hand.

"Excellent." Valentine said taking the letter and opening it.

Jonathan and Sylvia remained silent as they watched Valentine read the letter while the maids served breakfast. His eyes skimmed over the white paper, his brows drawing closer together with each line he read. Then he lowered the letter and ripped it to shreds which a maid promptly disposed of.

"What is it?" Jonathan spoke up.

Valentine's dark eyes looked at his son, then to Sylvia. The crease in his forehead smoothed out as he straightened his posture in the chair like he had been slouching, but Valentine never slouched. He was always presentable.

"When breakfast is done we will be heading out again. Be prepared for a challenged." was all Valentine said before he began eating.

Jonathan and Sylvia exchanged looks of smug warriors that wouldn't let the other win. Both of them wondering what challenge Valentine had prepared for them? What was in the letter that upset him so much? How tough was Valentine's training going to be today?

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter four. And it ends on a sort of cliff hanger. Next chapter will be very important to Sylvia's and Jonathan's relationship. Also for those who didn't catch how old they are in this, right now they are 13 and 14, Jonathan the oldest.**

**Leave a review please. They make more chapters possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

Knives strapped to their thighs, bows tossed over their shoulders, arrows hanging off their backs, short swords at their hips, and wrists cuffed together. Sylvia and Jonathan stared at Valentine like he was crazy, and perhaps he was, he just hid it well. They were standing deep in the woods, miles away form the cottage and the sun was high in the sky making it hot and humid. Valentine looked completely unaffected by the heat as he stepped away from the pair after locking their wrists together with the silver cuffs.

"What the hell is this?" Jonathan spat shaking the wrist that was connected to Sylvia's. Their hands banged together making them glare at one another before looking back at Valentine.

"Your next test." Valentine stated locking his hands behind his back.

"And what's that? Not ripping each other limb from limb?" Jonathan muttered sarcastically.

"Yes." Valentine answered flatly.

Sylvia snorted back a laugh at the dumbfounded look on Jonathan's face. His black eyes flicked to the side to glare at her. It didn't help that she found that amusing too.

"You two will be spending the entire night here. Working together to survive, if one dies then you both die. If you return to the cottage before dawn then you both will be severely punished." Valentine turned on his heel and began down the invisible path they had taken through the woods. After several steps he paused and looked over his shoulder at them, Jonathan and Sylvia stood at the same height. Sylvia catching up to Jonathan's growth spurts. "This deep into the forest there are wolves, be on alert." He said before disappearing between trees and down a hill.

Once Valentine was out of sight Sylvia turned to Jonathan who was rummaging in his pocket. "Get these off now. I'll stay in the woods all night just fine if I'm not attached to you."

Jonathan barely spared her a glance as he pulled out a thin bent piece of metal with a hook at the end. "Like I want to be attached to you either." He replied as he set to work picking the lock on the cuffs.

Not even a moment later, "Damnit." He hissed as a dark cloud of smoke rose from his cuff and the hooked metal fell to the ground with a sizzle. "He charmed the damn things." He grumbled sucking at the tips of his singed fingers.

"Great." Sylvia groaned.

Just then she was pulled to the side as Jonathan began walking in no particular direction. Sylvia stumbled along until she managed to pull him to a stop. _I should have put an agility rune on before we left._ She thought.

"Where are you going?" She demanded holding her grounded. Jonathan tugged on the cuffs and the metal bit into the soft flesh at her wrist.

"Looking for higher ground. You heard him, there're werewolves. I'm not going to be a sitting duck when night comes." Jonathan replied pulling her along despite her solid stance.

"It's the middle of the day. We should be looking for food and clean water while there is light." Sylvia countered.

Jonathan stopped walking and they stared at one each with dark eyes. They just stood there for a long time before the heat became too much to handle. Sweat covered their brows and the hair at the back of their necks.

"Fine. Let's get looking." He sighed.

Sylvia smiled at the irritation in his voice. Annoying Jonathan was her favorite thing to do, right after beating him in a fight.

As they walked along Sylvia stared at their cuffed wrists, her right hand and his left. This complicated things, Sylvia was a righty and Jonathan, well he was practically ambidextrous. He had the upper hand here, literally. She would have to be extra alert, and remember to use her left hand to wield her sword. _This is going to difficult._

"Pick up the pace." Jonathan ordered tugging on their joined wrists. The action made Sylvia stumble and regret even more her lack of agility rune, her stele laying on her desk back at the cottage.

"Quit doing that." Sylvia grumbled. She had regained her footing, stepping around tree roots and fallen branches.

"Then stop slowing me down." He shot back as he took a sharp left almost running into her.

"Do you have any idea what you're looking for?" She questioned spotting a cluster of edible mushrooms. "What am I saying of course you don't." She answered herself. "Over there."

Sylvia pointed to the mushrooms with her free hand, Jonathan said nothing as he turned for the fungus. They each filled a pocket with the mushrooms then set out down hill for the river they knew was nearby. The tension between the two grew as they neared the river.

"Take off your gear." Sylvia said as she looked up at him.

Jonathan's eyes narrowed at the command. "You take your's off." He challenged.

"I can't, you idiot." She replied gesturing to her gear. The leather chest guard looped over her right shoulder like a sleeve, and with their hands cuffed she couldn't pull her arm through the hole. Jonathan's eyes narrowed even more at her gear before he huffed and removed his own.

"Here." He tossed the leather protection at her.

They both knew why Sylvia needed the gear, to make a pouch to carry the water in. They say next to the riverbed as she set to work. Listening to the rush of water as she used a throwing knife to cut up the tough material. Jonathan kept his fingers curled into his palm just in case Sylvia's hand slipped, but it wouldn't. She was skilled with a blade just like him, but no trust laid between them Could a monster ever trust another monster?

"This is boring. I thought this was going to be another hunting trip." Jonathan complained as Sylvia was sewing the leather pieces together.

"It might as well be. You could kill a werewolf." Sylvia said, too focused on her task to be sarcastic.

"Where's the fun when I can't rub it in his face?"

""Glory in the kill itself."" She quoted Valentine. He had said it countless times over the years.

"Should a thirteen year old girl be saying that?" He cocked a brow at her that she didn't see.

"Shadowhunter." She corrected.

"Monster." Jonathan countered.

"Monster." She nodded as she tied the last knot on the pouch. "Done. Fill it." She ordered handing it to him.

"Bossy brat." Jonathan grumbled holding the pouch.

* * *

"The sun has set." Sylvia commented as the sky darkened over head.

Jonathan and Sylvia sat on top of a steep hill over looking the woods that weren't too far off. They sat back-to-back so nothing could sneak up on them. This wasn't their first stake out together, but before they were looking for a wild bore that Valentine had ordered them to kill. Now they just wanted to survive the night until tomorrow when they could return home with their head held high. Show Valentine that they weren't weak, that even though they dislike each other they can still work together to survive.

"Afraid?" Jonathan teased.

"Only that the idiot behind will die and I'll be left to explain to Valentine why." She retorted.

"I die, you die."

"Yeah, I know."

In the distance the snapping of branches could be heard, echoing through the woods and into the clearing where they sat. Without even speaking Jonathan pulled Sylvia to her feet while she pulled out her short sword. It was effortless team work after years of practice, and Valentine yelling at them to move as one. Once Sylvia was on her feet Jonathan released her to grab his own sword, they still stood back-to-back unsure of which direction the sound came from.

"South." Jonathan said jerking his chin in the direction.

Sylvia nodded as they moved to the North. Their footsteps the same as they walked sideways farther up the hill. It was dark, no moon or stars overhead. All they had was what the night vision rune allowed them to see. Sylvia tightened her hand on the hilt of her sword as she searched the darkness. Looking for a big furry mass that would be a werewolf.

Then it happened. From the North, Jonathan had been wrong. A howl sounded then the drumming of heavy paws hitting the ground started for them. They both cursed under their breath as they took off down the hill in a full splint. Their matching height making it easy for them to keep pace.

"You're an idiot." Sylvia hissed as them stopped at the edge of the woods.

"Shut up." Jonathan growled back just as they turned to face the beast barreling towards them.

Blades held in front of them as they waited for it to get within distance. It launched it's massive body at them with it's jaws wide open ready for a kill. Jonathan struck out first, catching the beast on the shoulder. It yowled and jumped back before charging forward again. Sylvia brought her sword forward with her left hand while she unconsciously moved her right to help plunge the blade into the wolf's chest. Jonathan's arm didn't move with her's and the blade was knocked out of her hand.

"Damnit!" She yelled and the wolf lashed out at her with it's claws. Sylvia brought up her left arm to protect her face, and the claws ripped through her gear like it was paper. She groaned at the pain while Jonathan swung at the wolf again.

Jonathan's sword stuck into the wolf's shoulder sending dark liquid everywhere as it leaped back out of range.

"Well?" Jonathan snapped.

Sylvia tried to move her arm but the wolf's claws had dragged down from her shoulder to her wrist. It was useless. She couldn't throw or lift her sword or bow. "No good." She replied pushing her left arm behind her back.

"Fuck." Jonathan hissed between his teeth. He looked over his shoulder for a moment then back at the pacing werewolf. Foam falling from it's massive jaws, and fur matted with blood and mud. "Come on, moron." He ordered turning on his heel and running into the woods. Sylvia managed to follow after him without falling.

Jonathan weaved through the trees easily, Sylvia right behind him, and the wolf pounding after them. Then Jonathan ran right for a tree and Sylvia glared at him like he was crazy, but then he used a low branch to launch himself into the tree, their joined wrists pulling Sylvia along. Then it was a mess of pulling limbs up and getting away from the ground while the wolf growled at them. Jonathan was moving for a higher branch and he went to use his left hand throwing Sylvia off balance.

"Asshole!" She yelled as she fell from where she was perched. The cuff bite deeply into her wrist as Jonathan grabbed a branch at eye level to keep from being pulled down with her. Both their wrists were bleeding now. "Pull me up!" She ordered kicking at the wolf's chomping jaws.

Jonathan stared down at her as she dangled from the cuffs that bound them. His eyes dark and distant.

"Jonathan!" She screamed trying to make use of her left arm, but it had gone numb with pain.

He moved then, but said nothing as he pulled a throwing knife from his pocket. Sylvia stared at him in the eyes as he took aim.

"You wouldn't dare!" She yelled noticing what he was aiming at. Her. "You kill me and Valentine kills you!" She fought as she continued to kick at the wolf.

Their eyes were locked in a dark glare, then his hand twitched and the knife was no longer in his hand. The blade nicked Sylvia's cheek as it flew downward. There was a howl then a heavy thud. Looking down she saw the wolf laying dead in a crumpled heap at the base of the tree. Her pulse was drumming in her ears as she looked back up at Jonathan who was pulling her to a branch to sit on. Their blood coated the cuffs, her's and his blending perfectly dark together. Jonathan lowered himself to a branch even with hers so they didn't have to hold their arms in a ridiculous position.

"I thought you were going to kill me." Sylvia's voice was breathy like she had run for miles then came to a sudden stop.

"I thought about it." Jonathan admitted as he pulled the water pouch off his shoulder.

"Why didn't you?" She asked as he poured the cool river water over their cuffed hands, cleaning the wounds.

"No glory in that kill." He replied moving the pouch. He now poured it down her shoulder making Sylvia flinch from the water stinging her wounds.

"Is that it?" The pouch was now empty and Jonathan let it fall to the ground with the wolf body.

"Who knows." Jonathan shrugged. "No one can understand a monster."

"True." Sylvia said, but thought differently. _There's a reason vampires stay in clans, and werewolves in packs. To be with their own kind._

* * *

**I'M SORRY I'M A DAY LATE. SORRY SO SORRY. I was just so busy this past week that I didn't have a chance to write it, and yesterday oi it's life... any way I hope you guys liked it.**

**Leave a Review! Please. **

**Be prepared for next Friday, things are gonna start get intense and awesome and well what the genre is XD so hopefully you guys will like it**


	6. Chapter 6

Sylvia flicked her wrist and a blade flew through the air past Jonathan's head as he was turning to face her. The knife stuck the demon right between the giant glass like eyes that bulged out of it's wrinkled head. The beast reared back with a deep throaty growl that was cut off as Jonathan continued to spin on his heel grabbing a short sword as he did. He whipped out the blade and brought it through the neck of the demon removing it's head and ending the annoying growl. It disappeared into a cloud of black smoke before it's head even hit the ground at Jonathan's feet.

They both straightened their poses as they looked at each other, a smirk on their faces. That was the last of the six demons Valentine had let loose on them, and not once had they needed to speak their actions to each other. They fought like one unit, just like _parabatai_ but without the runes to help. Jonathan sheathed his sword as they looked towards Valentine who stood on a hill watching the whole ordeal. Sylvia wasn't ready for the battle to be over, inside her blood sang for more action and killing, while her heart was pounding with another emotion that had just recently made an appearance the last few months after her sixteenth birthday. It only happened when she was fighting alongside Jonathan, a sort of excitement that craved for more. It was much stronger when it was just them dueling for practice, but working as a team was just as good to get that feeling. Sylvia loved it, enjoyed it, but above all she wanted to know what that feeling was.

She pushed the thought aside as she looked up to Valentine for his assessment. Jonathan stood several yards away doing the same. Valentine's eyes were dark and calculating as he looked at them. He unfolded his arms and began clapping with his own devilish smirk on his face, just like Jonathan's, as he made his way down the hill.

"Well done. Stronger, faster, and deadly. You put _parabatai_ to shame. My plans are finally coming together, and now you two can join me in the battle." Valentine's voice was full of pride and arrogance as he stopped at the bottom of the hill. Sylvia's smirk grew, and she saw Jonathan puff out his chest proudly from the corner of her eye. This was indeed a proud day.

"Then our training is complete?" Jonathan asked stepping forward.

Valentine eyes his son, his smirk slipping from his face. He was back to calm casual and serious. "Starting tomorrow you to will be studying the layout and structure of Idris and continue your regular studies as well. I have plans for you two." He explained.

"What are they?" Jonathan asked, unable to stay silent.

Valentine's dark eyes narrowed at his son, and Sylvia almost hoped for another fight to break out. Her body craved it. "All in good time." Was all Valentine said before turning and heading back to the cottage.

Once he was back inside the same structure and out of earshot Sylvia broke out into laughter. She had accomplished the impossible, and she felt so smug about it. She had managed to make the perfect fighting team with Jonathan Morgenstern. Their bickering even went down during the last three years as they became dedicated to show Valentine that they were better than any _parabatai_ or Shadowhunter out there, and they were. They had their own silent language that sparked between them in the heat of a fight, even when they were dueling each other- which made one winning almost impossible. They were a perfect match.

"Have you gone insane?" Jonathan mused as he wiping ichor and goo off his gear.

"Perhaps. It's quite the experience, you should try it sometime." Sylvia replied stretching her arms over her head.

Jonathan rolled his eyes at her. "One of us has to be the brains. It just so happens I also have the muscle and looks." He smirked standing in front of her.

Sylvia snorted back another laugh. "Brains? You still can't tell what's edible in the forest, and the last time I checked I was the one with the boobs. I would hands down with any beauty contest "ugly step-brother.""

There was a movement, so small a normal person, not even another Shadowhunter would have noticed it, but Sylvia had practiced to notice such small movements. It was the only way she saved herself from losing a limb when fighting with Jonathan. Sylvia reacted the moment she saw his jaw twitch, it was the sign he was going to grabbed or punch something, his tell when in battle. Sylvia had them too, like double blinking before throwing a knife or biting her cheek when going for a high kick. She dodged staying outside the cage of Jonathan's arms with a dark smirk on her face.

"Now now, you know you can't touch me." She teased.

Jonathan heaved a deep throaty sign as he bit back his anger. "You are so annoying."

"But pretty." She added as she turned to join Valentine in the cottage.

"Oh yes, oh-so pretty." He muttered sarcastically following after her.

* * *

The following day it began to snow, though the previous day was mildly cool for the start of winter. It was a blizzard making the two young Shadowhunters stay inside to study the material Valentine had given them. They had moved the coffee table aside and gathered their materials in front of the stone carved fireplace where a roaring fire blazed casting flickering shadows across the room. Jonathan had flopped onto his back abandoning his studies for a relaxing winter nap. Sylvia on the other hand had stopped studying the layout of Idris and was now reading a book on myths and stories that Shadowhunters believe are all true. Goblins, ghosts, fairies, and magic. In truth it was a mundane storybook with romances and heartbreak. Sylvia had already read six stories and four of them involved magical kisses that changed beasts into princes, or woke a curse princess.

_Yeah right. _She thought looking up from the old leather bound book. Her dark eyes fell upon Jonathan and his relaxed form.

His chest rising and falling evenly. The fire making his pale hair looked orange and fiery. The shadows under his eyes looked darker and his cheek bones sharper. If Sylvia didn't know better she might have thought him a prince.

She inched closer to him, pushing their work aside as she continued to stare at his features. The bridge of his nose was long and delicate with no signs of all the times she had broken it in practice. His lashes were so fair they would have been invisible if not for the long shadows they casted along his cheeks. His jaw was strong yet delicate like a well craved dagger that could threaten a person with just a gleam. Then there were his lips, perfectly shaped and pale. Sylvia was hovering now, laying on her stomach propped up on her elbows.

There wasn't any hesitation in her as she lowered her face to his. She wasn't scared, or nervous, or even embarrassed as she pressed her lips to his.

Jonathan stirred, but didn't push her away. His midnight eyes watched the girl as she pulled away, a disappointed look on her face.

"What was that about?" He asked pillowing his hands behind his head like the egotistical jerk Sylvia knew him to be.

"Seeing if I could change a monster into a gorgeous prince." she replied placing her chin in the palm of her left hand. "It didn't work." She smirked.

"Of course not." He smirked back. "Two monsters can't make something good. Only good."

Sylvia stared at him curiously. Yes, they were monsters. Demon blood coursed through their veins. They both had short tempers, and a love of danger and fighting. But she hated agreeing with Jonathan, their bickering was enjoyable.

"Really? Care to test that theory?" Sylvia challenged with a wicked smile.

Jonathan cocked a brow at her then a mischievous smile crossed his face. "I'm never wrong, Nightshade." He smirked.

"Hmm, if you say so." She hummed humorously as she lowered her mouth to his again. Her heart began beating fast, that exciting craving feeling was back like when they fought, but it was stronger.

Their mouths, criss-crossed, for a moment didn't moved then there was something like a spark that lit the blood in their veins like fire. Suddenly their lips moved like they were going to devour the other, tongues battling for dominance. Before Sylvia knew it Jonathan's hands were pulling her closer pressing her body to his. Then there was a deep throaty groan, and she wasn't sure who it came from as it rumbled through both of them.

Sylvia's hands found their way to the collar of Jonathan's shirt, gripping the cotton fabric and tugged mashing their mouths painfully together. But it wasn't enough to calm the scorching feeling running through her body. She was already straddling his lap, how much closer could they get?

"What are you two doing?" Exclaimed a maid.

Sylvia broke the kiss to shoot the woman a dirty look, but she didn't move from where she sat. Below her Jonathan chuckled as he sat up keeping the demon girl in his lap. His laugh annoyed her. What was so funny? He hated being interrupted while doing anything, whether it be training, reading, or sleeping. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern did everything his way.

"Relax Maria, we aren't fighting. Quite the contrary." He winked at the maid. Her face turned a bright shade of red as she became flustered. Sylvia couldn't blame the woman, who would have guessed her and Jonathan would ever kiss let alone enjoy it so much.

"Now scurry along to your work." Sylvia shooed the maid away with a flick of her wrist.

The woman didn't hesitate, with the gesture she sprang from the sitting room like a frightened deer. Once again leaving the demon duo alone.

"You're heavier than you look." He commented. A sly half smile appearing on his flushed lips.

Sylvia glared down at him as his hands skimmed up her thighs. She stopped them with her own as she got off him, resuming her place on the floor in front of the fireplace. Jonathan rolled onto his side to stare at her with half lidded eyes.

"You're just gonna stop there?" He inquired sourly.

"We were testing your theory, and for once it turns out you were correct." She said pulling the papers of the Idris layout onto her lap.

Jonathan's eyes narrowed at her. "I'm right more often than you think." He stated. "That'll happen again, you won't be able to stop it."

"We'll see about that." She replied without looking up at him.

He smirked. "It will, because you felt it too. Didn't you, Sylvia?" He challenged.

She looked up from her work to glare at him. He never used her first name, not in practice or in front of Valentine. It was either "little girl" or "Nightshade" never Sylvia. _He's planning something. He can't be right, it was a fluke. There was nothing special about that feeling. _

"Pervert." Was her only response to his words.

Jonathan only smirked knowingly at her as the afternoon progressed.

* * *

**welp here is the next chapter! A little of the romance coming through now ooooooooooowwwwww. What is Valentine planning? Are we finally gonna meet new characters?! Well dear followers we just might be, just maybe. **

**Sooo LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE. **


	7. Chapter 7

Giggling and hair flipping, so unlike her, but it was part of her character. Seducing men, demons, Shadowhunters, anyone into answering her questions.

"So have you heard anything about a cup?" She asked running a pale hand up the drunk man's arm. His flushed face darkened as he leaned towards her, breath reeking of alcohol.

"Maybe." He hummed into her ear. "Come with me Isabelle and we'll discuss it."

A smile slid across her red painted lips. "Sounds fun."

The man paid their tab then they left together. His arm wrapped around her hips as they walked down the LA Strip. They only made it a black before he began to chuckle and pulled her into an alley between two clubs, pinning her to the brick wall of one.

"Girls are so easy. _Isabelle_, darling no one has the cup." He snickered. HIs pelvis pressing against her hip with too much pressure.

"Demons." She sighed boredly. "Annoying little pricks."

He laughed. "You're so sweet."

"I don't have time for this." She said pulling free from his grasp.

Her strength surprised him long enough for her to pull out a hidden dagger and stab it into his chest. There was a muffled yell before he disappeared back to his realm. She groaned as she returned her dagger to her thigh sheath under the hem of her dress. Smoothing back her hair she stepped out of the alley strutting along with the foot traffic in her short black dress as she pulled out her cellphone from the top of the dress earning her curious gazes from passing men.

Dialing a number quickly she pressed the phone to her ear to hear it ring once. "What?" Came a familiarly annoyed voice.

"That lead was a bust." She said into the device.

Jonathan groaned, "Again?"

"Yes again. It's already been a year and no one knows where the damn cup is."

"Fuck. . ." He hissed. "Get back to the hotel, _Isabelle_."

"Jonathan." She spat hating her borrowed identity. The Lightwood girl was living in New York, using her name across the rest of the world was easy since their basic features looked alike. Black hair, pale skin, dark eyes, bodies to drive men nuts.

"Just get moving Nightshade." He said then the line went dead.

"Annoying perv." She muttered slipping her phone back into her dress.

* * *

The cling of metal on rock, sparks lighting up around the blade Jonathan was sharpening. He was in the suite's kitchenette of the hotel he and Sylvia were held up in while looking for the Mortal Cup on Valentine's order. Sylvia slammed the door behind her as she tossed her red heels onto her bed. Hissing under her breath as she moved towards the mini fridge full of alcohol. Banging the door open out of frustration.

"The job getting to you?" Jonathan inquired with an amused smirk.

"When was the last time you were felt up by these disgusting creatures?" Sylvia growled grabbing a personal bottle of Jack Daniels. Turning around she glared at Jonathan as he continued to sharpen his throwing knives.

"What are you saying?" He asked looking up at her. "Missing me already?"

Sylvia opened the bottle and gulped several mouth fulls before lowering it to leer at her partner. "You're sounding desperate, Morgenstern. What makes you think I'll ever screw around with you again?" She challenged with one hand on her hip.

A devilish smile curled his lips, "Because you want that power just as much as I do. You want that feeling to course through your veins again. To kill with that feeling is like pure ecstasy, and we both want it."

Jonathan set his blade and rock aside on the wooden table next to him while Sylvia perched on the counter with her legs crossed and the bottle to her lips. He got up from his chair and stepped towards her, his dark eyes gleaming in the yellow hotel light.

After a long sip Sylvia lowered the bottle, eyes focused on his hands as he set them on the counter on either side of her hips. Their faces on the same level dark eyes locked with each other. Sylvia's red lips pressed into a hard line. Thoughts of that night six months ago running through her mind.

* * *

Midnight, in London after another failed lead Valentine sent them on. "Preparations for the plans in Idris." He said the day their studies were complete. Both of them were scraped up from the fight with the demons, in need of _iraztes_ and a bottle of booze to numb their irritation.

"Damnit Nightshade." Jonathan hissed as she tweezed broken bits of glass out of his shoulder.

"Quit being a baby." She said checking the wound for any more glass. "You've had worse." She put the tweezers down on the table and grabbed several paper towels to press to the wound.

"Yeah but it's the nurse I'm having problems with. She isn't exactly gentle with her patients." He grumbled reaching for his _stele_ that laid on the table. Sylvia didn't like his insult and pressed harder against his shoulder causing him to hiss in more pain, and a devil satisfied smile to appear on her face.

"Any more complaints?" She asked rhetorically as she snatched up his _stele_. His eyes narrowed and his fair brows furrowed, but he didn't fight as she began to draw the healing rune just below the paper towels on his shoulder. "Now that you're taken care of get to work on my back. That fucker went for the spine." She said gingerly pulling her shirt over her head.

"Sure he wasn't just trying to cop-a-feel?" Jonathan joked as he got to his feet.

"Shut up." Sylvia groaned resting her hands on the edge of the kitchen counter of their small flat Valentine had rented them. She bowed her head against the pain that shot up and down her back from the single gash that crossed her back.

Jonathan set to work. His skilled hands cleaning the wound swiftly, then applying a healing rune and a pain killing rune which was more than Sylvia was expecting. But he didn't move away after he was finished. He sat the _stele_ next to her on the counter, his eyes burning into her back.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he moved her hair aside. Baring her entire back.

His eyes roaming over the pale flesh, studying the two long scars that ran along her shoulder blades, the only evidence that she was ever punished by Valentine with that horrible whip of his. She was lucky, his back was riddled with those scars. Over lapping, criss-crossing, ugly reminders of his heartless and weak father.

He lifted one finger and trailed it down the left scar, tip to tip. Her pale skin flushed under his touch.

"Jonathan." Sylvia's voice hardened. Confusion coating her tone, but it wasn't because of his touch. It was because of the burning in her gut that started from it. The feeling was similar -if not the same- feeling that coursed through her during the time of _that_ kiss. The kiss between her and Jonathan in front of the fireplace back at the cottage. Now she had kissed plenty of scumbag human men, lowlife demons, and handsy Shadowhunters and never had that sort of reaction. With demons it was like her blood with tingling in her veins wanting something that it knew it couldn't get.

Jonathan raised his other hand and touched her other scar with it, trailing his pointer finger along it. Sylvia's breath hitched as she straightened her back, the fire blazing inside now.

"Jonathan stop." She said slowly, but they both could hear the lack of command in her voice.

"Don't ruin the fun, Sylvia." Jonathan whispered into her ear.

That was it. Sylvia spun around in his hands, too exhausted from the fight to listen to the warnings blaring in her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling herself up into an embrace that couldn't really be called a kiss. Their mouths fought each other as Sylvia wrapped herself around Jonathan while he half carried half banged into his bedroom of the flat where he dropped her onto the bed. They didn't stay separated for long, but long enough for them to lose their pants and under garments. Then once again they were tangled together, panting, sucking, clawing, desperate to be closer but never could get there. Their blood practically boiling just below the skin, craving the other like a bad drug, needing it more than anything but not getting it no matter how hard they thrusted themselves at each other.

Even after their climax they were still trying to satisfy the burning in them though a new feeling came with it, almost like a high that lasted until they woke up from sheer exhaustion. When they were up they set out on another lead they had and they were force to kill them too and it was an amazing feeling. It was the most powerful either of them had ever felt, they even shared a smile of real happiness as they walked back to the flat.

* * *

Sylvia turned away from Jonathan as he leaned in. "I don't need you to have power." She flatly said.

Jonathan grumbled, "Don't lie."

Sylvia glared at him from the corner of her eye, refusing to turn back and give him access to her mouth, if she did she knew she wouldn't be able to fight off the feeling that would over come her. It was a great feeling, stimulating, powerful. "I don't _want_ you to have power." She rephrased sourly.

He chuckled. "Feeling's mutual Nightshade." He leaned back tilting his head to the side. "But you have to admit it would take the edge off the wild goose chase he has us on."

"Go find a slut." She countered. Considering lodging her foot into his gut, but he would notice the sign before she could do it, so what was the point.

"You complain when I do."

"Because you bring them here."

"And you're already here, so there shouldn't be a problem." He smirked.

She tipped her head back downing the last of her Jack, enjoying the slight burn as it slid down her throat. "You're a fucking headache and a half." She stated slamming the bottle on the counter with a rattle.

"It's a gift." His smirk turn devilish.

"I hate you." She faced him.

"I hate you too." He replied.

Then without warning they were tangled with each other, like a bomb went off in both of them. The burning making them try harder to get closer until they had no more energy to try, the yelling earning them banging from the suite people below and above them. Power surging through them as they laid on the floor of the kitchenette.

* * *

**There you have it! Well what did you think? I want to know. And I know I said you'd meet a new character, well that was sort of Izzy but not really. Things will happen in the next chapter, new characters PROMISE.**

**Leave a review, please and thank you!**

**I love you guys. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**For those of you who didn't follow, Jonathan is now 18 and Sylvia is 17.**

* * *

Sylvia was up before Jonathan, a bitter taste in the back of her throat as she left his room. In her own she quickly dressed, wanting out of the hotel suite as soon as possible, she tossed her hair into a bun as she rode the elevator down. She didn't want to sleep with Jonathan again, but the lure of power and strength was just too much, how could she not fall for it. Her blood craved it, her body seemed to search for power with each step and now after last night she felt invincible. No demon or Downworlder could stop her, not even a Shadowhunter would stand a chance.

Shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans she strutted out of the hotel with a sour look plastered on her face to hide the smile that came with the power coursing inside her. She had come to like a small café around the corner of the hotel where they made the sweetest bear claws she had ever had. Just outside the shop a woman bumped into Sylvia, to roughly to be by accident.

"What the hell?" Sylvia snapped at the woman.

"My apologizes." The woman smiled, her lips painted a dark red, hair black like her eyes. Jonathan's eyes were black but not black like these, it was like the woman had no iris only a giant pupil. Sylvia gave her a disgusted look though she was a fairly beautiful woman. "Oh my, late night." She laughed after looking Sylvia over.

"Excuse me?" Sylvia nearly hissed.

"I can see the glow around you." The woman said stepping towards her, a hand raised to touch Sylvia, but the girl slapped it away before that could happen. The woman smirked and lowered her hand. "You should be careful," She said turning around. "Life is a difficult thing to possess and keep." And with that she took off down the sidewalk.

Sylvia glared after the woman, annoyed. Her morning was starting off bad enough waking up next to Jonathan, and now some crazy woman was telling her crap advice. With a scoff Sylvia entered the café and ordered her breakfast; two bear claws and a large vanilla chai latte with extra sugar. It brightened her mood slightly as she made her way back to the hotel where Jonathan would be waiting, hopefully with a good lead from Valentine. These wild goose chases were getting under Sylvia's skin, why was she doing this bum work when she should have been off killing useless creatures? She had been trained since she was a child to be a fighter a killer, not some stupid flirt searching for information. Even if these were Valentine's orders she was questioning them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jonathan grumbled from the couch as Sylvia walked through the door.

She dropped the white paper bag on the table and perched herself in one of the wooden chairs facing Jonathan with a sour look, the woman's attitude still annoying her. Pulling the tab on the top of her coffee she replied, "Out."

"Killing?" He inquired with a cocked brow.

"Only pathetic mundane hearts." Sylvia retorted. Taking a sip of her coffee she crossed her legs waiting for some other sarcastic reply from Jonathan, but it didn't come. Staring over the rim of the to-go cup she stared at Jonathan who was running a towel over his head, dying his hair. It was such a normal thing to do that Sylvia for a moment remembered that they were part human, not complete monsters. They had hearts that beat, lungs that breathed, emotions. . . But they always seemed to be on the dark side of the spectrum.

Setting her coffee aside she opened the paper bag and retrieved a bear claw that she happily took a bite out of. Another mundane task. Eating breakfast, getting ready for the day, though their day would consist of least that normal mundane activities.

"What, nothing for me?" Jonathan complained getting up from the couch and hovering over her shoulder.

Grabbing the bag Sylvia tossed it at him, he caught it easily with his fast reflexes. "Never say I never did anything for you." She said returning to her own bear claw.

"Oh you've done plenty." He chuckled walking away.

"Morgenstern!" She hissed glaring at him.

Jonathan pulled out the other bear claw, a smirk on his face as he looked at Sylvia. "Nightshade." He said before disappearing into his room.

* * *

"I have to do what?" Exclaimed Sylvia into her cellphone.

Valentine had called only a few minutes after they finished eating, and now there was a change in plans. Jonathan was holding back a laugh, the call being on speaker phone and he had heard Sylvia's new task. Not that she wanted to stay in L.A. because she didn't, it was the middle of summer and it was disgustingly hot, but flying across the country to act like a friendly Shadowhunter wasn't something she wanted to do either. Especially when Jonathan was going back to France to carrying out his own mission. She didn't find this fair in the slightest.

"Sylvia." Came Valentine's voice, firm and commanding.

"Father, this is ridiculous. Why do I have to go to New York City? I've spent the last year pretending to be Isabelle Lightwood, why become _friends_ with her now?" Sylvia protested.

"I have an informant there who has a lead on the cup. I want you to look into it." He said, and there was a way he spoke that kept Sylvia from challenging him again. Jonathan was smirking at her while she throw him several dirty looks and mouthed plenty of curses. "You leave in an hour. Get to the airport, and get to the New York Institute. I don't have to remind you how to act."

Sylvia took a deep breath before saying, "And what name am I going by?"

"You may use your name. The Lightwoods, they are smart, but they know nothing about you. Tread carefully, and get close to them." He said then he hung up. Valentine's order's were given, and now all that was left was to carry them out.

"Make one comment and it will be your last." Sylvia warned Jonathan as she snatched up her phone and made her way to pack up her room.

"Like, "Sweet fate has pulled us apart. I shall miss you with ever moment we are separated." Don't be ridiculous, I've been looking forward to this. Getting away from you, it's like a dream come true." Jonathan's words practically dripped with sarcasm.

"I hope you fall over dead on your mission!" Sylvia called out to him annoyed.

"It's too late for sweet words." Jonathan chuckled back.

* * *

The only thing on Sylvia's mind as her flight took off was Jonathan. He would soon be in France again, with a real mission not the pointless searching for the Mortal Cup that had fallen off the face of the Earth, basically. Half way through her flight it sunk in, they were apart. An entire ocean apart. They had barely had a city between them while following leads for Valentine now they were completely and totally apart. At first it was the only thing making her mission worth it. They both couldn't stand each other and had been forced to be together day after day until their motions were completely in sync, but any more. Sylvia was on her own, she was alone and didn't have to worry about keeping an eye out for Jonathan.

As soon as that thought settled into her brain and just as she was getting comfortable in her seat almost asleep is when the bomb fell. It exploded through out her brain jarring her away like the plane had hit turbulence. If she didn't have to watch Jonathan's back, then that meant there was no one to watch hers. There was no one to give her signals about what was happening behind her, she had to fight on her own. Now that was something Valentine hadn't taught them, sure it was implied in all the training they had learned, but the center of their training was moving as one. Now their _one_ was halved. They had to focus mainly on themselves -easy enough they both had arrogant personalities- but when it came to fighting it was a completely different story.

For the rest of the flight Sylvia hated to admit it but she was regretting separating from Jonathan. They may dislike each other, can't stand each other, but they did need each other. To fight perfectly, to kill with ease. Now they were both exposed if a true battle arose in front of either of them. No matter how big their egos were nothing could stop the fact that they depended on the other for hints, clues, suggestions while in battle. Valentine had just pulled his perfect warrior apart and sent the parts to different sides of the world. Sylvia wondered if he truly knew what he was doing, or if he was just going with the flow of his informants.

Landing in New York City just as the sun was setting, Sylvia mentally cursed Valentine for not sending her directions to the Institute. Now she would have to either hunt on her own or find a Downworlder bar and see if any of them know where it is. Most of them are bound to know so they can avoid it as much as possible.

She had just stepped out of the airport, her duffle bag slung over her shoulder when her phone went off. "Aren't you suppose to be on a plane?" She answered.

"My flight got laid over in Cleveland." Jonathan replied. His usual humor in his voice. "So I thought I'd bug you."

"An entire state lays between us and you still find a way to annoy me." She muttered marching down the busy sidewalk.

"Just another charming quality." He laughed. Sylvia would have hit him if they were in the same room, but they weren't. They were separated.

"I wouldn't use charming."

"Then what would you use?" Jonathan inquired.

Sylvia had several quips at the tip of her tongue but she didn't say any of them. She sighed and hurried through a streetlight with the foot traffic. "Be careful." She said instead.

Jonathan's end of the call was silent for a while. Sylvia double check twice if their call had been dropped but it hadn't.

"Where the hell did that come from Nightshade?" He suddenly demanded loudly.

"I can't watch your back in France, and you can't watch mine." She said stopping off in a mostly empty alley. "I'm just saying don't die."

"Are you going soft?" He accused.

"Don't get me wrong Morgenstern, I still want you dead, but I want it done by my own hands." Sylvia said as something twisted in the pit of her stomach. It rose the taste of bile in the back of her throat while her heart pounded in her chest. The blood in her veins burned with a craving she denied immediately as she recognized the feeling.

"Wouldn't want it any other way, Nightshade." Jonathan said.

There was a long pause that was much unlike them.

"You were thinking of me weren't you?" He chuckled.

"Goodbye Morgenstern." Sylvia said ending the call.

Shoving her phone into her pocket she began down the street again in search of the NYC Institute. Mentally ignoring the fact that Jonathan could have been correct with his smug comment. Sylvia was in complete denial, that she was denying.

* * *

**I am so Sorry that this is so late. I missed last Friday and this Friday. I'm so behind. A THOUSAND APOLOGIZES. Summer has just been so busy. I will hopefully make it up to you guys soon. I need to caught up on a few of my stories and start up loading a new one I've been asked to make. UGHHHH busyyyyyyy**

**So anyway, Leave a review please, and let me know how you like the progression. Also A MILLION POINTS to the person who can guess who the random lady in LA is. Because she is important! REMEMBER THAT.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Just leave the bottle." Sylvia said to the fish like bartender that served her.

"Are you sure? We close soon." She said with lips too big for her face. Her skin was orange like a gold fish, but her hair was cut short and dyed blue, gill slits ran along either side of her neck. Sylvia could barely stand to look at the Downworlder.

"I can pay." Sylvia said in a dark tone.

The bartender nodded then went back to the bar. Sylvia was lucky that this place was still open at four in the morning, she needed a drink from the long night of hunting for the Institute. It had felt like she circled the city twice and couldn't find the glamoured church. She had interrogated several Downworlders along the way but none of them told her what she wanted. Torturing wasn't an option with all the people on the streets, and most of them weren't even human, not at this hour of the morning.

Sylvia grabbed the bottle of scotch and tipped it back to drink a mouth full. Setting it down she grumbled, "Stupid Valentine. No fucking directions, what the hell. I can't stand this mission already. I'm should have taken the France job. Bastard Morgensterns." She drank again.

The bell over the bar door chimed upon someone's arrival and the atmosphere of the Grey Rose went stiff. _Who's arrived?_ Sylvia wondered without turning, she didn't truly care.

"What are you doing here Wayland?" Spat the bartender. "Here to cause more trouble?"

"Can't a guy get a drink?" Came a deep sarcastic voice that for a moment threw Sylvia for a loop.

_Jonathan?_ She questioned looking over her shoulder. It couldn't have been him, but the arrogance in the tone was a dead ringer for the Morgenstern. Sylvia stared at the boy standing in the closed doorway of the bar. Golden hair, pale skin, a palatable ego, and a secretive look about the way he held himself. No it wasn't Jonathan but they could have been brothers with their fair looks and the arrogance alone. Though this boy had honey gold eyes while Jonathan's were black.

"You never come just for a drink." Stated a faerie customer.

"Oh come on, it's too early for a fight." The boy called Wayland said.

"I'd begged to differ." Sylvia spoke up with a crooked grin. She didn't know the boy, but with one look she knew what he was. He couldn't have come at a better time, Sylvia had planned to tear the bar apart until she got her answers after she finished her bottle of scotch. "There's never a bad time to fight." She winked at the boy.

His golden gaze slid over to her with several other pairs of eyes. His mouth twisted in amusement as his boots tapped across the wood floor towards her. "And why would a little girl like you say that?" He asked. It was definitely like he and Jonathan were brothers.

"I'm Nephilim, it's what we do." She replied.

The boy looked her over again, his brows creasing together. "You're Nephilim?"

"Are you looking down on me? I could easily take you down, but I won't." Sylvia smiled her flirtatious smile. The one Valentine trained her to use to get what she wanted. And what she wanted now was to get to the Institute, if not because of her mission but merely for a bed to sleep in.

"How kind." He muttered sarcastically.

"My kindness comes at a price." Sylvia said taking her bottle in her hand again. Sipping it as she felt the boy's curious gaze on her. "As you see I am intoxicated and am new to the city. I need an escort to the Institute for I need shelter." She explained fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He groaned, "I come out to have fun and I end up babysitting a lost tourist."

"I'm open for fun." Sylvia smirked.

* * *

The walk to the Institute was full of bickering, like this Jace person was Jonathan. Sylvia saw him as a decent replacement for the time being until she found the cup, or Jonathan's return from Paris. The two boys had the same dark way of joking and the snappy quips on the tips of their tongues that Jace was a fair match for Sylvia's who found herself enjoying the walk before she reminded herself that this wasn't a personal assignment. This was a mission that Valentine had given her to find the last piece of his plan, even though something nagged at her.

"This is the Institute?" Sylvia questioned as she stared up at the old church that was light by the rising sun. It didn't seem to be in the best of shape, but most old Institutes looked like that, worn down and in need of some sprucing up.

Jace was already up the front steps of the place, barely sparing Sylvia a glance as he opened the door. "Yeah." He replied simply as Sylvia trudged up behind him.

"You guys need a bellhop." She commented stepping through the doors. Even with her enhanced strength and her intense training the heaviness of her back was taking it's toll on her body after carrying it all night around the city.

"Don't judge the poor book by it's cover." Jace said shutting the doors behind them. The doors echoed down the long room of what was left of the original church, dimming candles lit the eerie room making Sylvia only judge the New York Institute more.

_Poor is right. _Was Sylvia's thoughts as she looked around the place, the high ceiling the rows of pews, the thick layer of dust on everything.

"This way lollipop." Jace said walking down the center isle towards what looked like an elevator shaft.

Sylvia's brows scrunched together as she glared at him. "Lollipop?" She inquired darkly.

Jace hit a button next to the elevator doors and a rattling started. He smirked at her, his golden eyes seemed to shine even in the dim light of the church. "Because of your sweet disposition." The way he spoke would have sounded sincere, but Sylvia was looking at his face and could see the way his mouth twisted as he spoke and the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh aren't you kind Wayland." She muttered as the elevator arrived.

"Jace." He corrected.

They stepped into the lift without Sylvia acknowledging Jace. The silence continued as they were carried upward, and stepped out into a corridor that looked normal enough for an Institute. Sylvia bushed off her surroundings as she turned to speak to Jace about a room to stay in, but before she could open her mouth Jace was being confronted by another boy. Tall, black hair, pale; Sylvia knew him already from the research Valentine had her do on Isabelle Lightwood when she was undercover. It was Alexander Lightwood, Alec for short, oldest of the Lightwood children.

"Are you alright?" Alec was asking Jace as he looked the other Nephilim over.

"I'm fine." Jace replied sounding slightly annoyed by being fussed over.

"What were you doing? You should have taken me with you." Alec said knotting his fingers into the cuffs of his oversized shirt.

Jace walked past him and down a hall leaving Alec to trail after him and Sylvia standing exhausted in the entryway. She would have followed after them if it didn't seem like a lover's spat was about to break out, _Parabatai eww, _she thought as she headed in the opposite direction on the hunt for a room to crash in before talking to Valentine's informant. The search didn't take long seeing as the corridor Sylvia had taken was lined with empty rooms so all she had to do was choose one.

The room was a corner room with two windows that looked over the front of the Institute and after a quick inspection out the windows she found that vines were growing along the side of the building making it a great escape point. With that she dubbed the room acceptable and crashed onto the stiff and stale scented sheeted bed with a long groan. Her bag fell to the floor as she kicked off her shoes basking in the relaxing feeling of being off her feet and laying down. Soon she was fast asleep, snoring slightly with her head pillowed on her arms.

* * *

"You are not what I was expecting." Sylvia said as she sipped at her mug of freshly brewed coffee. "I thought I'd have to go hunting to find you, or that you would be another weird looking warlock. Do you have any idea how handsie those things are? It's disgusting. Are you sure it's okay to talk here? That Wayland boy seems rather fond of you, Hodge." She spoke casually, like they had been long time friends. Perhaps it wasn't Hodge that gave off that feeling, but the raven Hugo- Sylvia knew him as Hugin- was familiar. Whenever a letter was delivered to Valentine he would always have Jonathan and her spend time with Hugin, trying to get him to obey them. Jonathan never managed it, but Sylvia did. Now the massive raven was perched on her shoulder like a guard bird ready to attack anyone who dared to threaten her.

Hodge was seated at his desk, a giant carved piece of wood with angels holding up the top. His grey hair was smoothed back out of his face while his even greyer eyes watched Sylvia like she was a snake ready to strike. His hands folded atop the desk released each other to move a piece of paper from one stack to another. "It is fine. I sent the three of them out just a short time ago to hunt down some-"

"I don't care." Sylvia cut in. "As long as no one knows who I am." She sipped at her super sweet coffee. "Now what about this lead you have."

Hodge stared at her for a moment before nodding and retrieving another paper from upon a pile. He got to his feet as he spoke, stepping around his desk towards Sylvia. "Yes, about that. It's just a rumor floating amongst the Downworlders here. Saying that a mundane is guarding it with the help of a demon, things to that effect, but I am unable to find the source of these rumors. There is only so much I can do under this roof." He handed her the paper. Hugin's oil black eyes seemed to pierce through Hodge debating whether he was a threat or not.

Sylvia sat her mug on the small table next to the chair she had curled up in, petting Hugin's feathers to reassure him she was fine. Taking the paper she read through several names and addresses that screamed 'a ton of foot work' and she wasn't up for that.

"And I'm expected to check _all_ of these places?" She inquired.

"Valentine didn't tell you?" Hodge raised a grey brow.

Sylvia gave the older man a stare that said "It's Valentine."

Hodge cleared his throat receiving the message. "Y-Yes. That is what he wants."

Sylvia turned her face into Hugo's feathered body and let out a groan. "I don't want to play explorer!"

* * *

**IM SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I've been busy and just on a huge writer's block that no matter how hard I tried I only came up with ahhhhhhhhhhhh ummmmmmmm blaahhahahahahhhhhhhh. It was bad. But I'm back and IM SOOOOOOO SORRY **

**remember leave a review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

"I swear if I have my fortune read one more time I'll rip the damn gypsy's hands off and beat them in the head with them." Sylvia complained into her cellphone as proceeded down the street just as the sun above began to dip below the horizon. She had started on the list of places Hodge had given her and they all had been psychic shops with persistent business people, all wanting to make money on the teenaged girl to walk in.

Laughing hysterically on the other end of the call was Jonathan. The brisk language of the French sounded behind him, he was already working on his mission too. Sylvia still wondered what exactly it was.

"Shut up Morgenstern." She hissed at him.

"So what were your fortunes? Never to fall in love perhaps, or you're bound to have an increase financially." He chuckled away.

Sylvia turned down another street like her map said to, she was on her way to her last shop before they all closed. "Death of the annoying blond guy with the black eyes." She shot back.

"Harsh." He paused as someone yelled at him in French, several very common curses that entertained Sylvia to hear someone else calling him that other than herself. "So have any luck so far?"

"I swear this is just a wild goose chase. Why in hell would a mundane have the cup? That is ridiculous." Sylvia replied rolling her eyes even though Jonathan couldn't see her.

"Not necessarily. Not if the mundane didn't know what they had." Jonathan commented.

"What stupid human wouldn't brag about a giant shiny challis they had. Isn't that what mundanes do?" She said coming to a stop. She was just across the street of her last stop for the day.

"You whine too much." Jonathan suddenly said.

"Must have picked it up from you." She spat. "I have work to do, quit slacking."

"Oh I'm very busy," He finished with her name, humming it like it was a secret he was teasing her with.

Then the line went dead.

_What the hell?_ She shrieked inside her head as she pocketed her phone and map. Crossing the street quickly and unseen by the mundanes on the sidewalks thanks to her glamour.

Upon entering the small store that shared it's space with what seemed to be apartments, Sylvia let the glamour slip so the old woman running the shop could see her. With a quick glance around the first room Sylvia was sure this was just another psychic shop that had no dealings with magic, but the old woman brought her into the parlor and Sylvia spotted several real magic books. The kind of books a warlock would have, but it could have just been a fluke, they were low level magic easy for humans to get their hands on.

"What sort of reading would you like?" Madame Dorothea asked as she rummaged through a stack of heaven-knows-what.

"I don't care." Sylvia muttered slumping in her chair. She was bored and tired from tracking across the city all day. She hadn't killed anything in days and Jonathan was probably up to his ears in demons, then again they weren't at their strongest at the moment. Fighting was probably the last thing they should be doing.

The woman stopped her rummaging to look at Sylvia with suspicious eyes. "Then why are you here?" She inquired walking over to the table with absolutely nothing in her hands.

"That's none of your business." Sylvia stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"On the contrary, as you walked through my door and seeking my services it is my business. Now," Madame Dorothea took the seat across from Sylvia. "What are the answers you're looking for?"

Sylvia had had enough of these sort of questions, lying and pretending to be a bubbly girlie girl had taken it's toll, she couldn't do it anymore. "I'm looking for something, and no one knows where it is."

"What does it look like?" Madame Dorothea asked inclining her head.

"Couldn't say." Sylvia said flatly.

"Then how do you know you haven't found it yet?" The woman smirked wisely. It annoyed Sylvia.

"I would know."

"You say that and yet you're here."

"Forget it." Sylvia huffed getting to her feet.

She was halfway to the door before Madame Dorothea stopped her. "You should be careful about that darkness in you." She warned sternly. "If you leave it like that it'll only destroy you, and that boy."

Sylvia stared over her shoulder wide eyed at the woman in surprise, how did she know any of that? Quickly, Sylvia controlled her expression and fixed a firm glare at the woman staring back. "I'm not paying for that crap nonsense." She said then marched out of the psychic shop.

"Oops, sorry." Muttered a redheaded girl who bumped into Sylvia as she was leaving the building.

Sylvia just clicked her tongue in disgust to be touched by a mundane, but refrained from ripping her head off like she wanted to do to the old gypsy woman.

_Damn it! I've had enough Valentine._

* * *

"Wow. Is that real food?" Gasped Jace as he entered the kitchen. HIs golden eyes widening even more as he approached Sylvia who was cooking a grilled cheese sandwich on the stove top. When she arrived at the Institute she was annoyed to see there wasn't a cook or a cleaning lady, instead she had to take care of everything herself. Sure Valentine had made her learn the basics of house work and while Jonathan and her were in France she had picked up a few recipes and cooking tricks, but that didn't mean she was anywhere near a chef or willing to cook for any one other than herself.

Sylvia fixed her dark eyes on the golden boy as she flipped the sandwich over to brown on the other side. "Yeah, and just so you know: this is mine Wayland." She stated firmly.

Jace leaned against the counter and crossing one ankle over the other, a devilish smirk crawling across his lips. "Oh really. Is that a fact. . ." He paused, realizing he didn't even know the name of the girl he brought home yesterday.

Sylvia laughed to herself. One upping a sarcastic guy like Jonathan or Jace was like a war victory all in itself.

"So what is your name Lollipop?" Jace asked reusing his nickname from the night before, Sylvia hated it.

"Well, Sugarbear," She began darkly. "Most people call me most-beloved-highness-of-all-beauty, but I'll permit you to refer to me as Sylvia."

"Your kindness is overwhelming." Jace replied with a snicker. "Sylvia, huh? Got a last name?"

"Of course." She answered moving the finished grilled cheese to a plate, while turning the burner off on the stove.

"Care to share it?" Jace asked snatching the sandwich off the plate.

Sylvia's next movement was mostly reflex than anything else. She smacked Jace across the knuckles of the hand that held the sandwich with the spatula, he dropped it startled by her sudden action. The girl moved as quickly as she could and caught the sandwich just before it touched the floor. Jace stared at her as she took a large bit of the food marking it as hers.

"I wasn't talking about the sandwich." He said. "I meant your last name."

"I know." She answered after she swallowed. "Here if you're hungry." She said handing him the spatula.

Jace just stared at it like it was a bad joke, but Sylvia wasn't joking. She pressing the utensil into the palm of his hand before turning and walking out of the kitchen, sandwich hanging from her mouth as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans in search of something.

She couldn't find the piece of paper she was looking for, which meant it was in her gear back in her room. She groaned annoyed having made it half way to the library before realizing this. She began to turn around but someone called to her from the other end of the corridor.

"Hey you, new girl." It was none other than Isabelle herself. She was dressed in her curve flattering attire that Sylvia had to dawn to play the part all over the world.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Sylvia said impatiently.

Isabelle hurried up the hall to stand in front of Sylvia, she was a few inches shorter than the demon girl, but the heels she was wearing made them the same height now. Isabelle's dark blue eyes stared back at Sylvia's black ones, like the younger girl was sizing her up.

"What are you doing here?" The Lightwood demanded.

Sylvia cocked a dark brow at the girl in disbelief that this girl was talking to her like that. "Shadowhunter in need. It's what the Institute does."

"No one knows your name, or where your from. For all I care you're an outsider." She said defensively.

"And I don't care what you care about. We all have our place, get in yours." Sylvia hissed. Isabelle didn't move but Sylvia could see the girl's eyes flinch away from the darkness in her tone. Good, Sylvia didn't need a nosy Lightwood around while she was busy working on finding the Cup.

* * *

"I wonder what would happen if you stuck your hand out that window." Sylvia pondered out loud as she walked up behind Hodge. He had been staring intently out the window over looking the front of the Institute, he jumped slightly with Sylvia's words. Her entrance had gone completely unnoticed by the aged Shadowhunter, he mentally cursed himself for letting one of Valentine's personally trained children sneak up on him.

"You know what the Clave curse would do to me." Hodge replied smoothing out his suit.

"But you see, I really don't. I've always been curious, will it just turn you to dust? Or will it make you go mad from pain? Rip you to shreds? What will happen to you Hodge if you were to step outside the Institute with that horrible curse of yours?" Sylvia happily asked as she plopped into a overstuffed arm chair, her legs dangling over one of the arms.

Hodge rolled his gray eyes as he moved away from the window and towards his desk. "What is it you came here for?" He asked taking his seat.

Sylvia's smirk slid off her face as she got to business. "Are all these places psychic shops? All your stupid leads have me going to annoying gypsies and I swear I'll behead you if I am asked, "Would you like to hear your future?" again." She spat.

"Wow that's quite harsh to be blaming Hodge for all your problems Lollipop." Came Jace's voice, it stopped Hodge's reply while making Sylvia's already simmering temper come near boiling.

"I already told you mine name, Wayland, why don't you use it?" She challenged as he came into view from around a large bookshelf.

"I only know half, so until then you're Lollipop." He smirked as he leaned against the chair next to Sylvia's.

"Can I cut his head off?" She asked Hodge. Jabbing her thumb in Jace's direction while trying to ignore the arrogant look on the boy's face.

"I'd like to see you try." He chortled.

"No bloodshed in the library." Hodge sighed.

"Then how about the training room?" She challenged.

"I wouldn't want to hurt such a delicate little girl." Jace said smugly.

Sylvia's moth twisted into an evil cat like smile, while Hodge's eyes widened startling. He knew all too well what would happen if a weapon would be put into the girl's hand, especially if she was raised by Valentine.

"Oh Sweetpea, you're in for a rude awakening." Sylvia giggled as she got to her feet.

* * *

**I KNOW IM LATE AND IM SOOO SORRY. I feel horrible, but I've just seen the movie and now I'm super inspired to get moving on this story. SO PLEASE KEEP FOLLOWING. I swear I'll do better from now on. Promise, especially since my siblings will be going back to school and I'll have more time.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think. Cliffhanger sort of, next we'll be having a Sylvia and Jace smack down, maybe some Alec, and definitely more weird phone calls from the ever perfect Jonathan.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Jace this is ridiculous." Complained Alec.

"Oh come now Lightwood, have a little fun." Sylvia smirked over at the boys. Jace and her were gearing up for their fight while Alec and Isabelle were trying to talk them out of it. Their persuading only made the other two want to fight that much more.

"If it's fun you want," Jace spoke up as he turned to face Sylvia. "then how about we make a bet to spice up the stakes." He smiled his devilish half smile. He was so much like Jonathan, but he lacked the pure hatred and anger that always laid just beneath the surface of all Jonathan's expressions.

Sylvia faced the Institute Shadowhunters with a smirk of her own and an amused purr. "And what would we be betting?" She inquired tilting her head as she pulled a blade off the wall. It wasn't nearly as nice as the blade Valentine had given her, but she couldn't use that special blade here. It had been engraved with the Morgenstern crest as a sign Sylvia was definitely Valentine's... daughter, though it was more like a brand. "You don't have anything I want."

"If I win you tell me your last name, and if you win," He paused to ponder for a moment, but when he seemed to come up with something an arrogant grin crossed his face. "I will grace you with a date."

"I'll pass." Sylvia bluntly rejected. Alec standing next to his _parabatai_ glared at Sylvia like she was insane, rejecting such an offer from Jace Wayland himself.

Jace stared at her with a broken smile, like she had just crack a giant hole in his ego armor he wore so proudly.

"See Jace this is pointless." Isabelle said planting her hands on her hips punctuating what she said.

Sylvia stood across the training room, thinking. If she did get a date with Jace and he took her around town they'd probably run into a demon or two, that's the sort of person he seemed to be; reckless and headstrong. "I want a Shadowhunter date, not some mundane flirty giggly date." She said interrupting Alec and Isabelle's protests.

Jace raised a brow at her. "I can't do giggly, Lollipop."

"Glad to hear it." Sylvia smiled. "Then we have a bet?"

A large smile split his face in two as he stepped forward towards the center of the room. "Deal."

"Good." Sylvia smiled sweetly. "Here's where we start." She announced as she raised the blade in her hand over head and charged at Jace.

She swung for his neck but he quickly dodged pulling out two blades of his own. Alec and Isabelle watched from the sidelines with wide blue eyes as the two dueling Shadowhunter clashed together with swinging metal and grunts of exertion. Sylvia was surprised that he was able to keep up with her movements, but if she had to admit Jace didn't seem to be a normal Nephilim. It wasn't like how she and Jonathan were different, it was brighter, and stronger and she didn't like it. No one was suppose to be stronger than her, Valentine made sure of that.

"You're quite good." Jace commented as their blades clashed together again sending up a waterfall of sparks.

"Thank you. I am amazing." Sylvia arrogantly agreed.

"Don't be so humble." He grunted sarcastically as he dodged a kick of hers.

Sylvia laughed as she charged at Jace again swinging and punching out at him. The back-to-back attacks took him off guard and he stumbled, she took advantaged of that and hooked her foot behind his and knocked him to the floor where she threw herself on top of him. Her blade shot out and knocked his left sword out of his hand then pressed it to his throat.

Jace stopped breathing for a moment as he started up at Sylvia. The loose hairs from her braid stuck to her forehead with sweat, her dark doll like eyes wide with adrenaline and excitement of battle, her mouth puckered into a pleased smile. For a brief second the training room was completely silent with shock, then Alec and Isabelle were rushing over to help Jace who was still pinned under Sylvia's sword.

"Get off him." Isabelle commanded, but Sylvia didn't move.

She was still staring at Jace, at his golden eyes that appeared to have grown lighter with the fight, like they were the purest of gold. Nearly shining on their own, from the inside out. "Angel boy." She breathed out, too low for Alec or Isabelle to hear, but Jace seemed to.

"I know I'm quite something to look at, but people may misunderstand this position." He smirked up at her.

Sylvia regained her composure and removed the blade from his throat saying, "You're not one to care for misunderstandings, Wayland."

"Caught me." He joked as she got off of him.

Alec was at Jace's side the moment he sat up, helping him to his feet. The bond between _parabatai_ only made Sylvia cringe away in disgust, they were so weak relying on each other not only physically but emotionally. As Jace was being fussed over Sylvia made her way to the wall of weapons to strip of her gear, momentarily forgetting that the battle was her victory, the boy's golden eyes were haunting her mind.

Sylvia was about to leave the training room but Jace called out to her. She paused looking over her shoulder at him an impatient look on her face. "Tomorrow night?" He inquired with a grin.

"I expect it to be horrible." She giggled before leaving the three behind.

* * *

The date had started off as a hunting for a demon running a muck behind some fast food places downtown, which Sylvia greatly enjoyed slaughtering, but it quickly changed when Alec called giving Jace commands from Hodge. Sylvia tagged along on the job but just as they were about to enter the club she received a call that she decided to take instead of be smashed between sweaty and panting mundanes.

"Dead yet?" Sylvia cheerfully answered her phone as she leaned against the alley wall of Pandemonium.

"Of course not, that would make you happy." Jonathan replied just as upbeat.

"Oh right, and being happy is not something monsters do." She replied staring down at her feet. The black leather of her shoes shined with the dirty water from the streets.

"You got it." He said smugly.

"So why grace me with this phone call? Fail your mission?" She guessed.

Jonathan snorted a laugh. "Like that could ever happen. No, I was just checking up on the little idiot. Seeing if she has gone on a wild rampage yet along Times Square."

Sylvia tapped the heel of her right shoe against the building as she ran her hand throw her humid damp hair, a sly smile on her lips as she spoke. "I'm on a date."

"With a rat." Jonathan muttered.

"Nope. A Shadowhunter. Egotistical brat, but charming."

Jonathan was silent for several moments, then replied, "I'm not on a date with you Nightshade."

Sylvia made a face at her phone like it would reach Jonathan if she did. "Eew, of course not. His name is Jace Wayland. Gross I can't believe you would even think that." She quickly growled into her phone.

"What?" His voice suddenly dropped, losing all it's playfulness.

"I. Would. Never. Date. You. Morgenstern." She said slowly.

"Not that you moron. What was his name?" He spat irritably.

"Wayland? Jace-"

"Kill him!" Jonathan suddenly yelled.

Sylvia pulled her phone away from her ear again, startled by his loud voice. When she put it back to her ear she laughed, "Jealous?"

"Of a fake bastard that should be dead, no. You should just kill him, he's useless." He hissed back.

It was Sylvia's turn to go silent as she tried to figure out how Jonathan knew anything about Jace, but she couldn't. Just as she was about to say something to Jonathan, the three Shadowhunters came rushing out of the back door of the club. Jace hurrying over to Sylvia and grabbing her by the arm, leading her down the alley.

"Let go!" She yelled at him as she pulled her arm free. In her other hand was her cellphone, still in the middle of a call with Jonathan.

Jace tossed her a wary look before shaking it away hiding behind his fringe. "We should get back to the Institute. Sorry for cutting the date short." He said flatly.

Sylvia looked from Jace to her phone, a slow and pleased smile sliding across her face as she realized that Jonathan heard all that. "Yeah no problem. I have some business to take care of myself." She said to Jace. Turning she looked at Alec and Isabelle who stared at her with untrusting eyes. "Night Lightwoods." She hummed putting her cell back up to her ear. In a softer voice she sang, "Goodbye Morgenstern."

Then she hung up. Whistling happily to herself as she walked in the opposite direction of the others.

* * *

Earlier that day Sylvia received a letter from Valentine, handed to her from Hodge who seemed eager to know what it said. She didn't say as she had read it, pocketing it as she left to prepare for her date with Jace. Now she was heading to the address Valentine had sent her, it turned out he was in New York also busy with his crazy plan that Sylvia could not follow. It was an old building that was once a mental hospital, but it was no longer in use. As Sylvia got closer she looked the building once over with her brows pulled together. _What the hell is this? What happened to Valentine's classy taste... this is so gross. _She thought as she stood outside the front door. The moon was barely out illuminating the surroundings, but that only made Sylvia realize how unkept the place was.

Knocking on the door she didn't expect anyone to answer, but someone did... Valentine.

"Sylvia, excellent timing." He said as greeting. "We'll be moving into this place, and I have an even more important and promising mission for you." He stepped aside to let her inside.

"Excuse me?" She stared at him.

"I need you to fetch my wife."

* * *

**And there we have it Ch 11! Sorry it took so long again but I went on vacation and my life has been turned upside down... Anyway **

**Review please! I really need them to help make the story better for you guys. Let me know what you think. I love you guys and I hope the story isn't getting lame.**

**Until next time (hopefully it will be soon)**


	12. Chapter 12

The woman was pale, tiny, and motionless except for the rise and fall of her chest. She laid chained to the bed as Valentine's prisoner none-the-wiser that she was being stared at like a specimen on display. Sylvia had been pacing the room for hours now, staring at the woman that was once married to Valentine, the woman who bore Jonathan, the woman that looked so familiar that it aggravated the girl that she couldn't remember. Her fiery hair had struck something inside her mind as they had hauled her back to Renwick's, but it was the place that they had went to fetch, Jocelyn, that really made Sylvia struggle in remembering. The woman was suppose to help them find the cup, but now she was completely useless. Sylvia didn't see the point in keeping her around, "Kill her and move one." is what she suggested to Valentine.

Sylvia rubbed her stinging shoulder where Valentine's whip had hit, punishing her for her words. It appeared that he still had feelings for his runaway wife, which surprised the girl. He had no such attachment to his son or her, but to this lying and disowning spouse his attitude changed. It made Sylvia hate her supposed father more and more. He had taught her to abandon those weak feelings and only use the darker ones as fuel to fight and kill.

"What do you have that draws him to you?" Sylvia muttered under her breath as she kicked one of the bedposts at the end of the bed, glaring at the sleeping woman.

A long silence past like she was waiting for a reply, but her temper got to her. Rolling her eyes she stalked out of the room sputtering, "Must have been great sex."

Sylvia had barely stepped out of the room when a darkly familiar voice spoke catching her off guard. "Are you offering?" Jonathan stood at the end of the hall with one hand in the pocket of his jeans, a devilish smirk on his face, and a cocky tilt to his head that made Sylvia's temper rising more.

Out of all the things she could have done; through her dagger at him, curse him out, storm off in the opposite direction ignoring him completely, but she didn't. Her actions startled her more than they did Jonathan. She had charged down the hall, a thousand angry names she wanted to call him danced at the front of her mind, but she didn't get the chance as she pressed their mouths together and wrapped her limps around him like a snake. As Sylvia pulled herself back for air Jonathan chuckled but didn't push her away.

"Didn't think you were serious." He teased and Sylvia just scoffed at him. "Is your blood singing, Sylvia?" He asked peering into her face. His dark eyes staring at Sylvia's with all seriousness.

The girl stared back at him for a moment as she assessed his question. In deed her blood was singing, it tingled in her veins threatening to spill out and leave her for dead. She didn't understand why that was, but she had come to terms that it was Jonathan's fault. He was the reason she became weak around him, that their blood called to each other desperately and it seemed like she was the only one to lose control at these times while he stayed cool and collected.

"I swear if I get something because you slept with a dirty French slut I'll kill you." Was Sylvia's only response before she clashed their mouths back together.

Jonathan easily maneuvered the corridors of Renwick's until they reached Sylvia's room where they stayed together until the sunset and rose on the next day. When they finally fell apart too exhausted to continue the clock on her nightstand was chiming for her eight o'clock alarm. Jonathan turned it off by chucking it across the room where it collided with a wall breaking into jagged plastic bits leaving the two to sleep the afternoon away.

* * *

A banging sounded on Sylvia's door, waking the sleeping duo. Jonathan growled in annoyance as he pulled a pillow over his head to block out the noise while Sylvia grumbled, "Come in." towards the door.

In stormed a very red face Valentine Morgenstern pushing the maid that had knocked on the door. Sylvia sat up in bed -keeping the blankets around her- startled that he came here himself. She kicked Jonathan to get his attention, but he didn't seem to get the point.

"Ready for the next round already?" He asked pulling the pillow aside. His eyes widened when he saw his father standing next to the bed, glaring down at them with equally black eyes.

"Get up, and get ready to leave. The cup is mine." Valentine said firmly as he puffed out his chest victoriously.

"You found it?" Sylvia questioned.

Valentine's eyes narrowed at her in disapproval. "It would happen that Hodge had had the right information, but the scout I sent couldn't do her job." His words lashed out at her as viciously as his whip.

"Excuse me?" Sylvia snapped back. "I did my job! There was no sign of the stupid cup anywhere."

Valentine, without warning, smacked the girl across the face with enough force to have knocked a normal mundane out cold, but it only left Sylvia with a ringing in her ears and a throbbing check. Jonathan next to her stared on in a confused daze, Sylvia had talked back to Valentine something he would have done. There was no respect in her voice like there use to be when they were younger, now it sounded like she questioned everything Valentine said, not that Jonathan didn't do the same thing, but Sylvia had been such a loyal daughter to the crazed Shadowhunter.

"Worthless girl!" Valentine yelled bringing the back of his hand across the other cheek, snapping her head in the other direction. From Sylvia's lips dripped several drops of blood that stained the bed sheets still wrapped around her and Jonathan. "You obey me, and you have failed." He raised his hand for another blow but was interrupted by the squeak from the maid standing just outside the room. He looked back at her with a burning gaze that could have set fire to the building if it wasn't completely made of stone.

"L-Lord Valentine, sir. You have been summoned..." The poor girl stuttered. "It's about the cup." She added when his eyes narrowed at her for interrupting for such a pathetic reason.

Valentine lowered his hand as he turned around completely. "I want you out of here by the time I return, I don't need Jace seeing you. Though you are weak and pathetic, you are still useful to me." He said as he stepped towards the door.

"Jace?" Sylvia scrunched up her face confused.

"Angel bastard." Jonathan spat, finally coming out of his daze.

Valentine said nothing as the door swung shut behind him, with the sound of the lock clicking in place something occurred to Sylvia. She turned to Jonathan who had already gotten out of bed redressing.

"Jace is that angel boy you hate so much?" She asked wiping her hand across her bottom lip to ride her face of the blood. Jonathan said nothing as he pulled on his jeans. "Well I can see why you hate him, he's an arrogant little ass. Just like you." She smirked.

At that Jonathan whirled around with one of his most intimidating hate-filled glares that took Sylvia back a step. Was his dislike for Jace really that strong?

"We are nothing alike. He's a bastard that should be dead. You should have killed him. He's a useless parasite." Jonathan said in a dark tone that matched his eyes. Black and evil; a real monster.

Sylvia cocked her head to the side as she watched him finish dressing. "So where should we go?" She asked.

That gave Jonathan pause. "We?" He inquired.

"We." She simply nodded.

Jonathan thought for a moment before he replied with, "He won't need us for a while."

"Wir sollten weglaufen." Without thinking Sylvia spoke in her first language.

"Only cowards run, Nightshade." Jonathan pointed out, understanding her perfectly.

"Their not cowards if they don't stay gone." She fought back.

"So you're saying that death is a cowards path." Jonathan queried.

"Those who give into it are too afraid to keep on living." Sylvia said staring down at the blood stains on the sheets.

There was a long pause as Jonathan shoved his feet into his boots, Sylvia sat on the bed unmoving.

"There's been a rise in demons in Peru, and I need to blow off some steam." Jonathan said trying to be casual.

Sylvia's sullen expression lifted into a smirk as she looked to Jonathan. "Oh my, are you trying to be kind Morgenstern?"

"I just want to kill."

"You want Ecstasy." She corrected as she flexed her hands in front of her. Feeling the power rush through her veins instead of blood, it was the best feeling Sylvia had ever experienced.

* * *

**See it didn't take as long for this one :D and now we're getting somewhere. Soon we'll be having the big showdown in Idris and all that fun stuff (sibling issues all around XD) I can't wait to have Clary and Sylvia meet, which they will.**

**Leave a Review and make me happy please**


	13. Chapter 13

"I want to go back to Peru." Sylvia whined as she and Jonathan made their way through the streets of Idris. They had spent several weeks in Peru merrily killing demons in a drug like state of pure power. Each kill making them want more and more, leaving them to spend their days in bed, most of the time not sleeping.

Jonathan looked back at her with a devilish grin. "A man could get lost in a life like that." He said slowing his pace so Sylvia could walk along side him. The girl had notice these small changes in Jonathan, his sharp tongue seemed to have dulled and in return Sylvia's death wishes had dwindled to only when her temper rose too high to control.

"Eew was that a pick up?" Sylvia teased as she elbowed him in the side.

"I'm much subtler than that when picking up a girl." Jonathan stated with a crooked smirk. "All it takes is a single wink."

"And they all run away in absolute fear." Sylvia laughed.

Jonathan peered down at her his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans, his recently black dyed hair flopping into his face. He wasn't Jonathan Morgenstern anymore, he was Sebastian Verlac.

"You haven't run away." He pointed out.

"I'm not afraid of you." She replied stretching her hands over her head. "How much further? I'm tired." She huffed dropping her hands to her sides.

"You're annoying. It's just around the corner." He said returning to his earlier pace, making Sylvia hurry to keep up with him.

They stood in front of a large house, the house of the Penhallows, the Verlac's cousins, and Jonathan was undercover as Sebastian while Sylvia was still playing herself. It turned out Valentine's plan had a few mishaps but he had the cup and all that was left was fetching the sword and the mirror that's were the demon duo came in. They were his inside source, well Jonathan was Sylvia on the other had was still on Valentine's bad side for her failure back in New York.

Jonathan knocked on the door, which was quickly answered by a black hair girl with striking green eyes. She had to be Aline Penhallow, her parents were away working out the issue of Valentine's return, especially after the battle in New York that Jonathan and Sylvia missed out on because of Peru. Jonathan had spent several days complaining that he wasn't there after he found out, but Sylvia could careless, Valentine just used them as tools and she was getting tired of it.

"Can I help you?" Aline asked raising a brow.

"It's me cousin, Sebastian." Jonathan said suddenly becoming a lively and up beat person right in front of Sylvia's eyes. The 180 was so fast that it gave her whip-lash, and almost made her drop her jaw like she just witnessed an insane miracle.

Aline looked Jonathan over from head to toe in disbelief, but she nodded her head and let them in. "You're here early." She commented.

"Well it's an important time, I figured it was better if I was here sooner rather than later." Jonathan played his role smoothly, even the grin on his face seemed to lose all of it anger and bitterness as he followed the ignorant girl inside.

"Right." Aline agreed questioningly as she shut the door behind them. Her dark green eyes were now focused on Sylvia like she was a two headed elf with a razor blade parasol. "Who is this?"

Now it was Sylvia's turn to play her roll, "Hi, I'm Sebastian's girlfriend." She went off script. That was not in Valentine's plans, she was just to be a friend nothing more, but Sylvia thought this way it would be more fun. And from the look of Jonathan's surprised expression it was turning out to be more fun than she expected.

"Girlfriend?" Aline looked to Jonathan for conformation.

He regained composure quickly, the other girl probably never noticed. He chuckled and nudged Sylvia playfully with his elbow. "She just joking. This little girl is just a friend, we haven't known each other that long, but she said she wanted to help out so I brought her along with me." He explained simply.

Aline looked back and forth between Jonathan and Sylvia a couple more times then said, "I see." with a half smile.

It didn't take long for Aline to warm up to the two of them, by the end of the day Sylvia was exhausted from talking and spent an extra half hour in the bathtub soaking away the annoyance of her current mission. Several days past like that, but the dull days were suddenly filled with the "unexpectant" arrival of the Lightwoods and Jace. Jonathan stayed in character amazingly well Sylvia thought as Jace stepped into the sitting room where she and Jonathan had been sitting when the doorbell rang. The Lightwoods filed in smoothly having an even tinier sibling that Sylvia hadn't met tagging along, behind them was someone she didn't know who looked like a mundane, but upon closer inspection it turned out to be a vampire... A vampire walking around in broad daylight.

"Lollipop." Jace said with a half smirk when his golden eyes fell upon her.

"Yeah honeybuns, miss me?" She smirked back.

Aline, Simon -the vampire- and Max looked at them confused.

"You know each other?" The hostess asked taking her seat in the arm chair adjacent from the couch.

"Sorry I missed out on all the fun." Sylvia said to Jace ignoring the others' stares. "You know, business called."

Jace leaned against the wall by the window, acting like an angst ridden teen while the other made themselves comfortable in the sitting room. It wasn't him who replied though.

"You shouldn't have left!" Isabelle complained. "Things would be different now if you had."

"Oh, and why's that?" She asked curiously.

"Cla-"

"Enough Isabelle." Alec said in a firm voice.

"But-" She fought.

"I need a walk." Jace huffed pushing off the wall.

Sylvia peeked over at Jonathan to see if he was paying any attention, and he was. His dark eyes followed the golden Shadowhunter out of the room with a hatred that clearly stood out to Sylvia, but she wondered if the others noticed. Taking a quick look around the answer was clearly on, all their attention had been put on Jace and Alec. They had just stepped out of the room, a few moments later Alec came back with a sullen expression as he resumed his seat next to his siblings.

Sylvia got to her feet and all eyes quickly moved to her.

"Where are you going?" Jonathan asked in his calm Sebastian tone.

"I could be subtle and say 'I need fresh air' but I'm going after Wayland." She said stepping around the couch.

"Morgenstern." Alec said at the same time Isabelle said, "Lightwood."

Sylvia paused her exit to look back at them with an expression of pure confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Jace isn't a Wayland." Alec said lowering his head.

"He's Valentine's son." Isabelle said between clenched teeth.

Sylvia's gaze shot to Jonathan who refused to meet it. This was news to her. What else had the Morgenstern's forgotten to tell her? "Well isn't that something." She grumbled leaving the Penhallow's.

* * *

"This isn't exactly what one does when taking a walk." Sylvia said as she stepped under a large tree. It's over hanging branches blocking out the sky above casting her and Jace in gray shadows.

"Had to walk to get here." He countered from the branch he was perched on.

"So" She breathed out leaning against the trunk. "What happened back in New York, Not-Wayland?" She inquired reaching up and knocking her hand against his boot that hung beside her head.

"I came here so I didn't have to talk." Jace avoided the question.

"I heard Valentine got his hands on you, that there was a showdown on the river, but I don't see how you're his son. Aliens seem to be the answer the mundanes turn to these days, maybe they're right." She prattled away.

Jace groaned up in the tree, and a smirk spread across Sylvia's face. A girl's needless silly chatter always worked at getting a guy to talk, but she didn't understand why, it even worked on Jonathan. "It's a long story." He paused then added. "And let me guess you have time to hear it."

"Nope." Sylvia said tilting her head upward. Looking at Jace she made the most serious face she could as she said, "I just want to know what I missed, so cut it short. Not everyone has free time like you kid. I got business."

"No sympathy for the hurting I see." He said flatly.

"You never struck me as the sympathy welcoming type, or pity for that matter. Now get talking, I got other things to do today." She said swinging herself up onto a branch that made her eye level with him.

It didn't much more prompting before Jace filled in the blanks for Sylvia. Valentine had indeed raised Jace, which explained why he was always gone for long periods of time when she and Jonathan were younger. When Jace was taken to Renwick's Valentine dropped the ball that a girl named Clary was his sister, really Jonathan's sister, which had caused them a lot of trouble seeing as Jace talked so highly of her, like a lover. Sylvia had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing, not to be kind but because he had more to tell her. Now it would seem drama had hit the New York Institute with full force, and they had brought it to Idris while they're trying to stop the Valentine issue.

"So that's what Isabelle meant." Sylvia muttered to herself after Jace had finished talking.

"Huh?"

Sylvia's laugh had started small like a giggle but it had quickly escalated to a gutting shaking laughter that knocked her out of the tree, where she continued to laugh and roll around the ground like a child. Jace stared down at her until she calmed down enough to form proper words again.

"Isabelle," Sylvia tittered. "Thinks if we had dated instead you wouldn't be so upset over this Clary girl."

Jace hopped down from the tree and dusted off his pants casually. "What if she's right?" He challenged.

Sylvia's laughter picked back up, and she had to wipe the tears away from her eyes. When she looked back up at his face she calmed her laughter and placed her elbow on her bent resting her chin in the palm of her hand. A sly grin slid across her face as she slowly said, "Can't change the past, so what does it matter?"

"I can fix the future though." He said with clenched hands at his sides.

Her eyes narrowed slightly at him. "You want to stop the illicit feelings you have for your sister?" She tilted her head. "Well I can't say I blame you, that is rather gross." Jace flinched away at her words, even turning his eyes away. "But what makes you think I can do any of that? Why would I even want to?"

Jace's jaw flexed and his fists tightened, shaking slightly from the effort. "Are you going to help or not?"

Sylvia got to her feet, brushing the grass from her hair clothes. "We'll see. I don't even know this Clary chick." She replied simply.

"Sylvia," Jace sighed after her. "You're a devil of a girl."

Smirking over her shoulder she pleasantly said, "I prefer monster."

* * *

**And there we have the next chapter. Oh god... MAX the feels! Any way things gonna get better soon, I mean look at all this coming together. Clary even shows up soon! Then HELL SHALL BREAK LOOSE. **

**GAME TIME!**

**Also 100pts to the person who can find the Clockwork Angel reference in this chapter ;P **

**Well not 100pts, but the winner will get to choose what will happen between these 2 choices. **

**A) Dies **

**B) Doesn't Die**

**I can not tell you what character this applies to as that would totally give a huge plot twist away, but I can really go either way. But this is me being lazy and unable to make up my mind so I leave it to the winner. Leave your answer in the review.**

**Also leave a review on how you think it's going. Thanks and remember I'm trying to get these chapters done faster. **


	14. Chapter 14

**So the person who got the question right from the last chapter is ****Aragorn****. I can't PM you so congratz, and also send which option you want to have in the reviews plz ^^**

* * *

Dinner back at the Penhallow house was tense and silent except for the clinking of silverware on china, and the questions Max Lightwood kept asking Sebastian and Aline, and occasionally Sylvia. When the meal finally ended everyone seemed to go their own way until night fell and the teenagers headed upstairs to sleep, somehow Sylvia and Isabelle wound up in the same room and the older Shadowhunter didn't like that. Sylvia powered through it, keeping to her side of the room and ignoring the dark blue glare that kept stabbing her in the back. The demon girl slept through that, but then something happened that made her shoot up in bed with a cold sweat trickling down her spine.

_Clash!_

Thunder could be heard off in the distance, and the flashing of lightning could clearly be seen outside the window. Sylvia bit back the sound that tried to escape her mouth, she wasn't sure if it was a whimper or a string of curses, but she didn't want to wake the noisy Lightwood also in the room. As quietly as she could Sylvia got out of the bed and snuck out of the room and made her way down the hall to Jonathan's room where she tried to sneak into... Tried being the major word, the door was locked and she didn't have her _stele_ and she was definitely not going back to her shared room to get it.

Another clash sounded and Sylvia hissed Jonathan's name under her breath as she turned away from the door. An acidic feeling was growing in her core from the storm, she felt sick and ready to kick down the door, but that would just ruin their mission and she didn't need anymore bad points against her with Valentine. Searching the hall she spotted another door, one that was hopefully not locked like her jerk of a partner's. As she turned the knob all she could think about were the reasons she hated Jonathan, why she never wanted to be with him, why she had wanted him dead since the first moment she laid eyes on him. Pushing the door open she slipped inside the room closing the door behind her. It was dark, then lit by the storm outside giving her time to spot the bed in the corner of the room, but also making her flinch like a child. No matter how many years have passed she still couldn't get past that fear, not even when she grew so strong to kill anyone she was still weak against the yellow light that flashed outside during thunderstorms.

Sylvia walked quietly across the wooden floor until she was next to the bed, trying to steady her hands as she pulled the blankets aside. The person in the bed stirred, rolling onto his side eyes wide open as he pulled a knife from under his pillow. Sylvia froze her hand as the blade kissed her skin threatening to sever the veins at her wrist. Another bolt of lightning lit the room reveling the faces of the two that occupied it, Jace stared dazed at Sylvia as she continued to chew her bottom lip raw from fear. Slowly Jace lowered the knife and replaced it under his pillow as Sylvia retrieved her hand, under normal circumstances she would have snatched it and beaten him senseless for even trying to threaten her, but at the moment she was too scared to do anything rational.

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Shut up and go to sleep." She said crawling into his bed.

Once in she pulled the blankets over her head trying to push the storm from her mind, but it didn't work as Jace uncovered her head. Staring down at her with bright sleepless eyes he raised a brow.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Trying to sleep." She muttered rolling onto her side so her back faced him.

_Why couldn't Jonathan just leave his door unlocked?_ She complained in her head. _Is he still upset? Bastard. I hate him. Just die!_

The clash of thunder sounded, and Sylvia failed at suppressing her shudder.

"Never has a girl just wanted to sleep in my bed before." Jace said, sounding smug.

The mattress shifted next to Sylvia as Jace lowered himself back against the pillows. "I won't be the last." She muttered pulling the covers over her head one last time to block out the sounds of the storm.

"I hope not." Jace breathed moving closer to Sylvia.

She was about to question him on his words but another clash of thunder echoed through the house and Sylvia couldn't stop herself from pressing her back against Jace, just to make sure he was really there. _Damn you Jonathan._ She thought as a lump formed in her throat while the acidic feeling seeped throughout her abdomen making her curl into a ball.

Sylvia didn't know when she finally fell asleep but when she woke she knew it wasn't that long ago. She needed more sleep, but what had woken her wasn't about to let that happen. Standing just inside the bedroom with hands on her hips was Isabelle staring angrily at the two in the bed while her brother gawked awkwardly from the hall behind her. Jace was sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes, while Sylvia barely peeked her head from under the blankets, trying to make sense from Isabelle's rushed words.

"Wha... What is this? Whatinhell is goin' on? Jace! What do you think you're doing? By thee Angel, are you serious? Can't believe this... Alec say somethin'!" She said waving her hands around dramatically. The fast motion hurt Sylvia's eyes so she closed them and tried to ignore the loudness of the girl's voice.

"Isabelle, it's too early for this." Jace said calmly.

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed.

"He's right Izzy, quiet down." Alec said stepping up next to her. "You'll wake Max."

"You're kidding me. Look at them." She said pointing a finger at the two in bed.

Sylvia groaned as she sat up, glaring at the annoying Lightwood girl wishing to throw Jace's knife at her to shut her up for good. "I've done worse." Sylvia said getting out of the bed. "In all honesty this is probably the most innocent thing I've ever done in a bed... Recently." She said running her hands through her hair to rid it of any bedhead.

Three pairs of eyes followed her as she made her way across the room to the doorway where she turned to meet the gazes. "All we did was sleep. Are you going to kill me just for that?" She narrowed her eyes at Isabelle who glared back. Sylvia nodded realizing something. "I see. So you're standing up for the currently absent Clary, Jace's sister. Well that's quite hypocritical of you seeing as how yesterday you wanted me to be with him so he wouldn't hurt because of her. Very well Isabelle." Sylvia said turning and walked out of the bedroom.

"Very well what?" Isabelle inquired irritably.

Alec and Jace stood behind the girl as they too were interested to know. The _parabatai _shared a glance of confusion then looked back to Sylvia who had paused in front of the door to her shared room.

"I'll be leaving." Sylvia announced turning the knob of the door.

"What?" Jace and a new voice said at the same time. Sylvia's head snapped towards the stairs to see the imposter Sebastian standing there with a crease between his brows.

"Man I hate you people." She chortled. "Especially that little brother of yours. God he's annoying, asking so many questions." Sylvia shot a dark glare at Alec and Isabelle who stared back wide eyed. "I don't see how Jace's problem is my fault, so I won't fix it. I hate the whole lot of you annoying bastards! Get someone else to be your fault guy, I already have my own problems." She whirled and hissed towards Jonathan. "As for you _Sebastian _I hope you fall off a cliff and burn in hell. You useless bastard!"

"What's going on?" Yawned a sleepy Max. Isabelle hurried to his side to block his view of Sylvia, but the girl was already slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?" Snapped Jonathan as he followed Sylvia down the street, keeping his voice down so the people around them couldn't hear their fight.

Sylvia had her bag slung over her shoulder stomping her feet as she put distance between her and the Penhallow house where she had gained several new enemies, surely. Her dark eyes glanced sideways at Jonathan but the look of his face only fueled her anger even more, so she adverted her gaze to the path ahead. Valentine would not be happy with her sudden decision to leave, when his orders had been to stay put, but she didn't care anymore. Valentine meant nothing compared to her hatred for him that had grown with each beating he gave her. Now putting her under such circumstances to deal with people she couldn't stand had sent her over the edge, so she was going to rebel. Leaving was just step one.

"My problem?" She scoffed. "It's your problem now. Your dad can kiss my ass. I've had enough of this." She said clenching her hands around the strap of her bag.

Jonathan grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop. Sylvia smacked his hand away as she turned on her heel to face him. "You and Valentine can just die for all I care. I can't believe I was able to stand you bastard Morgensterns this long. I'm done." She hissed out like her words were daggers shooting at Jonathan. They didn't seem to have any effect on him as he only continued to glare at her.

"What makes you think you can just leave?" Jonathan challenged.

"I'm not his family. He already wants me gone, so here I go. I have no reason to be around you." She said tightening her hands on her strap.

"He would kill you, not let you go." Jonathan stated. He stood perfectly straight, hands in his pockets, jaw tense.

"Are you going to kill me then?" Sylvia challenged tilting her head to the side. Jonathan said nothing as his jaw flinched out of irritation. "You know you can't kill me. The greatest flaw in Valentine's plan. Your father is a fool and we both know it."

"Bitch." He hissed.

"Monster." She smirked as she turned her back to him and continued deeper into the city leaving her partner behind- separating them as partners.

* * *

_"I don't want to go back down there." The girl cried in German. Her pale round face was streaked with tears, her midnight eyes blood shot and scared as they looked up at me. She was so tiny and young, I couldn't imagine going through what she has endured. What had corrupted her parents so much to put their only child through such torturous experiments?_

_"I know." I said as I softly petted her head. I didn't want her going back down to the basement either but I had no say in it. I was just another prisoner here in this giant house. Forced to use my magic to assist in these horrible experiments that always brought this poor girl to tears. Every day it broke my heart more and more, but if I were to refuse they would just kill me and find a new Warlock. I wanted to protect this girl with all I had, even if that meant hurting her in the process... I am cruel._

_"Can't you stop them Marshall?" She asked as she wiped her face on the sleeve of her shirt. "You have magic, can't you kill them?" She sounded so desperate. _

_A child so young shouldn't want her parents dead, let alone know what death is. But this girl, Sylvia, did and wanted more than she wanted her own life. No one would want her life. Not even I would want to trade places with her, I've seen the pain in her eyes. _

_"They keep us in a ward that doesn't let magic enter or exit it. I can't touch them." I explained sadly. _

_"Will you kill me?" She asked._

_I felt my needle point eyes widen at her. She truly wanted the pain to end._

_"They'd kill me if I did." I told her._

_"You don't want to die?" She sniffled. _

_My heart clenched in my chest at her question. I couldn't even give my life to protect this innocent little child from the creatures that were trying to turn her into a monster. Why couldn't I do that? It would take us both out of this pain and fear... I'm too much of a coward to die. _

_I sighed. "Want to see a trick?" I asked her, hoping to take her mind away from those dark and horrible thoughts. _

_"Will you make something beautiful?" She asked. Her sullen expression brightened slightly, but the darkness haunting her laid just beneath the surface. _

_"Nothing will be as pretty as you." I said rubbing my hands together. _

_Orange sparks danced around my fingertips as I focused my magic. I was nothing special as a warlock, but I knew a few tricks being as young as I was. Germany was cold this time of the year, and nothing was growing so what better way than to give a little girl with no hope a beautiful flower. Soon a whole bouquet was in my hand of purple flowers, I handed them to Sylvia who stared at them in confusion. _

_"This is not beautiful, this is a weed." She said._

_"It is a very beautiful bloom." I said with a small smile. "Do you know it's name?" _

_She shook her head. "Why would it have a name, it is just a weed." _

_"It's called nightshade. It is poisonous if consumed, but it is so beautiful that I doubt anyone could eat it." I said. As I spoke Sylvia inspected the flowers closely, tilting her head this way and that. _

_"My name is Nightshade... Am I like this flower?" She asked looking up at me with a curious expression. _

_"Do you know what your first name means, Sylvia?" I inquired as I patted her head again. She could be such a good kid if she was given the chance, but that wasn't going to happen here, not in this place._

_"No."_

_"It means forest, so together your name means Forest of Poison." I removed my hand and she stared up at me with a creased between her brows. Her small face was all puckered up in disappointment._

_"That's not pretty. That sounds deadly."_

_"And one day you'll destroy this horrible world with your beauty. You'll be a beautifully poisonous bloom that will have those monsters kneeling in front of you." _

_"Really?" She asked excitedly. Her eyes brightening so much I couldn't recognize the girl in front of me. "I can be that strong?"_

_I couldn't bring myself to lie to the girl, so I just distracted her with the flowers dancing around the room. There was no way that we were ever going to leave this place. What hope was there? I had lost it long ago when I was first brought here._

_Then came the day when the house was raided, it had started off just as rumors passing among the new demons brought there, but then came the marching Shadowhunters off in the distant. Lily and Samuel left the basement to check it out, leaving Sylvia in my care in their haste. There wasn't much time to think as the girl cried in my arms in pain. I quickly put her to sleep with a simple spell. I was outside the barrier, free to use my magic how I wanted and I wanted to get away before the Nightshades returned. I could escape with their daughter, I could finally protect her. I rushed to a wall and did what I had to to open a portal. _

_"The meadow outside of Idris." Came the dark evil voice of Samuel Nightshade just as I summoned the portal. _

_I sent Sylvia through, and was about to follow but a sharp pain laced through my back. Then there was nothing._

* * *

**And there we end it for now. Aww Marshall, :( He's an OC of mine, and I really like him, but I've killed him. Well what do you think of the flashback type thing? Also Aragorn don't forget to tell me whether you want Dies or Doesn't for the mystery thing :) nice reference spotting ^^ **

**Don't forget to leave reviews. Soon Clary will show, and also don't hate me if I get the order of the next few events wrong it's been so long since I read them **


	15. Chapter 15

"Excuse me, can you point me in the direction of the Penhallows?"

Sylvia had had just been wandering the streets of Idris lost in her head when a strange girl had walked up to her asking for directions. The shock of recollection hit the demon girl as she made eye contact, it didn't take her long to make the connection between this teenager and the comatose woman Valentine had stolen. The tiny freckle faced redhead girl could only be Clary, Jonathan's sister, Jace's _girlfriend_. What were the chances Sylvia would run into her after ditching Jonathan and abandoning Valentine. The irony wasn't lost on her as she smirked at the girl.

"Penhallow? Are you sure you want to go there? I've heard things there have become very strained." Sylvia said crossing her arms over her chest.

Clary's green eyes widened, surprising Sylvia with their concern. "Then I really have to get there." Clary said gripping the hem of her shirt. "Can you please tell me the way?" She begged.

Sylvia pondered the thought, then nodded as she turned around facing the way she just came. "How about I lead you most of the way there, and in return you can answer some questions for me." She bargained.

"What sort of questions?" Clary inquired cautiously.

The two girls started down the sidewalk together, Sylvia slowing her pace to match the smaller girl's strides. "You must know how infamous you've become. I'm just curious about what really happened." Sylvia said becoming friendly. She slipped into character so naturally it disgusted her, she had spent too much time as Isabelle a year ago.

"Oh..." The redhead sighed heavily. "Right that."

"Don't be so down. You destroyed a whole ship, from what I've heard. That's really impressive." Sylvia encouraged.

"Yeah I guess." Clary said scuffing her feet.

"Upset about being in love with your brother?" Sylvia asked directly.

That flustered Clary, making her face flush a dark shade of red as she rejected Sylvia's assumptions. "N-No, who told you that?" She demanded.

"Everyone basically." She shrugged.

Clary groaned and slapped her hands over her face like she could hide like that. Sylvia could clearly read that everything she was told was true. Clary and Jace both believed they were siblings so they denied being in love with each other, but all the while they were stuck being together because of Valentine's plan. _I wonder how Jonathan feels about his sister?_ Sylvia thought when she realized he had never said anything about having a sister before and never made any comment about in all the years they've known each other.

"I have one more question, then I swear I'm done." Sylvia said after a length of silence. They were only a few blocks away form the Penhallow house, and Sylvia didn't plan on getting much closer than a block radius. Clary looked over at her showing she was listening. "If you had a choice between Jace being your brother, and a monster which would you choose?" Sylvia asked as they slowly came to a stop.

Clary stared at the other girl, a serious glint in her green eyes as she pondered the question. "By monster you mean a bad guy right? Well bad guys can change, I mean it all comes down to the choices they make."

"And what if they choose to kill?" Sylvia challenged.

". . . Then I guess I would have to persuade him to stop. Having a monster for a brother couldn't be as bad as having the guy you like as one... Not that I like Jace." Clary finished quickly.

Sylvia snorted back a laugh. "Yeah you remember that."

"Huh?"

"Just followed this road until you hit the next intersection, turn left and it'll be the sixth house on your right." Sylvia explained before she turned in the opposite direction.

"Uh, thanks... What's your name?" Clary called after her.

"Nightshade." Sylvia answered as she continued to walk away.

* * *

As Sylvia returned to wandering Idris' streets she found her mind drifting off to Marshall and what he told her all those years ago, that she would be the flower that would have those monsters kneeling at her feet. If only he could see what a monster she had become herself, he would be sadly disappointed. But that didn't matter he was most likely dead along with her parents... _Where they dead?_ Without realizing that train of thought had led her to the prison of the city. Surely if they were still alive they would be there, but Sylvia was certain that they were dead. They had to be.

Sneaking inside wasn't as difficult as she expected, so much attention was being put on the meetings and the plans to bring down Valentine that certain areas were being neglected. She quickly strolled the corridors of caged rooms, most cells were empty but then she came to one that held a single occupant. She barely recognized the person in rags as he laid limp against the back wall. It was Hodge, dirty and slimmed down from imprisonment.

"Looks like things didn't work out for you." She said with a halfhearted smirk. This man had been just another tool in Valentine's scheme, just like her, the tiny part of her that still felt human felt pity for him while the rest of her wanted to laugh at his pathetic weak self.

"Sylvia? What are you doing here?" He asked in a hoarse face. It didn't even sound like the wise man back in the library.

"Sightseeing." She replied sarcastically.

"You should go." He rasped.

"You've been here long enough, do you know if my parents are here? Thought I would pay them a visit." Her voice was full of bitterness as she spoke, it coated her tongue. The taste was so disgusting that the question itself raised bile in the back of her throat.

"What if I say they're not?" Hodge questioned.

Sylvia's dark eyes narrowed, her lip curled as she said, "Then I'll burn them where they rest."

Hodge looked over the girl with a look of pity. His grey eyes lowered as he shook his head. "You are so full of hate, I see why you follow Valentine."

"I don't follow Valentine any more." She corrected quickly.

"Then leave this path before you're stuck."

Sylvia could see where this was heading. There would be only one reason he was stalling like this, why he was telling her to leave. "Where are they?" She demanded in a low voice.

Hodge had no fight left in him, he was already imprisoned he saw no point in hiding anything any more. "At the end of this line." He sighed. "Do it quickly, I can't handle anymore screams."

Sylvia didn't hang back to listen to the last part, she had already taken off down the corridor towards the last of the cells. They were alive. Still breathing. The thought twisted her stomach, making her heart race savagely in her chest. With each step her hang closed tighter and tighter around the hilt of the blade that was hidden in the back waist of her jeans. She stopped at the first cell her breathing stopped for a moment as her eyes fell upon the figure in the cage. Dark, ragged, and despicable. Her mother, Lily laid on the cot of the cell staring at the ceiling.

Sylvia stared at the woman, bile rising in her throat again. "A visitor?" Lily said looking over at Sylvia with bright indigo eyes, the eyes Sylvia had been born with, but now they were as black as the demon blood that ran in her veins.

"Mom?" Sylvia breathed out.

The woman's eyes grew in shock upon the title. Soon she was on her feet pressing herself against the bars trying to get closer to the girl. "Sylvia? Sylvia is that really you? Valentine sent you to save us didn't he?" She smiled happily.

The demon girl stepped forward still holding the hilt of the knife behind her. "You're still alive." Sylvia's voice was so distant she almost couldn't hear herself.

"Yes, yes we are. You must have been perfect, Valentine kept you. Now you're here to save us like we saved you." Lily's voice was full of arrogance and excitement.

Sylvia stepped even closer as she slowly drew out the blade, keeping it out of view of her mother. "You saved me?" She inquired.

"Of course. We're the reason you made it to Valentine." Lily explained.

"You want to know what else is your fault?" Sylvia whispered.

"Wha-" Lily was cut off as the blade of her daughters knife quickly sliced through her neck.

Red sprayed everywhere as the body fell to the ground with a dull thump. She was dead, not even a sound left her as she fell.

"Lily? Sylvia, what happened? Are you there?" Now the voice of her father came. It was deeper than she remembered. More urgent than she had ever heard.

"Mother's just in shock." Sylvia said stepping towards his cell, where he too was pressed against the bars. "Tell me daddy," She said flatly. "do you know that that's your fault?' She asked pointing to her mother's cell where her corpse lay still bleeding out, the crimson spreading out from under the bars.

"What?" He said confused. His brown eyes widened as he saw Sylvia covered in blood splatter. A sinister smirk on her face as her dark eyes danced with an emotional so deadly that it left him in fear.

"You wanted me to be a monster, a demon, so here I am. What demon wouldn't kill it's family?" She grabbed the collar of his ripped shirt keeping him from backing out of her reach behind the bars. "I'm a poison wiping out everything I detest in my path. Killing you will be my greatest joy." Her smirk grew wider with each word.

"Is this Valentine's order?" Samuel asked looking terrified.

"I don't follow Valentine. I'm biding my time, I'll be killing him next. You creatures are disgusting." She sneered.

"Creatures?' He said trying to wriggle free of her grasp, but Sylvia was now the stronger one. No longer could he pick her up and toss her around, she was the one with the power.

"You weak Shadowhunters." She hissed.

"You are a Shadowhunter." He tried to fight back but it only made her laugh.

"I was once, maybe. But now I am a demon, and it's all thanks to you _daddy_. You should be proud, I grew into exactly what you wanted, isn't that what all parents want?"

"You're a monster! You're no daughter of mine!" Samuel said hysterically.

"Aww, father that's so kind." Sylvia said sweetly as she raised her blade. "It looks like we actually agreed on something before you die. I never thought that possible." With a quick jab the blade slid between his ribs stabbing his heart ending his life.

He hissed out one final breath as he slid down the bars to the stone floor, in the breath was a single word that echoed in Sylvia's head as she made her quick escape. Someone was bound to have heard Samuel's yelling, and were on their way to check it out. As she made it back to the streets she stay hidden in the shadows and alleys. She was covered in blood, the blood of her dead parents. She had had the pleasure of ending their living like she had always wanted, their blood stained her hands a brilliant crimson and she was proud of it. As night fell the echoing in her head grew louder and louder while she searched for a place to wash the blood away so she could properly find a place to sleep that night.

_'Monster'_

* * *

**Oh boy two in one day. Go me :D I know not very exciting this one, but I needed a filler before all that hell breaks loose with that battle coming up and Valentines angel summoning stuff. Again plz don't hate me if I get the order wrong, like I said it's been a while since I read those books I just restarted CoA and I'm only on the first couple of chapters, plus I'm pretty busy with personal stuff so bare with me.**

**Leave a Review please! I'll love you forever if you do, thanks:)**


	16. Chapter 16

It was already dark in Idris, the moon hidden behind the clouds giving the already strange night an eerie glow. Sylvia had taken refuge in the trees lining the city, her clothes still covered in blood but that was the least of her worries as the wards had been taken out only moments ago. She could feel the dark surge of demons surrounding the city, Valentine's plan was already in motion and Sylvia had to get out of the city. He would have surely have a hit-man out for her head, and with the swarm of demons preparing to attack the city and no partner to watch her back she was at a sufficient disadvantage.

_Just stick to the trees._ She thought to herself as she watched a thick gray cloud creep across the city. It was a horde of demons plunging forward to slaughter the unexpecting Shadowhunters. All Sylvia could do now was watch as the capital fell apart, until she was able to escape the city all together but that didn't seem as easy as it use to.

"Are you not going to join in on the fun?" The sudden voice startled Sylvia, actually startled her. The girl had not felt and presence or heard anyone approach her.

Spinning on her heel she stared up into a big tree where a woman dawned in all black sat. Her lips were painted a bloody red as they smirked down at Sylvia, the expression was familiar but the demon girl could not place it. She took a defensive stance, preparing for the worse, her dagger was back in the hidden place in her jeans.

"Who are you?" Sylvia demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"That's very rude. You shouldn't speak like that to your mother." the woman said leaping from the tree. She landed just in front of Sylvia without a sound, the movement was so quick that Sylvia barely saw it. She reached for her dagger but the woman caught her hands before that could happen.

"Let go of me." Sylvia hissed trying to break free.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The woman whispered. She was so close to Sylvia that the girl could see into her eyes, they had no pupil just pure black, but deep inside it was like there were grey flames burning, like Sylvia was staring into the very pits of hell.

Sylvia felt her core turn into a knot as she realized that this woman was some kind of powerful demon, one she had never heard of. "_Who_ are you?" She repeated in a quieter voice.

The woman smiled a bittersweet smile. "I have many names but you can call me mother." She said releasing Sylvia.

"I killed my mother, and you're not her." Sylvia said taking a step away from her. In the distance that cries of battle could be heard, the dying Shadowhunters, the vicious demons, the fearful whimpers of the children.

"I heard." The woman nodded. "Vile beings, but all they did was give you life, I am the source of all your power. I am what makes you what you are. I am Lilith your mother. "

"You're the reason why I'm a monster?" Sylvia questioned clenching her hands at her sides.

"Not a monster. You are so much powerful than a mere monster." Lilith hummed happily. "But we'll have time to talk about this later, right now there's a war going on." She looked towards the smoking city. Fire must have broken out, columns of smoke rose gathering in a large cloud hanging darkly over Idris. "Follow me."

Without another word Lilith took off through the trees weaving effortless, Sylvia followed more out of curiosity than anything else. The demon woman seemed to be sure-footed as she charged through the darkness and towards a clearing. They came to a stop at an overgrown hedge, on the other side was the clearing which ran down the side of a hill, not far off a stream could be heard over the clash of battle. Sylvia moved to get a better look at the figures fighting but Lilith put a hand on her shoulder holding her back.

Lilith whispered, "Don't endanger the child."

Sylvia didn't understand as she looked back to the clearing. It took her a moment to make out the faces, but once she did she wanted to join the fight, but Lilith didn't allow that. It was Jonathan single handedly fighting against Isabelle Lightwood and Jace. It was a vicious battle, Isabelle's whip severing Jonathan's right hand from his arm. His howl of pain resounded deep within Sylvia awaking the partner instinct inside her to help, but the damn demon woman continued to hold her back. As the fight raged on Sylvia felt her stomach turn like she was about to be sick at the sight, though she couldn't imagine why. She had so many times pictured herself doing just that to Jonathan, to torture and beat him but now watching this two do it, it made her feel sick to her stomach. Then it happened, Jonathan went in for the final blow... but it was Jace to struck it. With the knife in Jonathan's back Jace jerked it to the side and Jonathan fell to the ground, dead.

Sylvia didn't see the body hit the grass as she doubled over in pain while she emptied the contents of her already barren stomach into the hedge. Her body felt like it was falling apart as she gasped and dry heaved. Sylvia couldn't explain why the pain started, but it was very clear that it originated from her lower abdomen. She clenched at it hoping for the intense pain to decline but it felt like hours before she was able to take steadying breaths. Standing next to her was Lilith a proud smile on her face as she helped the still shaking demon girl to her feet.

"Wh-what just happened?" Sylvia asked clenching the front of her shirt. Her heart was racing faster than she thought possible, while her head felt abnormally light.

"The perfect connection was broken." Lilith said taking hold of Sylvia's left arm, pulling her along through the forest again.

"What connection?" Sylvia could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Was she about to cry? She couldn't remember the last time she cried, but it had to have been in that horrid basement with Marshall.

"The one between you and my Jonathan." She answered as they hurried out of the city. Sylvia could barely spare a thought about where they wee going while she was trying to make sense of the woman's words. She and Jonathan didn't have a connection... Did they? The night had been weird enough that she was starting to believe it was possible.

"What connection between us?" Sylvia asked in a shaky voice.

Lilith looked behind her at Sylvia a sharp smirk on her bright red lips. Her pitch black eyes held a high sense of amusement as they continued to run through the forest. "It's a very special blood bond. It is even more powerful now then it could ever be."

"Why?"

"You don't know?" Lilith raised a brow.

Sylvia shook he head as they slowed their pace. Lilith was about to speak but a bright flash of light distracted them both. It took Sylvia a moment to recognize Lake Lynn, the giant angel glowing and hovering over it was rather distracting especially as it was talking to Valentine. Once again Sylvia fell to her knees in pain, her blood stung in her veins like it wanted to leave her body. To flee from the pure goodness that was emminating from the being of god.

Air hissed out between her teeth once the light was gone. When she was finally back on her feet she looked to Lilith who was glaring at the scene next to the lake. Sylvia followed the woman's gaze to see Clary and Jace embracing weakly on the sand while Valentine's body laid motionless just several yards away. She was too late, someone else had already killed the next man on her hitlist. Valentine was dead. Jonathan was dead. The Morgensterns were gone.

"Come along." Lilith ordered in a serious tone.

"Where to?"

"We're going back to Jonathan. We're bringing him back." Lilith said as she turned on her heel.

"Like to burry him?" Sylvia questioned as she forced her trembling legs to follow after the demon woman.

"No. To life." Lilith stated firmly.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short. Please leave a review. And thank you Aragorn for your answe. I can't wait to write the person who you decided to die XD I feel evil muahaha. **

**Leave a review and a guess who you think is gonna die**


	17. Chapter 17

"You've always been an idiot. A complete and total moron. I can't believe you let that pathetic angel boy get the upper hand on you. Now you're dead, laying in this coffin of disgusting liquid dead. What happened to all that pride and ego? Why'd you have to die you bastard?"

October had finally arrived, and Sylvia strangely found herself back in New York as the weather cooled and turned into autumn. A heavy gust of wind blow sending her black hair into a tangle around her pale face. She brushed it away as she stared at the glass coffin that held Jonathan in a solution of red liquid Sylvia didn't want to know anything about. He's face was pale and lifeless, his right hand bandaged hiding where it had been severed from his arm in the battle with those bastard New York Institute Shadowhunters. It had been weeks since the battle in Idris, and each day Sylvia made her way to the roof of the building Lilith had made their home. It was still under construction, but had been put on hold for some reason Sylvia didn't care to know about. The roof was where Jonathan's coffin had been placed, and even though Sylvia refused to admit any attachment to the Morgenstern she made regular visits to him, though most of the time she would be complaining, but occasionally she would just talk waiting for a witty reply or one of the usual quips she had grown use to hearing.

"Now that crazy woman claims that I'm pregnant." She huffed for probably the sixth time that week. "Like I could be pregnant! She says it's yours, but there's no way I would ever have your children." She scoffed adverting her eyes to the setting sun over the city. The sky painted a bloody orange that twisted her stomach uncomfortably. "Like you would ever want kids."

Across the elaborate roof top came the ding of the elevator. Sylvia ignored it, it was either Lilith or one of her creepy mundane cult followers she had recently gathered. It was normal, at this time every day the demon woman would sit Sylvia down and ask a long list of questions about her health, and many other personal things that had to do with the creature growing inside her. Sylvia fought against all the signs that said she was with child but the unbearable pain she felt at the scene of Jonathan's death said otherwise.

"It's awfully cold out, you should be wearing a sweater." Came Lilith's voice. The clacking sound of her heels on the stone was almost deafening after the quiet of just Sylvia voice.

"I'm not like your pathetically weak mundane followers." Sylvia said firmly, but as she spoke she felt a chill run down her spine. Lately it had hit her that she wasn't nearly as strong as she use to be, she wrote it off as shock from the sudden death of her partner, now she no longer had anyone watching her back. She was exposed.

"No you surely aren't." Lilith said pleasantly. "If you were, this child would have killed you already." She stopped next to Sylvia, her hands folded behind her back as she gazed down at the boy she referred to as "her Jonathan." For reasons Sylvia didn't know, hearing that would make her blood boil and her temper rise.

"What a shame." Sylvia muttered back sarcastically.

"You should come inside now." The woman urged, but Sylvia didn't budge.

"Can you really bring him back to life?" She asked staring at his face. She could easily picture the smirk that he would give her if she would say she would kill him, or the crease between his brows from frustration when she bested him at trivial matter. Her stomach twisted again, this time threatening to expel it's contents.

"Of course. It's nature's way. If one of light is spared then-"

"Then one of the darkness as well. I know." Sylvia cut in. "But that doesn't mean you can, just that you'll try."

"I have the power, daughter. I will bring your brother back." Lilith swore arrogantly.

"He's not my brother." She hissed darkly. "He will never be my brother. I would rather die."

"Like Jonathan?" Lilith questioned.

Sylvia jumped to her feet, glaring at the demon woman. "That would not have happened if you hadn't held me back. We fight better as a team, it's how we were taught. If I blame anyone for his death it's you!" Panting with rage Sylvia stormed past the woman hands clenched into the hem of her shirt.

She was already inside the elevator when Lilith responded to her words. " I WOULD NEVER KILL MY OWN CHILD." She screamed into the evening air. Just as the doors began to close Sylvia caught a glimpse of snakes. They were protruding from her eye sockets, the sight made Sylvia decide to leave the building something she hadn't done since she arrived.

* * *

Sylvia put as much distance as she could between her and Lilith's hideout not just because of her demonic freak out but because it wouldn't take long for her to send out a search party of cult followers to bring her back. She didn't want to go back so soon, she needed the freedom. She wanted something to do instead of being locked up all day long. Sure Sylvia came to terms with Lilith's blood running in her veins making a sort of second mother, but Sylvia was never one for restraints, not even with Valentine.

She shoved her hands in her pockets to fight off the cold as she continued farther into the city, her head lost in a scramble of thoughts. Before she divert her heading she found herself at the New York Institute with the moon rising just behind it. Sylvia glared at it, cursing the people that lived merrily inside, but then an idea began to take form in her mind. One where she could earn sympathy and find out what was going on with the Shadowhunter's society, was it finally falling apart? She hadn't heard anything since her escape from the city.

She marched up the front steps and knocked on the front doors preparing her best act of all time, though gathering the tears in her eyes was slightly more difficult that she expected. When the doors were finally answered her face was streaked with tears and her arms were clasped around her midsection. The one who stood on the other side of the door stared at her flatly with dark bags under his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked crossing his arms.

"I need help." Sylvia cried.

"So did we, and you ran away." He shot back.

Sylvia flinched away like the comment hurt. "I'm sorry, but I how was I suppose to know a war would break out? I had my own problems to take care of... I was at a complete lost. I still am." She said looking him right in the eye.

"What could have been so bad you felt the need to flip on us, especially Max?" He inquired. His expression darkening even more, confusing Sylvia slightly.

"J-Jace... I'm pregnant." She cried more.

His golden eyes widened more as he took in her fully. Surely she didn't look any different, maybe a little fully in the mid region, but that could have just been his imagination. "Who's the father?" He breathed out.

"You can't say anything to anyone. Please, or they'll kill it or worse me. Jace please you can't tell anyone." She said desperately as she clung to the front of his shirt with shaky fingers. The trembling of her body wasn't an act, it was real. She was taking a real risk telling him any of this, but she was confident that Jace was a righteous gentleman despite his playboy like tendencies.

He stared down at her with a mixed expression of concern and confusion. "Alright, I won't." He nodded.

"I really thought it was Sebastian Verlac, I had known him when I was younger and we met back up in Paris... and, and well-"

"Sylvia you're carrying Jonathan Morgenstern's child?" He questioned horrified.

"Jace please you promised. I didn't know, and it's part mine not just his. You can't tell anyone!" She wept into his shoulder.

He was completely silent for several long moments, before he pulled her inside leading her up to the Institute where they snuck into the room she use to use. Slowly Sylvia let her tears recede as they sat on the edge of the bed. She even let a few hiccups go to add the effect she was really upset, but on the inside she was applauding herself for such a great performance.

"How long?" He asked in a deep voice.

She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand as she spoke, "A couple months."

"You're sure it's his?"

"Yeah."

"You know he's the one who killed Max." He stated in a faraway tone.

Sylvia turned to stare at Jace surprised by the news. "He did?" She gasped. Somewhere in the back of her head she couldn't help but wonder if he did it because of what she said before she left the Penhallow's.

"In cold blood, but he's dead now too..."

"I know. I heard you... you killed him." She sniffed.

Another moment of silence past as they sat in the room, but Jace broke it by getting to his feet and moving to the door. "I should tell Maryse that you're here."

"No!" Sylvia said jumping up and grabbing the back of his shirt. "I can't talk to anyone yet, especially not Maryse Lightwood. Can't you wait till tomorrow, when I have the strength?" She begged.

Jace looked over his shoulder at her, Sylvia had forced her eyes to start watering again hoping for the sympathy guys always gave to a crying girl. It worked, Jace sighed and lowered his head in defeat.

"Tomorrow morning. Don't leave this room until I come get you, no one should know you're here until then." He instructed.

"Okay, I promise." Sylvia agreed as he left the room.

Once the sound of his foot falls disappeared down the corridor, Sylvia let loose a long laugh as she fell back onto the bed. She had successfully entered the Institute, now she just had to go get her information. The thought was more than amusing to her, they Nephilim had just had a war on their hands infiltrating them shouldn't have been that easy after having a major spy help take down part of their city. Sylvia had to cover her face with a pillow to quiet down her laughter as the look on Jace's face danced around in her head. The sympathetically concerned face a person would only show a friend, and Sylvia was definitely not that.

"Okay Nightshade." She muttered to herself getting up from the bed. "Time to spy on the Head." She smirked as she moved toward the door.

* * *

**And here's the next chapter. I know kind dull, sorry. Also sorry if some of you haven't read City of Fallen Angels, cause that's the part of the series we're up to. Plus if you look through CoLS it talks about Lilith showing up during the battle when Valentine summoned all the demons. She witnessed everything from Jonathan's fight to Jace's death and resurrection. Soooooo yeah I also know that making Sylvia pregnant is completely clique but it's the only reason I could think of to make Lilith so interested in her. She has a crazy obsession with having kids but can't so the fact that Sylvia's pregnant but doesn't want to be is why I thought I would be good to have Lilith care so much about her. **

**Leave a review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

The morning sun was rising painting the sky a rainbow of colors over the never sleeping city. It was in Central Park where Sylvia had collapsed in a pile of pain, gripping her abdomen with both hands groaning into the cold grass through gritted teeth. Panting, releasing little white tuffs of most into the air, Sylvia waited for the pain to pass, the conclusion of her being pregnant growing more believable with each gut twist wave of pain.

When the spasms finally past she pushed herself onto her hands and knees hissing profanities into the morning air as she got to her feet. She pushed her sweat dampened hair out of her face out of frustration as she proceeded deeper into the park, trying to get back to Lilith's base faster. With a hand on her stomach she tried to find a reason other than pregnancy to explain the sudden pain, intestinal distress, nausea, poisoning, the demon blood. Something else had to be the reason for it. Something other than Jonathan's offspring.

"Awfully early for a stroll in the park." Came a musical voice from the shadows of the golden and crimson trees.

Sylvia turned to see one of the faeries that live in the park. She wasn't surprised, mostly annoyed as it seemed to be the Seelie Queen's knights, a rather strange one at that.

"Meliorn," Sylvia sighed releasing her stomach. She placed her hands on her hips trying to look like she didn't just spend half an hour face down in a pile of dirt. "What do you want?"

The faerie knight stepped out of the shadows pale and clothes in foliage. "It is not I who wishes an audience with you, but my lady." He responded.

"Yeah well now's not the best time. I got stuff to do and I'm tired." She said with a scowl.

"Just follow me." Meliorn said spinning on his heel, taking off deeper into the woods.

Sylvia groaned long and loud, her voice echoing off the trees. She took off after him hugging her arms to keep warm as the air got colder and colder as the got closer to the Seelie Court. As they stood at the entrance a spell of dizziness overcame Sylvia, being a guest of her majesty Meliorn had no other choice but to steady her of her feet. Neither of them said anything about it as they made their way into the court.

"If it isn't young Sylvia Nightshade." The Seelie Queen said upon their arrival. Sylvia stood in front of the red hair faerie while Meliorn went to his queen's side. "Or should I say adult." She corrected playfully as she tilted her head to the side. Her inhumanly blue eyes sparkled as they watched Sylvia's every move.

"Oh don't you start in on that too." Sylvia groaned rolling her eyes and leaning her head back to stare up at the dying floral that was the ceiling.

The Queen laughed little as she flipped her hair over her shoulders. "So it's true what my children hear. Lilith has returned."

The demon girl looked back at the Queen. "Why have you called me here?" She asked losing her patience.

"I want to make a deal with the demon children of Lilith." She said folding her hands across her lap.

Sylvia's eyes narrowed, she could feel the bags under her eyes growing heavier. She couldn't remember the last time she had a full nights sleep, she spent most of her nights training or reading up on anything Lilith related. It was bad enough she was starting to believe she was actually Lilith's child, the stress was just piling up.

"What kind of deal?"

"One where both of our sides benefit." She smirked.

"I figured, now speak straight and not in that annoying half truths." Sylvia ground out clenching her hands at her sides.

"Fine. I simply want a place in the new world your lover plans on creating." The Seelie Queen's statement caused Sylvia to choke on her own air.

Coughing she stammered to say, "M-My what?"

"Is Jonathan not your lover? The creature growing inside you would suggest so, but then again mortals have ways been a strange concept to me." She said waving her hand in Sylvia's general direction.

"There is no creature. I'm not pregnant, Jonathan is not my lover, and he's dead." She said darkly.

"I know of his departing, and I know of Lilith's resurrection. You humans can lie, you especially Sylvia Nightshade are extremely talented in that field, but not us. We fair folk cannot lie, and I know you are carrying a living being inside your womb." Her tone was cold like someone was dripping ice water down Sylvia's spine.

"What about the new Accords? Isn't your knight there now on the consul, why do you want to deal with us?" Sylvia asked, pushing past the topic of Jonathan and her supposed pregnancy.

Her blue eyes darkened, her red hair seemed to turn fiery with her attitude. "I do not trust the Shadowhunters, as they do not trust me. We fey prefer to be on the winning side, the side that knows they will come out on top. The ones that think they have the upper hand mean nothing to us." She explained swiftly.

"And you think Lilith and Jonathan are going to be the winners?" Asked Sylvia flatly. Her head was beginning to pound along with the dizziness that came with exhaustion, at least this time she was able to stay on her feet.

"Those words never left my lips dear. Now do we have a deal? The fair folk and the demon children are to work together." The Seelie Queen inquired with a slight incline of her small head.

Rubbing her temples Sylvia replied in an irritated tone, "Yeah sure. Just remember if you inform anyone about us you will be the ones to die next." She agreed.

* * *

Upon entering the building Sylvia was swarmed by several grey track suited people with their hoodies drawn up. They all questioned her and urged her to go see "their lady" but Sylvia was too tired and annoyed to care about her "mother's" worries. She took the elevator up to the floor where her room was, she was out cold across the soft mattress before head even touched the pillow.

When she woke up it was a rude awakening. Pitch black eyes scowled at her as a set of red lips were pinched shut in anger. Lilith was in the worse mood Sylvia had yet to see her in. That afternoon she had a long lecture if staying out all night, and how the weather was getting too cold to be going around without a jacket. For a split second Sylvia almost felt like a normal teen in trouble with her mother but then Lilith started on a new tangent of how she was missing a key part to her plan to bring "her son back."

"Where are you going?" Lilith snapped as Sylvia began to leave her room.

"I'm hungry and you're bugging me." She replied without looking back.

"Sylvia." Lilith growled.

The girl sighed as she leaned against the closed door. "It's not like I was out killing Shadowhunters, I was working."

"On what?"

A sly smirk crossed her face as she looked at the demon woman. "I know where to find the Daylighter, and how you can catch him."

Lilith stared at the girl for a moment then an equally sly smile crossed her face, leaving the two of them smiling devilishly at each other. "That's my girl."

"Yeah. Now I need food and coffee." Sylvia said pleasantly as she slipped out of the room.

Gathering the information had been easier than she could have imagined. After sneaking out of her room back at the Institute Sylva had made her way to the library where the head of the Institute had been. Maryse Lightwood was hard at work making calls sending letters, at one point Isabelle had walked in to talk to her mother about demon patrols and shifts, but when the girl left the mother returned to a phone call with someone Sylvia could only have guessed was her husband. They were talking about their children and their strange tastes in partners. It was then that she found out that about Simon and his band, and all about Clary and Jace. Maryse was like a free-for-all for information on the Clave, Jonathan would have been annoyingly impressed with her infiltration.

As Sylvia ate she felt a strange sensation in her abdomen, subconsciously she put a hand to it. A moment later she was on her feet exclaiming, "What the hell?"

Her hands were above her head like she was surrendering to something she didn't know about. Her dark eyes darted down to her stomach like it was a completely different creature from her.

"What is it?" Lilith questioned as she walked in. She was adjusting her black hair that fell in ringlets around her shoulders.

"Umm... It... I, uh, felt it move..." She stuttered looking up at the woman. Her brain felt like it had slowed, it couldn't process what she had just witnessed.

Lilith smiled fondly at Sylvia. "So you finally believe." She stepped closer her hands folded behind her back as she moved. "It hasn't been long, it must grow at a faster rate then regular mortals."

"It really is a creature." Sylvia breathed out, her words barely audible.

"It's your child." Lilith said patting the girl in the shoulder. "And Jonathan's."

_It's a monster. _Sylvia thought as she touched her stomach again. Something inside moved hitting against her palm. _No, I'm a monster. It's something else. Something else completely different and wrong._

* * *

**And here's the next chapter :) kind if short and stuff but we're getting there. Jonathan Will be back soon. And I bet you guys are dying to know who gets killed, well I'm not telling yet, feel free to guess though ^^**

**please leave a review !**


	19. Chapter 19

Several days past since Sylvia's meeting with the Seelie Queen and when reality had finally come crumbing around her. She spent the days in a daze, her mind at a lost at how to coop with the news, she continued her regular visits to Jonathan but other than the roof she stayed in her room refusing to talk to anyone. Lilith was annoying enough without her worshippers around talking about her and how great she was. Sylvia preferred her solitude, she had nothing to say to anyone but Jonathan. She had several choice words for him to hear but he was still dead, laying lifeless in his clear coffin awaiting Lilith's plan to bring him back.

Sylvia hadn't seen Lilith in days, had barely spared the demon woman a thought until she enthusiastically appeared one evening with a wide smile plastered on her face. Sylvia was sitting next to Jonathan while holding the bulge that was her stomach, it was small but it was there unlike the week before. The creature inside her growing faster than any mortal, but there was no thought in it's mother's mind that it was mortal let alone human in the slightest.

Lilith stopped next to the coffin looking cheerfully at Sylvia but the smile quickly faded, replaced by an expression of confusion. "Why are you crying child?" She asked planting her hands on her hips.

At first Sylvia thought that she was talking to someone else, but there was no one else on the roof but them and a preserved corpse, Lilith had to be talking to her. Reaching up she touched her face to find that her cheeks were damp with tears. The thought of her crying wasn't that strange, but what was strange was that it wasn't during a thunder storm and she wasn't in pain, nor was she in the middle of a façade. She was just crying.

Clearing her throat she wiped the sleeve of her shirt across her eyes not saying anything as she turned her attention to Lilith.

"You should be smiling, we're about to have him back." She announced motioning towards Jonathan. "Everything happens tonight, you should go prepare to leave."

"To where?" Sylvia asked getting to her feet.

"I'm sure you know." Lilith smirked.

Sylvia thought for a moment, then she nodded in understanding. Valentine's apartment, the place he hid during the search of the mortal cup, it was the safest place for her and Jonathan to go once her was alive again. "I'll head out first."

"Sylvia." The demon woman called gently. The girl paused on her way to the elevator. "Valentine left this lying around, what a foolish man." She said tossing a small silver object to her.

Sylvia caught the object with ease, it was a ring the Morgenstern ring to be precise. The silver band was decorated in stares and the smooth curves of the M. Sylvia could barely remember her family crest, it use to cover the tapestries of their house back in Germany, all in black; vines with leaves and in the center a flower- the same flower Marshall had conjured for her.

"You'll be needing that to get to the apartment." Lilith said breaking through the girls' thoughts. "Just give it a little twist." She smirked as the girl slipped it onto her finger.

"Not that I'll be staying long." Sylvia muttered to herself as she started for the elevator again.

* * *

It was dark when Sylvia arrived at Valentine's apartment, but she quickly made her way through the place flicking on as many lights as she could find while inspecting the place. There was one room with a closet filled with woman's clothing, none of it fit her, the clothes were meant for a petite woman and Sylvia was much too late with curves- extra curves now. In another room, the master bedroom, is where she dropped her bag and collapsed onto the bed exhausted though she hadn't done much in days.

Sitting up with a sigh she said to herself, "Jonathan will be here soon."

A moment past as she let the words sink in, and once she had she found herself crying again. Tears streaming and hiccupping gasps. She didn't understand it, she wasn't scared or in pain. Clinging to her chest she let out a long choking sob that shook her whole frame, her heart was racing in a way it hadn't in weeks. The only thing Sylvia could compare the feeling to was the rush she got while fighting, and she had known that to be happiness, but why was she crying if she was happy. It made her feel weak, not weak like the time her parents strapped her down and did experiments on her, or when she was dangling from a tree with an attacking werewolf at the bottom and only Jonathan to protect them. It was a different sense of weakness that she felt, and she didn't like it. She felt weaker than all those experiences combined. _A fighter should never feel this weak._

Sylvia forced herself to calm down, pulling out her cell phone as she released the front of her shirt. She did several website searches before she found something. Tossing her phone across the room it broke into a mass of plastic and metal bits while she stormed out of the room, her mouth puckered in frustration.

"Human my ass." She grumbled as she made her way downstairs to see if Valentine had anything to eat.

She stopped halfway down the staircase when she heard voices, she expected it to be Lilith and Jonathan, but the second voice was male. Staring into the kitchen she saw Jonathan stretching out his arms as he started for the cupboards, hovering by the island looking slightly dazed was Jace, the angel boy Jonathan had hated since Sylvia first met him.

"There's nothing to eat here." Jonathan groaned slamming the last cupboard closed as he turned to face Jace.

"Where are we anyway?" He asked casually, like they were buddies. The sight knocked Sylvia over to sitting on the stairs watching the interaction continue.

"Looks like Italy." Jonathan replied as he gazed out the window over the sink. The city lights glowing in the dark blue of the night, Sylvia wasn't sure how Jonathan could tell where they were when there was no distinct buildings showing.

"I've always loved pasta." Jace commented with a smirk.

"And some red wine." Jonathan returned the smirk.

Were they joking around? Sylvia was stunned, she couldn't believe that that was Jonathan talking to Jace. Jace had killed him, she expected him to pounce and tear him apart like a wild dog, but they were completely at ease, it unsettled Sylvia.

"We should invite Clary." Jace commented as he walked over to the living room.

"Not yet." Jonathan said, his jaw becoming stiff. "Remember that's my sister."

"Yeah yeah." Jace waved it off.

"I'm gonna be sick." Sylvia said out loud as she clamped a hand over her mouth. She wasn't sure if it was the bizarre scene playing out in front of her or the acrobats happening in her uterus that made her feel nauseous, but she was pretty sure it was not latter.

Both sets of eyes turned to her as she launched to her feet sprinting the rest of the way downstairs and to the kitchen sink. Before anyone could speak Sylvia puked, emptying her stomach that had barely eaten anything in days. She rinsed out her mouth and the sink before turning to the audience she had gathered with her dramatic appearance. She first met Jonathan's black eyes that stared questioningly at her, then Jace's golden gaze that seemed more surprised than anything.

Jace was the first to speak, and Sylvia wished he hadn't. "Well you did say you were pregnant." He said simply.

"What?" Jonathan said looking towards her with wide eyes.

"Look she's even starting to show." Jace said eyeing her stomach.

"Thank you Jace, always so helpful." She muttered with her teeth clenched.

It wasn't long before Sylvia was hauled back upstairs and into the master bedroom with the door locked behind them. Jonathan was fuming as he paced the width of the room while Sylvia had planted herself down on the bed waiting for him to speak first. The tension grew with the silence, it was the possibly the longest they had been silent when they wanted to fight, which meant it was going to be a bad fight.

Jonathan stopped pacing and faced her, his face unreadable. "Who's is it?" He asked flatly.

Sylvia clicked her tongue in disgust. "Who's do you think you moron." She replied narrowing her eyes.

Jonathan's brows furrowed as he stared at her. "Angel boys." He commented in a wicked tone.

His words caused Sylvia to get to her feet so she was eye level with him. "I didn't sleep with that bastard." She hissed darkly.

"Then explain the morning you left, what were you leaving his room?" He inquired just as darkly.

Sylvia's anger got the better of her, she raised her hand to strike Jonathan across the face but even with the gap of time between the last time the were together he was still fast enough to catch her fighting tick and her wrist before her hand made contact with his face. They both glared at each other, in the past the could have held that stance for hours neither backing down in defeat, but something in Sylvia made her give in. The fire that usually fueled her anger seemed to be running on low, making her tug her arm free from his grasp turning her back on him as she trained her eyes on the lump that was their supposed child.

"That was all your fault." She began to answer. "You locked your door that night and you shouldn't have." Spinning on her heel she looked up at him with damp eyes. "You did it on purpose didn't you? You knew that a storm was coming and you locked me out, I know we're cruel beings Jonathan but that was heartless!"

"I was off doing father's order's, I couldn't afford to have anyone to find out I was gone. Besides I thought you had learned to manage that stupid weakness?" He said calmly.

Sylvia tossed her hands in the air saying, "We're monster's Jonathan. Lying is what we do!"

He rubbed his face with his hands agitated. Sylvia wiped at her cheeks, hoping that she wasn't crying again that was the last thing she needed to do in front of Jonathan.

He huffed dropping his hands at his sides. "I suppose mother knew about it." He stated more than asked.

"Yes, she was oddly happy about it. Speaking of her, where is she?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"Hell." Jonathan replied simply, like he was deep in thought.

"And Jace is here why?" She raised a brow.

"To insure I stay alive."

"And you're not going to kill him?"

"Only if I want to die, and I just got back." He half joked.

They lapsed into silence again. Jonathan deep in thought while Sylvia sat back down on the bed feeling lightheaded. She had heard plenty of the side effects of pregnancy but she had always thought they would me minor, and with each passing day they seemed to grow progressively more intense like the life was being sucked right out of her.

"You're keeping it right?" Jonathan suddenly asked.

Sylvia looked up to see him staring intently at her stomach. She absentmindedly placed a hand over the bump as she replied in a serious tone, "It'll be stronger than the both of us, Jonathan. It's not going to be a monster like us."

"It'll be powerful." He interpreted her words. "The more power the better."

"That's not-" Sylvia began but Jonathan's eyes lit up. He was calculating something, Valentine had the same look on his face when his mind was putting something brilliant together.

"We can use that power." He smirked as he moved towards her. "And here I thought you would be completely useless Nightshade." He chuckled leaning over her.

Sylvia's heart was racing in her chest again, this feeling she was very familiar with thanks to Peru. "What are you saying," She muttered meeting his gaze. "Who else is going to watch your back, certainly not the bastard that stabbed it in the first place." She smirked.

"For once you may be right, Sylvia." He said before capturing her lips in a lust filled kiss.

Their tongues tangled together in a battle while Sylvia's hands knotted themselves in his slightly damp hair. Her blood sang in her veins for a moment, but Jonathan pulled away ending it before anything could begin. A smug smile was on his face as he made his way to the door. "I would love to continue, but I'm starving for actually food. Coming?" He asked opening the door.

Sylvia came down from her buzz quickly shaking her head, "Uh, no. Go make friends with that damned angel boy." while she put a hand over her heart. The pulse was slowing but something felt off, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Don't remind me." He huffed as he left the room.

Once he was gone Sylvia muttered to herself, "This _thing_ is not going to be like you Jonathan, it's power can't be tamed. I want to kill it."

Inside her womb Sylvia could feel a rough round of kicking start like the creature inside was fighting against her words. The thought made Sylvia feel sick again, but she managed to fend off the feeling. There was no way a fetus could understand her, could it? Shaking her head she got to her feet wanting nothing more than to change and get some sleep. A fierce blow came from inside her sending her to her knees in gasping pain.

"N-No," She muttered nervously. "You can't... You won't win." She directed at her abdomen. "I-I can't... I..." The tears started up again this time Sylvia couldn't stop them as they began to fall. The weakness in her was growing, her strength was failing, and she had no one else to blame but the creature inside her, living like a leech on her blood supply.

* * *

**YAY JOANTHAN'S BACK. :D So happy to have the hotness back. So what do you think? Was that the type of reaction you guys were expecting from Jonathan? And what about Sylvia, she changing, can anyone guess why?**

**Leave a review! **

**Soon all the chapters will be jam packed with intense awesomeness because well we're almost at the end of the series in general. We have City of Lost Souls and City of Heavenly Fire to get through, and I'll be writing what I think should happen in the last book with my OC, so I hope you guys like where I go with this. **


	20. Chapter 20

After eating Jonathan returned to the master bedroom where he explained the situation between him and Jace. The blood red rune on both of them connected them, killing one by killing the other, but Jonathan apparently had dominance in their demonic _parabatai_ relationship. Though Sylvia nodded along as he explained everything she barely understood any of it let alone her mind was stuck on the topic of the creature inside her and how it had taken her down to her knees. Jonathan continued to talk as he readied for bed, excitement coated his tone as he started on about his plan to take down the Clave and how he had improved upon his father's plans.

As Jonathan joined Sylvia in bed he moved closer, pressing his mouth to her neck. The gesture made her blood heat and her heart race like always but she pushed him away, denying him something that they both had become quite good at; gaining power. He frowned down at her as she curled up on her side under the black silk sheets.

"What? Are you not happy I'm back?" Jonathan teased as he sat next to her. The arrogant smile that had been absent for weeks was back, spreading across his face like he hadn't been dead just that morning.

"Trying something new." Sylvia replied as she stared at the silhouette of his face. His nearly white blond hair smoothed back in a disarray, the strong line of his jaw, the narrow long bridge of his nose, the eyes black like a bottomless pit staring out the window across the room. A sharp pang throbbed in her heart as she stared at him it let her confused and curious.

"New? Rejecting me isn't anything new." He said looking down meeting her eyes. His lips were a faint pink instead of the dead white they had been while he was in the coffin, it was a sign he was actually alive. Jonathan was alive again.

Sylvia buried her head under a black pillow groaning out, "I'm tired. Can't you just lay down and got to sleep? Let's just be normal, just for a few hours."

When a reply didn't happen she peeked out from under pillow to see Jonathan staring down at her like she was a bug crawling across his life. Her stomach dropped as the realization of what she said hit her. She just asked the proud demon boy to act mundane, they weren't mundane barely even human.

"Just go to sleep." Sylvia muttered tossing one of the pillows at his head. "Then you can start destroying the world tomorrow." He caught the pillow and rolled his eyes at her.

"Must be a mother thing." He joining her under the blankets.

Sylvia curled up against his side, the warmth of his skin just another reassuring sign that he was alive. "Wouldn't know." She commented honestly.

"Is that you asking me if I do?" He inquired as they tangled their legs together. The position was familiar, almost nostalgic of their childhood when Sylvia would run to his room in fear of thunderstorms.

"Do you?" She asked. Her voice was almost a whisper in the dim room, the only light coming from the single window from the city they where floating by.

"As you know I'm not exactly a momma's boy." He replied with a slight edge to his tone.

"Do you still want your sister?" She suddenly asked. Her eyes were trained on a single spot on his chest that was lit by a speck of city light.

Jonathan heaved a long sigh as his arm found it's way around her waist his hand resting on her hip. "I will have her, that's all there is to it."

Sylvia closed her eyes, her breathing slow and even like her heart beat. In that moment they were just a normal pair, sleeping next one another, and what mundanes called pillow talk. Some part of Sylvia, the little girl part that wanted to have a free future, was content with that, she didn't need anything else, maybe slaughtering a demon here and there but staying with Jonathan was possibly the best choice she could make.

"Angels and demons don't mix well, just look at the fey." Sylvia yawned.

"They won't be angels for long." Jonathan hummed pleasantly.

* * *

"Lollipop! Good morning." Jace said cheerfully as Sylvia shuffled her way downstairs. He was in the kitchen casually cooking breakfast the scene set Sylvia back a moment before the morning haze lift from her head and she remember why the angel boy was there.

"You are far too chipper in the morning." She grumbled pulling herself up onto a stool at the kitchen island.

"Eggs?" He asked pulling the frying pan off the stove top.

Sylvia made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat as the smell filled her nose. "No, but you can pass me a plate of that bacon." She gestured the stack of crispy strips across the counter.

Jace nodded and past it to her to pick at as she pleased while he helped himself to his scrambled eggs. He sat next to her on the other stool while they ate like they had been life long roommates and eating meals together was a regular thing.

"You keep this housekeeping up I might just have to tip you." Sylvia smirked as she munched away on the bacon.

"I'm no housekeeper. Despite my sexy devil-may-care attitude I am a gentleman and taking care of a girl in your position goes along with that." He replied motioning his elbow in the direction of her bump of a stomach.

She bit bluntly into a strip of bacon staring flatly at Jace as she deadpanned, "So where's Morgenstern?" She didn't want to start off her day thinking about her pregnancy, or what she was suppose to do now that she thought it was already capable of conscious thought. Just for a little longer she wanted to enjoy just being Sylvia Nightshade, which included fighting alongside Jonathan and bugging him at the same time.

"He went out to meet someone." Jace answered simply.

"And he didn't take you? Huh, I figured he would have you following him around like a lap dog." Sylvia said speaking mostly to herself.

"I'm not a lap dog, I just agree with his plans." Jace said with his mouth full of food.

Sylvia's was too so she had to choke it down while she tried to laugh. Hearing those words come out of the stubborn righteous Jace Herondale was like seeing a gorilla riding a unicorn that ran across rainbows and ate clouds like cotton candy, it was just ridiculous and hilarious. Her face was bright red and tears had formed in the corners of her eyes as she laughed, Jace ignored her like a person would do with a crazy person on the subway.

Once she had calmed down she turned back to him, still giggling, and asked, "And you want Clary to join too?"

"I'm sure once she hears the plan she'll definitely agree. It'll help improve the Clave and the Shadowhunter society." Jace said confidently.

"Quite certain, aren't ya angel boy?" Sylvia said resting her chin in her palm as she continued to stare at him.

"Don't you believe in Sebastian's plain?" He asked raising a brow. The look in his eye was that of a loyal soldier who's captain was being doubted by another, it astounded Sylvia how strong the demon rune's hold over Jace was. It made her glad that she was never bounded to Jonathan with the _parabatai_ rune, she couldn't imagine relying on someone else so intensely.

"His name is Jonathan, moron." She countered turning back to her food.

"So is mine, it just easier." Jace shrugged.

"You're Jace Herondale. He's Jonathan Morgenstern. Two totally different people contrary to what many people thought just a few months ago. Sebastian Verlac is a dead person that obviously won't be missed seeing as his own family didn't recognize the fake him." Sylvia explained as she drummed the fingers of her free hand against the counter top.

"Lollipop," Jace began but he corrected himself as he sat down his fork. "Sylvia, do you hate Clary? I can't help but feel you want to kill her."

Sylvia met his gaze, momentarily surprised to here such a questioned, but being the twisted little demon girl she was she couldn't stop herself from having some fun with him. "And what would you do if I said yes? Jonathan's thoughts and feelings aside, what would Jace Herondale do?" She inquired tilting her head playfully.

Jace's honey gold eyes narrowed at her, his lips twitching like he was fighting some inner battle for the words he wanted to say. The struggle was amusing for Sylvia to watch, the anger and determination in his face was something she often saw on Jonathan's face when the were kids while Valentine was training them and she did better. Now Jonathan had surpassed his father, coming back from death, having people on his side from various species. Once they had Clary there was nothing that could stop them from destroying the world.

"Kill." Jace managed to ground out. His jaw tense as he glared at her.

"You'd kill me?" Sylvia playfully pouted. "Even though I'm with child? How cruel of you Jace."

"Sylvia," He said darkly.

"I have no such plans to kill the precious Clary, you can relax. As for if I hate her, I'd probably have to say yes. I don't like her attitude, or that she has you two wrapped around her little finger craving her affection." As she spoke she pushed the place of bacon away, folding her arms on the counter and resting her chin against them. "What's so great about her anyway?"

"She brave." Jace said proudly.

"No," Sylvia corrected. "What she does is called stupidity."

"She's strong, and kind, and believes in people." Jace said as he began cleaning up from breakfast.

"What I just heard was, "She's an idiot that jumps head first into situations she shouldn't be in, and she's a kiss ass, an relies desperately on other people when she's pretty useless."" Silvia countered.

"She's my sister."

Looking over her shoulder Sylvia replied without missing a beat. "That just means she a stuck up moron."

Jonathan's face was dark as he approached Sylvia, she had seen the tick before his action but she was still groggy and wasn't able to dodge the slap that smacked her across the face. Her right cheek stung as she met Jonathan's dangerously dark eyes with her wide midnight black ones. It was the first blow either of them had been able to land in years, they knew each other so well that physical fights had become pointless, all they did was drain them of their energy.

Jonathan turned his back on her the muscles in his shoulders tense ready for a fight, but Sylvia wasn't going to indulge him in such a pathetic act. Not anymore.

"You are just a useless bitch after all." He hissed out.

"So I could kill this child and it wouldn't effect you at all?" She challenged.

"Mother won't let you." He remarked matter-of-factly.

"Mother's in hell." Sylvia pointed out as she jumped off of her stool. "THAT BITCH REDHEADED BITCH WILL BE YOUR UNDOING, AND THIS CREATURE WILL BE MINE. Can't you see that?" She exclaimed punching him in the back.

Before he could whirl around and fight back Sylvia was already storming upstairs fuming. Jace just stood in the kitchen at a complete lost.

"Lovers spat?" He questioned raising a brow.

The only response he got was a deadly scowl from Jonathan who brought his fist up to the nearby wall and punched it, rattling the frame work of the apartment.

_Lovers spat_. Jace mentally nodded to himself as he began cleaning up.

* * *

**Oh Sylvia what a bad way to start off your living together... *shakes head* Such mouthy characters. Any way, here's the next chapter, and now you have some insight on how Sylvia's handling this whole world domination plan with a baby and a girl every guy is obsessed with (Clary) In some ways I have to agree with Sylvia on her opinion about Clary, she is one of my least favorite heroines, it could be because she's only 16 but I really don't like her "saving everyone" mention of thinking. It makes me want to slap her sometimes... **

**Okay back to my story, Be prepared for Sylvia to go off on her own, because I like following the original story line, I'm trying to keep everything canon so NO Sylvia at Valentine's when Clary arrives, dun dun DUUUN**

**Leave a review, please!**


	21. Chapter 21

_"THAT REDHEADED BITCH WILL BE YOUR UNDOING, AND THIS CREATURE WILL BE MINE. Can't you see that?" _Her words echoed through her head as she paced the width of the bathroom. Sylvia had just stepped out of the shower, her black hair wrapped up in a towel while a plush scarlet robe covered her body. Jonathan and Jace had left, Jace had come upstairs to tell her just before she got in the shower, she was alone in the apartment... Well almost alone, there was the child in her womb that was growing inhumanly fast, and seemed to hear everything Sylvia was thinking. After she had stormed off from her fight with Jonathan there had been a rage of motion in her abdomen that it sent her to her knees, gasping for air. It surely had grown stronger, and was clearly healthy whatever it was.

"What are you?" She directed towards her bump of a stomach.

The only answer she received was a single nudge from the inside. Sylvia refused to rest her hand on her stomach even though a part of her urged to do so, but she marched out of the bathroom determined to ignore any and all maternal instincts she could possibly have had. Did monsters have a nurturing side? Lilith seemed hell-bent on being a proper mother, raising a child of her own with love, but she was also a demon. Demons don't love. Sylvia can't love.

"I hate. I loath. I kill." She stated as she stood in front of the full length closet mirror in the master bedroom. Her reflection stared back at her with narrowed onyx eyes. She took in her appearance; the dark bags under her eyes, the paleness to her skin, and of course the bulge of her stomach under the robe. Sylvia's mind searched for a long moment for the word to properly describe herself.

"Human." She said in the most disgusted tone she could manage.

It wasn't that she looked human, she felt complete weak like one too. Her Shadowhunter strength had been faltering lately, especially earlier in the kitchen. The punches she gave Jonathan were pathetic compared to her usual ones, she could have hit harder when she first came to the cottage in the valley. Sylvia stepped closer to the mirror, removing the towel from her head as she did. Moving her face this way and that she tried to find the powerful demon girl that slaughtered everything in her path, the girl with a tongue just as sharp as her blade, the woman that was going to take down the earth with Jonathan at her side. She was gone, replaced with a weak female that simply followed Jonathan instead of standing side-by-side like the team they were forced to become. A mundane female that was meant to bare a child to succeed the empire and destruction it's father would created.

Sylvia touched her face with both of her hands, the calluses on her fingers rough as they dragged down her face stretching her checks downward and pulling her bottom lip showing the red veins there. A long hiss like groan leaked out from between her teeth as she dropped her hands in aggravation.

"What have you done to me?" She demanded from the child inside of her. There was no response. "What have you done?" She raised her voice like that would get it to answer, but Sylvia knew that that was crazy. She was getting mad for no reason, of course a fetus couldn't speak. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She still screamed as she punched the mirror shattering it. The silver pieces gathered at her feet on the gray carpet.

Panting she backed away from the closet until she could sit on the bed. She held her face in her hands trying to regain her sanity with her damp tangled hair falling around her arms and shoulders that heaved with each deep breath. _You're not weak Sylvia. You are strong and poisonous. You will destroy the Clave and the world._ She encouraged herself, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that she couldn't shake. She tried to suppress it, to throw it away, but it kept trying to be heard.

_'Are you sure, mommy?'_

Sylvia's fingers knotted into her hairline, her nails digging into her scalp as she tried to make sense of the foreign voice. Any explanation but the child.

_'Are you scared mommy?'_ It asked. It was just a whisper of a voice, with barely any sound to it at all, but it held a great presence in Sylvia's mind.

Her body had begun to tremble, her eyes pinched shut trying to push the voice away. It wasn't the baby.

_'It is me mommy.'_

It wasn't a baby.

_'Then what am I?' _It seemed to snicker.

It was a monster.

_'Like you mommy. I'm a monster?'_ It inquired. It's questioned echoed through Sylvia's mind like someone was yelling into a megaphone right next to her ear.

No it wasn't a monster. It was something much worse.

_'What's worse than a monster?'_

"A demon." Sylvia breathed out loosening her hold on her head. Her hands still shook, and her eyes remained closed staring into the blackness behind her lids.

There was a long pause from the voice, and for a brief second Sylvia was sure she had imagined the whole thing. But it spoke again, gaining her full attention. _'I have your power mommy. Do you want it back? I can give you even more.'_

Sylvia's hands dropped completely from her face and her eyes opened staring down at her stomach. She still felt crazy talking to 'it' but there was no one else there. "How? Why?" She inquired.

_'Because you are my mother and you gave me your power. It's easy, but I want a promise.'_ It said simply.

Sylvia bit her lip and looked towards the barely broken mirror across the room. Sure it had shattered, but only where her knuckles had hit it, the rest remained completely intact, it was a sign of how weak Sylvia had become. "I can't kill you?" She sighed guessing the terms of the offer.

_'If you were to kill me you would lose all of my power, which was once yours.'_ It laughed at her. Sylvia couldn't tell if it was just her interpretation of the how the voice actually sounded or if it was a memory of Jonathan's cynical laugh, but it still sent a chill down her spine. _'No, mommy I want you to promise to kill my father, but only after he has raised his army.'_

Sylvia's jaw dropped in shock. "You want Jonathan to die?" She reworded just to check that what she heard was correct.

_'He'll just get in the way. Once he has the army I will help you kill him, then we can take over.'_ It said pleasantly.

"He has to die again." Sylvia said mostly to herself. "I can't fight properly without him."

_'I'll fill the gap mommy.'_ It said. The voice sounded fainter, like it was getting farther away.

"But-"

_'We'll talk more later.'_ It was even quieter now, more like a person on the verge of sleep. _'I'm still growing mommy. Take care until I wake up.'_ It's last words sounded like a yawn, then the presence was gone.

Sylvia's head was hers once again. Her hands found their way to her abdomen where all was still, no movement, like the baby was actually asleep. Sylvia couldn't deny it anymore, the baby was conscious of the outside word. The baby was a demon. The baby was hers. The baby...

The baby would be the downfall of the world.

* * *

After dressing and cleaning up the glass Sylvia made her way downstairs where she relaxed on the couch watching bad daytime TV. The baby was still asleep, and Sylvia tried to think of a way around it's conditions; how she could keep the power and kill it and Jonathan, but nothing came to mind. She was backed into a corner, while another part of her was fighting to keep Jonathan alive and not listen to the child's demands. She could easily understand not wanting one's parents alive, she had already killed hers, but why would the child want Jonathan dead. Sylvia had her reasons, though they were stupid reasons like he was annoying, or it was the only thing she could threaten him with. Sylvia actually need Jonathan to fight, to use as a shield when thunderstorms rolled around. No matter how hard it was for her to admit she needed Jonathan to keep living. There was a pang in her heart every time she considered killing him, she want him to live, to keep him all to herself whether it be to duel against or to just waste away the hours with crude humor and direct insults.

Sylvia was still lounging on the couch when the demon bonded duo returned, appearing in the kitchen Jonathan cursing and fuming while Jace followed after him muttering something about Clary, and when they were going to get her. Looking over the back of the couch Sylvia watched as Jonathan stomped up the stairs leaving Jace behind to sigh and walk back to the kitchen. Raising a brow she got to her feet as she joined Jace at the counter.

"What the hell was that all about?" She asked Jace while he ran his hands through his hair.

He heaved a sigh, his hands dragging down his face. "Sebastian's upset that the number of Circle followers has dwindled, now he has to rethink some things." He replied, ending his comment short.

"And he hasn't gone after Clary yet." Sylvia added for him.

Jace nodded.

"You do know he _just_ came back from the dead. The entire Clave and most Downworlders are after him, Clary being one of them." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but" He clenched his hands in front of him.

"But nothing Goldie Locks. Give it a couple weeks while things settle down. He'll get Clary... He wants her here too, maybe even more than you do." Sylvia's eyes lowered to the floor as she spoke. Her tone dropped with her eyes making Jace look at her with curiosity.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked inspecting her face which had become paler than usual.

Sylvia's gaze shot upward to Jace's face and his concerned expression. "I'm fine. I'll go beat some sense into Morgenstern now." She said getting to her feet without a second thought.

"You should get some sleep. Pregnancy looks like trying work." He called after her.

"You have no idea." She grumbled making her way up the spiral staircase.

The master bedroom door was shut when she got to the second floor, but Sylvia didn't bother with knocking she just pushed the door open and stood in the archway with her hands on her hips waiting for Jonathan's reaction. He had been staring out the window with his hands clenched at his sides, but at the sound of Sylvia's arrival he turned with a dark leer. She had been prepared for a screaming match, or some in depth plot discussion, but that didn't seem to be on Jonathan's mind at all. He made his way over to her his eyes still staring at her with a dark emotion that wasn't so much hate nor anger. He stood in front of her for only a moment as their gazes locked, then he took one hand and knotted it in the hair at the bass of her skull as he brought their faces together. Sylvia kissed him back, mostly out of confusion, but she went along with it missing the singing feel of her blood in her veins, though the sensation was considerably weaker than it had ever been.

Jonathan dragged her completely into the room as he kicked the door closed behind them. It wasn't long until they were barely clothed and on the bed tangled together, but them something hit Sylvia. Like a flooding river destroying a dam, Sylvia broke free from the hold Jonathan had on her and jumped off the bed panting. She couldn't sleep with Jonathan not when it made them stronger, not when it gave Sylvia incredible power. If she were to gain the power it would only get sucked away by the parasite inside her claiming to be a baby. She couldn't afford to have it take anymore of her power, it couldn't grow any stronger. Sylvia backed away from the bed until her back collided with the closet doors where she slid to the grow running her hands frantically through her hair that had become a black tangled mess.

"Is this suppose to be some kind of game?" Jonathan demanded annoyed.

"Jonathan." Sylvia said slowly. "We can't."

"Why not?" He growled sitting up on the black sheets.

Sylvia opened her mouth to answer with the truth, but she couldn't tell Jonathan. He wanted the child, he would be fine with it taking her power. Jonathan probably wanted her dead like it wanted him dead. She couldn't tell him something that would destroy her.

"We don't know what it could do to the baby." She quickly lied.

"People use sex to induce labor, it's fine Nightshade." He said swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress.

"I told Jonathan it's not human, let alone mortal. We're monsters after all, who knows what could happen." She defended.

Jonathan fumed as he ran his strong hands- that had been caressing her and holding her tightly- through his mused hair. Sylvia nawed on her bottom as something painfully worked it's way through her chest and to the backs of her eyes. She knew the feeling, it hadn't hit her since Jonathan's death. She wanted to cry, like a weak little mundane girl.

"Whatever." Jonathan grunted getting to his feet. He grabbed his jeans and tugged them on as he added. "Then I'm going out. Don't bother expecting anything from me when that storm hits tonight." He headed for the door without sparing her a second glance.

"What?" She said springing to her feet. The urge to cry becoming stronger. "You're lying! Right?" She said stumbling several steps after him.

"Jace's room won't be opened either!" Was the last thing he said before vanishing using the Morgenstern ring.

The pain overtook Sylvia. She cried. Uncontrollably, and all for such plain every day reasons.

_'What's this?'_ Came it's voice. It only made Sylvia bawl harder into the pillow she clung to her chest. _'Mommy loves daddy.'_ It seemed to hum, like it was calculating something. Sylvia's stomach churned at the thought.

"I-I don't." She cried.

_'You can't lie to me mommy.'_ It laughed. _'I can read you're feelings from in here. You love Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.'_

Sylvia's tears and sobbing completely stopped for a moment as she thought through it's words, when she came to the same conclusion the crying started again. This time harder and stronger than she had ever done before. It twisted her stomach into knots, while her face felt swollen and her eyes would fall out. Her throat raw and dry, and her head pounding.

Sylvia had, like a mundane, fallen in love with Jonathan.

* * *

**So here's the next chapter, and yes the baby is an evil mind talking mastermind. I don't care how cliché it may be but this is how I figured it would play out since hell the freaking thing is a weird demon hybrid thing. So tell me what you think about it. Warning say bye bye to Jace and Jonathan, because Sylvia's leaving the floating fortress in the next chapter. **

**Leave a review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

The afternoon sun shined through the green tinted glass of the buildings rear windows that overlooked a stream that was full of autumn leaves. The dayroom could barely be called that with the walls lined with shelves full of vials and containers of foreign liquids and herbs, but none were of mundane origin. Sylvia was curled up on the purple cushioned window seat with a heavy knitted blanket wrapped around her as she watched the German scenery. It had been several weeks since she arrived back in her homeland, a place she never expected to see again especially willingly. She had left Valentine's apartment the night Jonathan stormed off, she had quickly packed and disappeared only leaving a simple note behind for Jonathan. The baby had kicked up a fuss for an hour making her puke and dry heave until it grew too tired to continue.

For two days Sylvia hide out in the Seelie court, making deals and using the fey to gather information on a place she could use to continue her hiding until she was ready to face Jonathan again. The Queen agreed to report all of Jonathan's movements to her and to assist her in anyway she needed. Sylvia had expected a difficult negotiation but apparently carrying a creature of pure evil and power gave her the upper hand over Jonathan, which wasn't something she really needed. All she wanted was a spy so when she fell off everyone's radar she wasn't left behind in the war brewing. Now she had a whole system's worth of spies and information.

As Sylvia sat in the dayroom she could hear the grunts and murmurs of dealings going on in the other parts of the house. By some manner of luck she had found a set of warlocks that worked far below the Clave's laws, which meant dealings with demons and selling illegal spells and potions to Downworlders. They were the brother and sister of Marshall, the warlock who saved Sylvia all those years ago, the one who told her of her future that she would be the poison to bring down the world. They were a set of twins, both with the same all aqua blue eyes like Marshall, but they had seaweed green hair and a golden sheen to their skin like they were paint with bronzer. Gaining their trust and shelter was easy when Sylvia explained how she knew Marshall and what happened to him, after that they welcomed her with open arms.

"Hey," Landric, the younger brother of the twins said walking into the room. "How are you doing?" He asked. Sylvia turned to see him carrying a tray with a sandwich and a steaming cup of something- probably tea, these warlocks loved to make different teas.

"Beschissen." She grumbled moving her feet so he could set the tray next to her. As Kane did a whiff of the drink hit Sylvia, it was indeed tea and it smelt sweet- just the way she liked it.

Landric sighed. "Well I wouldn't know anything about pregnancy, especially not with what you're carrying." He said truthfully. Sylvia liked that about them, they never sugar coated anything just to spare her feelings, which meant Sylvia didn't have to play the good girl act that she hated so much... But of late it seemed to be getting easier as the pregnancy continued and that worried Sylvia. She didn't want to be mundane, or kind like Jace or that annoying bitch Clary that everyone loved.

"So what did you make this time?" Sylvia asked changing the subject from her growing demon child. She grabbed the mug with both hands enjoying the heat as it warmed her chilled hands. Inside the mug was a dark red liquid with a swirl of white.

"It's just a berry tea to help you sleep." Landric answered brushing a thick lock of his hair out of his face.

Sylvia looked from the tea to him then back again as she breathed in the scene. "It's nightshade isn't it?" She said as the white cream mixed together with the red turning it a lighter rosy color.

"It's diluted, it won't kill you or effect the baby." He assured.

"What a shame." She sighed bringing the cup up to her lips. Taking a sip the tea was warm and tart as it slid across her tongue and down her throat.

"I take it the creature is asleep?" He said leaning against the nearby wall. His pin size pupils watching Sylvia as she drank the tea.

"For now." She nodded. "Any news? I heard Leni answer the door for a fey. Was it a messenger from the Queen?" Leni was Landric's older twin sister.

Landric nodded once with a serious face. "It would seem that Jonathan and Jace have reappeared in New York. They now have that girl, Clary. The Clave is in an uproar to find Jonathan and have him killed." He explained while Sylvia began eating the sandwich he had brought. It was warm ham and mustard, apparently it had been Marshall's favorite.

"Great." Sylvia grumbled with her mouth full. She swallowed first before continuing. "His plan is almost complete. He'll be having his gathering soon, which means..." She broke off as she looked down at her stomach.

"It's almost time to kill it." Landric finished.

She looked up at him with a broken expression. "Have you finished preparing the spell yet?" As she asked she suppressed the urge to cry. Crying had become an almost daily thing with Sylvia when she had to talk to the warlock twins about killing the baby without it finding out her plan. Landric and Leni told Sylvia as little as possible to help her keep her mind focused on other things, but they weren't entirely sure if their plan was strong enough to kill the child, or if it was too strong and they couldn't keep Sylvia alive in the process. All the three of them knew was that it had to be stopped before it was born, and before Jonathan could raise his army.

"We just need a few more ingredients then we'll be set. But are you sure you'll be able to get him to-" Landric was saying.

"I'm sure you'll get the proper price for your charm. Just threaten the fool." Sylvia broke in. There was movement in her abdomen, a sign the child was waking up. It's resting times had become shorter and shorter over the last two weeks, it was growing stronger every day. Sylvia wasn't sure if she could continue hiding her plot from it, let alone keep the her that was the demon girl that fought along side Jonathan, she was becoming more mundane every day and the strength of the Shadowhunter was leaving her too. It had to be stopped before she didn't know who she was anymore.

Landric looked at her strange for a moment before he picked up what was happening. "You're right. I'll go let Leni know while you eat up." He said pushing off of the wall.

_'What was he doing here mommy?'_ It asked, it's voice echoing through her mind. The sound sent chills down Sylvia's back.

"He was feeding us." She answered out loud.

_'When are we going back to father? When are we going to kill him?'_ It whined.

Sylvia set the sandwich back on the plate so she could clamp her hands together. "What are you?" Sylvia asked directing the conversation away from Jonathan. She couldn't think of him now. "Are you a girl or a boy?"

It seemed to be amused by the question. _'Why do you care? Are you trying to think of a name?'_

"Do you want a name?" She asked as her eyes became focused out the green tinted window once more.

_'Would you really name me?'_ It's questioned seemed sincere, but Sylvia didn't trust it. It was probably a great liar just like it's parents.

"I'd have to know what you are first." Sylvia responded calmly.

There was a pause as the child considered it. Then, _'I'm a boy. I'm your son mommy.'_ it replied.

"You're a boy. You'll probably look just like your father, and grandfather. Pale pale blond hair, and your eyes will be blacker than black, and handsome." Sylvia smiled slightly to herself. The thought of having a little Jonathan running around would have been adorable, but this child wasn't going to be sweet and cute it was going to be evil and dangerous.

_'What are you going to name me mommy?'_ He asked kicking lightly like he was trying to urge her with a reply.

"Valentine Samuel Morgenstern." She answered without hesitation.

* * *

"Leni." Landric said as he descended the stairs into their vast basement.

"Have you told her yet?" The female warlock asked as she worked away at grinding ingredients together.

"The child awoke before I could." He answered.

"Great." Leni hissed. "The killing spell is complete but she still thinks we can preform it. How the hell is she going to get Jonathan to agree with the murder of his child?" She slammed her hands down on the table in frustration.

"That's not the issue," Landric said placing his hand on his sister's shoulder. "How do we tell her they won't survive the killing?"

Leni looked at her brother with a smug smile. "But they can."

His eyes widened as he followed her across the cluttered and dim basement. She pointed to an open page in an old leather book that was written in some old demon language. "Is that-"

"Rebirth spell." Leni said proudly.

"Will it work?" Landric asked as he began to scan over the old text.

"The ritual fits perfectly with the killing spell. It should save them both while using the child as the sacrificial piece." She explained.

"She'll definitely need help preforming both of these. That creature is growing rapidly, soon it'll be able to overpower Sylvia..." Landric said with a slump of his shoulders.

"That's not up to us. She'll have to talk to Jonathan about it. All we can do is prepare it for them." Leni said getting back to work.

"Marshall would be proud of all your hard work." Landric said suddenly, making Leni freeze.

"Shut up and get to work." She muttered a moment later, her back going ridged as she continued grinding the herbs.

All they wanted was to help finish what their brother started, saving the girl he gave his life for, even if it meant helping to destroy the Clave in the process.

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNNNNN. So here's this chapter and all it's twists turns and secrets. And as I was writing this I realized I still have a whole other book to still write through (CoHF) and I can only write it how I think it should go to fit my story... sooooo I hope you like it. **

**Please leave a review **

**Give me your thoughts, theories, concerns, or whatever. They are greatly appreciated! :D**


End file.
